Secrets We Keep
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. The sequel to Secret No More. AM growing up and facing life while trying to find each other.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The OC. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**Sequel to Secret No More  
PG-13 – R (Just to be Safe)****  
**

**Part I**

Alex got down of her car and walked towards a club. But before she could reach the door, the ocean has caught her attention. She could hear the waves crashing nearby. Alex turned and watched people come in and out of the club with happy faces. She smiled herself. She turned her heels and walked towards the pier. She let the wind breathe to her. She let the ocean roar for her. She looked up to the moon lit sky with awe. The stars were shining so bright, ever so clear in a cold, lonely night. Alex sighed and turned her gaze to the dark horizon in front of her. It had been two year since she had been to this place.

She smiled as she remembered the last time she set foot in California. There was a beautiful brunette beside her, who owned those bright green eyes she longed to see. But Alex didn't know where she was. She didn't dare ask. Marissa Cooper would have forgotten about her. Or she could be wrong.

Alex played with her ring finger as she stared at the ocean. Then her hand rested on her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck and brought something out from under her shirt: The necklace that she bought for herself. The same kind of necklace the she gave to Marissa: The necklace with a heart pendant.

_How are you Marissa? Are you doing alright? Hope graduation was a blast for you. It was semi for me. Mom and dad weren't there. Seth… Couldn't make it either. They offered me a job there. But I didn't take it. I wanted to find you. But I don't know where to start._

_Do you miss me? Because I do... Every minute of every passing day that I spent in England all ended up with me missing you. I studied hard. I tried hard. And I passed. I wanted to do it for us. So at least you'll be proud of me. _

_I still got lost you know. It was just a big school… I made new friends. But I couldn't love anyone else. I still love you. I said I'll always will. Because my heart only beats for you Marissa. No matter how long we have been apart. I love you._

_Do you still love me? Do you think of me? I wish you could just pop up in front and tell me. Julie said you left after graduation. You told them you want to stay here, in California. But you never told them where you will be. Or where you're going to work. You just told them you'll be in Newport. That you'll come back when you're ready. _

_You were always like that. You always wanted to handle things on your own. But you don't have to. There are people who care about you. You don't have to face things alone._

Alex smiled and started to shiver. The cold breeze gave the chills in her spine. But she didn't move from where she was standing. She just stared and thought of Marissa.

_You were always hard-headed. You know that? You never listen. If you did listen, maybe we could have been drinking coffee now. I could have held you. I could have told you I love you. Tell you I missed you. I could have told you that not a day goes by that I haven't thought about you._

_And then…_

_You'll just say I grew up to be cheesy. That graduating for that English University didn't make me mature. You can say I haven't grown up that fast. I'm still talking to myself. Just like what I'm doing now._

"I need a drink." Alex muttered to herself.

She slowly walked towards the club that she was supposed to go to in the first place. She was meeting up with Jodie and Summer who were helping her find Marissa. Alex closed her eyes as she stopped walking. She stared at the two golden rings on her ring fingers.

_I've learned to drink while we were apart. I drink when I feel bad. When I couldn't take missing you anymore. But I don't drink and drive. I can't kill myself. I know you'll hate me for that. I know you care. Somehow. I know. _

Alex shook her head then started to walk again. It was the start of another long journey. The journey of growing up, and finding Marissa once more.

----

Marissa tossed and turned on her bed. She had skipped work because of the back pains she had been experiencing. She had been working in the Bait Shop for the last three months. It paid well enough to support Marissa. The salary was enough for the simple but decent apartment she was living in. Some appliances, some clothes, and she had a few more to save for a rainy day. Marissa wanted to leave Boston. She wanted to forget her mistakes and start fresh. She lay on her side and hugged her pillow tight. She knew her attempts were futile. She held out her hand and reached for an object that was always on her nightstand.

The necklace.

The necklace with the heart pendant that Alex gave prior to their California trip. Marissa sat up and held onto the necklace. She slowly stood up and looked out the window. She stared sadly at the moon lit sky.

_How do I start Alex? Are you coming back to Boston? Or Oklahoma? You didn't send me letters. You didn't even attend Ryan and Lindsay's wedding. Do you hate me that much?_

Marissa grasped the necklace tightly. It hurt but the pain wasn't as much as the pain she was feeling in her heart.

_Would you look for me? Would you still want to be with me? Or does someone else love you? Did someone else capture your heart? Am I too late?_

_Alex…_

_I miss you._

_I miss you so much._

_I wanted to hear your voice so badly. I recorded your interviews on TV. You were amazing. I wish I was there and cheered you on. I know. I wanted you to quit the team, a basketball team. Even though I knew it was what you love. I wanted to keep you safe. I was selfish. _

_I'm sorry._

_It seems so easy when I say that. But in truth, it's so hard. Because I can't show you how much I really am. How much I regret hurting you… How much I regret losing you. Not a day goes by that I wished I could turn back time. It's silly. I know._

_Working keeps me sane. Although, it's helping out in a bar. It pays good. And at least it's a decent job. _

_You remember telling me, when we get enough money, we'll have a club of our own so you can practice mixing drinks. That's one reason I took this job. At least it's closer to what we wanted. What we dreamed of. _

_My apartment… It's small but it's near the beach. Just like the house we thought of building here, in California. It's a smaller version though. I wish you could see this. At least just smile to the memory. _

_A smile is all that matters to me. Doesn't matter if you're with someone else. I just want to see you smile at me…_

_I love you._

_I pray that you hear me. _

_I love you._

"So much…" Marissa said out loud.

She then moved back to bed and fell back to sleep. As she did, she gripped the necklace tight. Hoping that even just in her dreams, she would be with Alex again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Alex woke up with her head throbbing. She reached for her mobile phone which was ringing non-stop. It made her head hurt a little more.

"Shit." She muttered on the pillow.

"Hello?" She answered with an angry tone evident in her voice.

_**Hangover again?**_

"Good morning to you too Bianca…" Alex rolled out of bed standing up.

She slowly walked towards the bathroom. In desperate need of an aspirin for her head splitting headache.

_**You didn't meet up with Jodie and Summer last night. You drank, shit knows how much. Are you trying to kill yourself before you even see her?**_

Bianca angrily snapped. Alex was like this since she got back from London. And it worried her. Vodka, Rum, Tequila, it didn't really matter. Alex drank them till she passed out.

"I'm sorry. I just… I can't take the pain…" Alex mumbled clearing out the medicine cabinet in frustration.

_**If you can't then why are you doing this Alex? Why would you look for her if it only hurts you?**_

Bianca wanted Alex to be with Marissa. But the time her friend spent in frustration was not getting the best out of Alex. It was taking the worse. The once revered female athlete was now a loner, an alcoholic, with a temper that flares at the slightest provocation.

Alex was silent on the other end of the line. She rested the side of her head on the bathroom wall, sighing deeply.

_I don't know how long I can wait Marissa. I have to find you. I think I'm going out of my mind. _

Alex closed her eyes and thought of Marissa's smile.

_I'd give anything to see you again. _

----

Marissa stirred on her bed and opened her eyes. She stared at the clock at her night stand which read 10AM. She grumbled knowing she was off to work in a few hours with tons of chores to do on the way. She rolled and stared at the ceiling.

_Morning Alex. _

_Guess what… I have work today. You know who's playing at the bar? Rachel Yamagata. Ever heard of her? Don't really know if she's famous there in Europe. But she's good Alex. And with the types of music I remember you listening to, she fits your CD collection._

_I miss you._

_I say it every day. Here in my head._

_But it's true._

_I miss you._

Marissa raised her hand. She held on to the heart necklace she had been holding all night.

"You have my heart Alex. I hope I still have yours." Marissa smiled and sat up.

She wore the necklace before standing up.

----

The day turned into night. Alex had grown weary once more, searching Newport business centers for a chance to find Marissa. It was her first instinct to find Marissa in an office environment. Alex thought Marissa was too picky to apply for simpler jobs. She sat on the couch in her rented apartment with a frown on her face and a heavy heart. She sighed as she stood to find an alcoholic-free fridge.

"I need to get out…" Alex turned around and took her jacket.

_The Bait Shop is just around the pier. The place was alright._

Alex was about to go out the door when Summer appeared with her hand ready to knock. Alex grew wide-eyed.

_Oh brother…_

"ALEX COHEN! YOU TWIT! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT DRINKING AGAIN! SERIOUSLY!" Summer swatted Alex with her bag making Alex back down.

"Hi… Summer… Jodie…" Alex greeted while defending herself from Summer.

"She's uptight today. You didn't really look good last night." Jodie chuckled pulling her girlfriend away from her best friend.

"I swear Cohen… You get wasted like that again. I'll… I'll…" Summer pointed at Alex but the blonde just laughed at her friend.

"She's just going to carry you again then… You can ruin her Armani pants with your vomit." Jodie laughed but stopped with a glare from Summer.

Alex just smiled at her friends as they started to bicker. She thought of Marissa as she turned her back on them.

_I guess my drink will have to wait. Marissa, even their presence can't take the pain away. _

_They make me miss you more._

_Summer just got married to Jodie when I got back. You were gone. They wanted to wait for you. But couldn't._

_Where are you?_

----

"Marissa Cohen, take a break girl. You work too hard." The manager smiled as she gave Marissa a pat on the back.

Marissa smiled back.

_Took up your surname honey... Hope you don't mind… I know we're not married but… I like it… I love you… _

_They were nice enough not to check on me… They gave me the job when I begged them. But I work really hard you see? And it makes my boss happy. I'm learning honey. I'm learning how to work things out like you did back then. With the farm and stuff… Alex…_

"How about you take the rest of the day off Cohen? You come in really early everyday and you're really giving me my money's worth." Jean, the manager smiled sweeping the floor.

"It's fine. I like Rachael Yamagata too. I mean… I would love to stay and help."

_If I try hard enough would I see you again? I miss you… I'll earn a little more and I'll go there to find you. Hope you at least read one of my letters. I won't stop trying Alex…_

_I'll find you._

----

Alex took a walk at the pier and breathed out. She rested her arm on the railing and stayed there for a while. She looked out into the ocean and sighed.

_Another day is almost going to end and I still can't find you. _

_Where are you?_

Alex turned around and walked towards the Bait Shop.

_I just have to get myself wasted so I can fall asleep. _

She opened the doors of the club and a sultry voice was singing. She looked down and saw Rachael Yamagata. Alex didn't know who she was though. She just stood there for a while and listened. The lyrics where slowly being written in her head.

_I think about how it might have been  
We'd spend our days traveling'  
It's not that I don't understand you  
It's not that I don't want to be with you   
But you only wanted me  
The way you wanted me_

So, I will head out alone and hope for the best  
And we can hang our heads down as we skip the goodbyes  
You can tell the world what you want them to hear  
I've got nothing left to lose, my dear  
So, I'm up for the little white lies  
But you and I know the reason why  
I'm gone, and you're still there

Marissa was behind the bar, sitting on at stool. She had taken a break and was watching Rachael sing. She turned her head towards the crowd below. Her head silently sang with the soulful singer. Marissa closed her eyes and gazed towards the piano. Her heart has never felt this heavy.

_I'll buy a magazine searching for your face  
From coast to coast, or whatever I find my place  
I'll track you on the radio  
And I'll sign your list in a different name  
But as close as I come to you   
It's not the same_

So, I will head out alone and hope for the best  
We can pat ourselves on the back and say that we tried   
And if one of us makes it big  
We can spill our regrets  
And talk about how the love never dies  
But you and I know the reason why  
I'm gone, and you're still there  


The two girls didn't know they were at the same place and at the same time. They didn't know their hearts were calling out for each other. They thought the love they had was long forgotten by the other. Little did they know that they will find that love again. But it won't be easy.

_  
So, steal the show  
And do your best to cover the tracks that I have left  
I wish you well and hope you find whatever you're looking for  
The way I might've changed my mind  
But you only showed me the door _

So, I will head out alone and hope for the best  
We can pat ourselves on the back and say that we tried  
And if one of us makes it big  
We can spill our regrets  
And talk about how the love never dies  
But you and I know the reason why

The song ended and Marissa stood up to get some air. Tears brimming in her eyes. She walked out the back door. And started to cry.

"You miss her don't you…"

Marissa turned and found her Jean behind her.

"I'm sorry. I'll just be a minute…" Marissa hurriedly wiped her tears.

"It's ok. Take your time." The older girl smiled and went back inside.

Alex made her way down the winding staircase. She walked straight to the bar and took a stool.

"Just give me vodka. And keep them coming." Alex told the bartender.

Alex was ready to drown herself with alcohol again. The pain was just too great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Marissa went back inside the club. But she spent her time in the storage room the rest of the evening. She couldn't handle the crowd tonight. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Looking down at her checklist, she sighed deeply. She thought of how it was before Alex then thought about when Alex was with her.

_I should stop being too hard on myself right? If you were here you'll tell me that. You didn't really mind if you were the receiving end of my bad side. You loved me unconditionally Alex. And I threw it all away._

Marissa held her right hand up and held on to her necklace. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't want me to say all of these things to myself? Why do I get the feeling I still have your heart with me?_

Marissa opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She hurriedly took care of the boxes which were not properly stocked and listed them down on her list. Her heart was lighter, although she didn't know the reason why.

----

_Her lips were like… rose petals that I couldn't get enough of. Her eyes shimmering green… Who would have thought she would fall in love with me? The way she yelled at me the first time we met… The way she ignored my existence the first few days of school…_

Alex silently thought to herself as she stared at her shot glass. She was seemingly getting drunk. A few more shots and she was going to knock herself out. Alex frowned when she felt her phone vibrate. She reached for her pocket and took it out. The caller ID spelled in big bold letters: S-U-M-M-E-R. Alex could only roll her eyes.

"Hello?" She immediately said as she flipped her phone.

_**COHEN! WHERE ARE YOU?**_

"Uhm… Some place you aren't?" Alex replied resting her forehead on the bar.

_**Very funny smartass… NOW WHERE ARE YOU? Are you drinking again?**_

Summer was voicing out an angry tone. Just like Bianca, she worries about her best friend's ex-girlfriend, her girlfriend's best friend. Alex has been a handful since they got to Newport. She wasn't really making it easy for Summer and Jodie.

"Summer… That's none of your business."

_**DAMNIT ALEX! You ARE my business. HECK! YOU are OUR business. Your mom is worried about your drinking habits. You agreed to stop once she allowed you to look for Marissa. YOU HAVE TO COME HOME NOW!**_

"I'll come home when I want to. Clear?" Alex replied.

She was tired of the rants and ramblings of her friends. The endless reminders of not to drink too much, not to stay out late were flooding her every minute of the day. It wasn't getting through her though. On days like today, Mr. Vodka and his friends were the only cure to what Alex was feeling inside. Nothing else could soothe it. Except maybe, finding the girl she still loves.

She didn't care if Summer was still ranting on the other end of the line. She flipped her phone to end the call. Summer would probably swat her bag at her face in the morning, but Alex didn't care. She put the phone back to her pocket and signaled the bartender. The bartender smiled at her and knew what she wanted: A few more shots of vodka.

Taking the shot glass in her hand, she stared at the liquid then drank it straight up. She shook her head feeling the heat of the liquor burn her throat, reaching her chest then suddenly disappear. Alex closed her eyes as she put the glass down.

"Bartender, I need more!"

----

Marissa picked up the last set of boxes to be entered into the inventory. She placed it near the last shelf then smiled at herself for a job well done. Mark, one of the bartenders stopped by the storage room and greeted her.

"Hey Marissa! All done?" The black haired boy smiled.

"Yeah." Marissa replied with a smile as she started to make her way out of the storage room.

She was halted by his hand on hers. Marissa turned to him before slowly pulling her hand away from his.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow." He struggled to finish his sentence as he found his shoes interesting to stare at.

Marissa smiled and shook her head in reply.

"I can't. My shift is tomorrow, remember? Sorry." Marissa slowly turned as the boy looked up to utter another proposition.

But Marissa wasn't really interested.

_You know honey. He's been trying to hit on me since… Well… Ever since I got here. He has this mentality that thinks if I go out with him, I'll forget you. But you know what? I have to die just to forget about you. I'll never forget you Alex. Never._

Marissa made her way to the kitchen and onwards to the bar. She sported a grin on her face which she found rather weird. It was like this for a few hours now. She didn't know it had something to do with the blonde girl who was about to pass out on the bar.

----

"More bartender. I still can take it." Alex slurred as she spoke.

The bartender could only shake her head. She couldn't deny the blonde since she was paying her drinks. She handed Alex her glass of vodka. And the blonde returned her a smile.

"Thanks. You're a good person. You know." Alex rambled as she drank the liquor.

She wiped her lips with her hanky. The girl just smiled and got her another glass. Alex was certainly going to ask for more.

"What's your name?" Alex asked resting her chin on her hands.

She had this weird, drunk, almost goofy kind of smile that the bartender found adorable. Then again, Alex was really cute whether she was drunk or not. You could ask Marissa and Bianca about that.

"Joyce." The bartender replied with a sweet smile.

Alex smiled back with her eyes almost closing. She could see things unclearly but she could make out the shapes. She knew where the people are and where her glasses were. She was so drunk that if she tried to stand up, she was sure to fall down.

Just then she heard Joyce, the bartender, greeting someone behind her. Although her thoughts were incoherent at the moment, she heard the word Marissa. Alex shook her head knowing she must be so drunk she's hearing things. She turned to her watch which read 1130. She had to make her way home. A cab should do her good tonight. Not unless, Summer and Jodie knew where to find her. Slowly she started to stand up. She waved her hand to say goodbye to Joyce.

The alcohol in her system was acting double time. She had drunk too much vodka for her body to take in. Before she could turn, Alex knees failed to support her and she bent down hitting her head on the bar. Before she knew it she was laying on the floor, with warm green eyes watching over her.

"I must be dreaming…" Alex muttered before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Marissa looked down at the girl beneath her. She instinctively kneeled down to see if the blonde girl was alright. She turned her around and let the girl's head rest on her lap. She was looking up at Joyce who was leaning down against the bar chuckling. She smiled. As her eyes looked down to the girl in her lap, Marissa was astonished with the crystal blue eyes she had longed to see looking wearily back at her.

"Alex…" Marissa whispered.

Her heart felt being freed from all the torment she had been experiencing since their separation. She ran her fingers through Alex's blonde hair smiling at the touch.

Joyce who was above them watched them closely. It seemed as though Marissa knew the girl. And her friend's smile has never been this loving.

They were both startled when Jean appeared looking down at the passed out customer.

"What happened here?" She asked kneeling beside Marissa.

"She passed out." Joyce went back to serving drinks knowing very well Jean would have ordered her to anyway.

Marissa held Alex's hand and tried to look for her pulse. She was worried. But at the same time happy. Two years of not seeing each other. Who would have thought she would find the love of her life passed out in the bar she was working in?

"We should take her to my office." Jean suggested taking Alex's other arm.

Marissa just nodded and took Alex's arm on her shoulder. She held on Alex's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her. Jean didn't notice though.

_Alex… I love you… I can't believe you're in my arms. Alex… Oh Alex… _

Marissa closed her eyes as they walked into Jean's office. She laid Alex onto the couch in the office. Jean walked out to check another ruckus on the bar leaving Marissa alone to tend to Alex with the blonde's head on her lap.

Alex was on LALA-land but she could smell Marissa in her blackout.

_Marissa… Honey… Please… I love you…_

Momentarily Marissa caught Alex looking up at her. Their eyes met and Alex furrowed her brows. She knew the blonde was still too drunk and must think she's dreaming. But Marissa didn't want to waste time. Closing her eyes, she leaned down to kiss Alex's lips. Alex did the same but her head was saying you're too drunk to comprehend what's happening. But there was a memory that played in her head.

"_Um… You look… Beautiful…" _

"_Can you please stop staring? You're making me feel embarrassed."_

"_I can't…"_

"_You can't?"_

"_I can't…"_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_I don't really know. I can't help but look at you that's all."_

"_Well there's got to be an explanation. With you looking at me like that and all."_

"_I just think some things are best left unanalyzed."_

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_I'm in love with you."_

"_I promise to keep it till the day I die…"_

"_Can you keep a secret for me too then?"_

"_Sure." _

"_I'm in love with you too."_

"Marissa…" Alex muttered as they kissed.

Marissa smiled bringing her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"I love you Alex… So much…"

Behind the wooden door of Jean's office, Mark saw their exchange. He furrowed his brows. It couldn't be the Alex Cohen Marissa talked to Joyce about. The Alex Cohen that Marissa was searching for. He watched Marissa laid Alex's head on the couch with a huge smile on her face. She kissed the blonde's cheek a few times as she put pillows under her head.

Marissa stood up. Smiling at the person she loved dearly. She had found Alex. It was more than she could ever ask for. She didn't realize Mark was standing behind the door because Jean abruptly came in.

"How is she?"

"She's fine: Just passed out. She's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow." Marissa smiled looking at Alex's peaceful rest.

Jean shook her head.

"She's lucky she's cute." The older girl said looking at Marissa while wriggling her brows.

Marissa giggled and walked out, smiling at the peeping Mark as she did. The boy frowned. But he wasn't that much of a quitter. He's going to try and win Marissa's heart. And no blonde girl can stand in his way.

----

Alex stirred the next day. Her head hurt like hell. She grimaced in pain rubbing her forehead. Then she felt it. A hand rubbing her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Bianca beside her. Summer was hovering above her. The two were certainly smiling.

"I have a headache that might actually split my skull and you two are smiling."

Alex turned her head to face Bianca who was still grinning.

"And when did you arrive?" The blonde asked but the two girls just giggled.

Jodie appeared from the kitchen with three mugs of coffee on a tray.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jodie asked looking at the two girls around her best friend.

Summer and Bianca shook their heads.

"Told me what?" Alex asked sitting up abruptly.

But she fell on the couch again as she felt the world spin around.

_I swear I saw Marissa. I felt her lips. On mine._

Alex closed her eyes not realizing she wasn't paying attention to her friends.

"Alex… Didn't you hear me? Marissa called us. She took you home." Jodie grinned placing the tray on the coffee table.

"She did?" Alex eyes grew wide and jumped up out of the couch.

"I have to see her." Alex tried to grab her wallet but Summer stopped her.

She looked behind her as Bianca put her hand on her shoulder.

"Rest. She'll be dropping by tonight. Better make yourself presentable Cohen." Bianca grinned placing a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alex walked towards the window and watched her friends talk and giggle. She stared out and watched the sun rise.

_Marissa. Finally._

----

"Um… Jean? Can I have the night off tonight? It's just pretty important…" Marissa fumbled with her pen as she asked her boss.

"What's tonight Cohen? Got a date?" Jean grinned.

She was going to allow Marissa but she did find shy-Marissa adorable.

"Um… I… No… Not a date. Just dinner. With a friend…"

"Does this friend have blonde hair and crystal blue eyes?" Jean asked tapping her pen on her chin.

Marissa just looked down at her feet with a smile.

"Has a drinking habit that can make me a millionaire?"

Marissa blushed as she looked up.

Jean stood up and gave Marissa a tap on her shoulder.

"Go already. And bring her back tomorrow ok?" Jean smiled as she watched Marissa make her way out the door.

Marissa wore a smile till she got out of the door.

_Alex. I could hardly wait._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Alex paced back and forth on her apartment while her friends were watching a movie. It was lunch time and she could hardly wait for dinner. She wanted to see Marissa now. Her heart ached knowing a few hours were in between them.

_This is crazy. She's fifteen minutes away and these… Well I don't want to call them imbeciles because they aren't. These… friends of mine. Yeah that's it. FRIENDS of mine wouldn't want me to go and see her. They're saying wait for the right moment. Yeah right. I waited long enough._

"I have to see her now…" Alex mumbled but her friends heard her and turned their heads.

"What? I really need to. Two years… Two years!" Alex emphasized looking wearily at her friends.

The trio just laughed.

"Fine Cohen. See her already. Bait Shop. You do remember where that is right?" Summer joked, earning kiss from Jodie.

Bianca stood up and straightened Alex's shirt.

"Remember. You're Alex Cohen. You're charming. You're cute. So bring her back ok? We can't wait to see her either." Bianca spoke earning a huge grin from everyone in the room.

Alex nodded and gave Bianca a kiss on the forehead. She ran out to be on her way to see Marissa.

----

At the Bait Shop, Marissa was all smiles. She was helping out with the posters before she took the night off. Mark and Joyce were also around. Jean was in her office doing some paper work, leaving her employees by their lonesome to prep up the club for tonight's show.

"So… You know the girl?" Joyce asked out of the blue, giving Marissa a slight nudge.

Marissa just smiled. She opted to not answer the question. She was too excited and thinking of Alex will just fuel her desire to run out and go see the blonde again. She didn't want to push the wrong buttons. She wanted to wait for dinner. It's just a few hours a way anyway. She could take the anticipation.

Mark just swept the floor with a frown on his face. He overheard the girls talking but he didn't really show them that he was eavesdropping. He thought of ways to get Marissa to think of him instead of the new blonde girl.

"Who did the last inventory check?" Jean appeared from her office as she looked at her employees.

"I did." Marissa raised her hand with a smile.

"Let's go Cohen. Or you'll be late for tonight." Jean grinned, motioning Marissa to go to her.

Mark just frowned more. He felt his blood boil. How could a new blonde girl make so much impact to Marissa? He asked himself. They did after all know little about "Marissa Cohen." Marissa wasn't the type to talk about herself that often. Mark was.

----

Alex was a few meters away from the Bait Shop when she saw a lady selling roses. She thought for a second.

_White or Red._

Alex always gave Marissa white roses. So she guessed she would buy the white ones. She thought again.

_Would it be alright to give Marissa roses?_

Alex didn't know if Marissa was still single or if she was with somebody. She didn't want to build complications for the other girl. Her heart ached for Marissa's love, but she would not force it. If Marissa was taken, Alex would be happy for her. But of course the blonde knew it would hurt as hell.

_White roses it is._

Alex reached the Bait Shop door and opened it. She entered slowly, peeking if there were people around. She looked down to where the bar was and she found the bartender, Joyce and the black haired guy. She slowly made her way down the winding staircase. She saw Joyce go to the manager's office, leaving the black haired guy in the bar: Sweeping.

"Um… Hi… I'm looking for Marissa Cooper." Alex greeted politely, making the black haired guy turn around.

Mark saw Alex and knew exactly what to do. He was so engrossed into putting Alex out of the picture that he missed out the surname Alex used to ask for Marissa.

"Oh. She's at the back. I'm Mark, her boyfriend."

Alex could feel her blood pressure rising, but she kept it in check. She tried hard not to make her lips twitch in anger. She was here for Marissa. Not for a brawl. She gave out half a smile knowing pretty well Marissa's personal life was not her business. Two years. It was two human years. What else could Alex expect?

"I'm Alex." She let out as she took a stool beside the bar.

She gently put the roses on top of the bar, while Mark swept the petals that fell.

"You want anything?" Mark asked.

"Vodka please." Alex replied.

She wanted to start getting drunk now. She didn't want the pain she was feeling. But she was determined to let of Marissa if this was the case. She was her friend too. And this, no matter how hard, Alex was going to take in, absorb, and let go. She loved Marissa that much to let Marissa be where she was happy.

"Hey! Don't you think that's too early for that?" Joyce appeared from the office.

She smiled at Alex then she took away the bottle of vodka on Mark's hand.

"COHEN! You have a visitor!" She yelled out making Alex eyes grow wide-eyed.

_You have to be kidding me? You used my surname. Oh honey… You really know how to make me smile. No matter what you did. And this… Ass doesn't know a thing about you doesn't he? He doesn't know who we were to each other. _

Alex smiled shaking her head. She looked up to Mark who was grinning at her. She knew what the boy was thinking. She found it pretty damn funny.

"Cohen?" Alex let out smiling widely.

"Yeah Cohen... What's so funny?" Joyce asked clearly confused at Alex's question.

"That's my surname." Alex replied smiling widely at Mark who turned pale.

"Really? Are you guys…" Joyce started to ask with her brows arching.

"No. Not yet anyway." Alex answered still smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

Marissa bolted out of Jean's office, her eyes focused on Joyce. She didn't notice Alex was sitting beside the bar. The blonde was looking at Joyce too.

"You called?" Marissa asked holding a chart in her hand.

With the sound of Marissa's voice, Alex turned and saw her for the first time in two years. Her heart began to beat faster, at times would slow down. It surprised Alex. How could one girl do this to her in a span of seconds? Alex slowly stood up and took the flowers in her hands. She breathed in as Marissa walked closer. Marissa didn't notice Alex was looking at her. Her eyes were glued to the chart she was holding.

"You know… I think our vodka is being…" Marissa started to babble to Joyce but when she slowly looked up, she saw Alex.

The two stared at each other for a while. Their eyes were looking straight to the other. Alex was smiling but Marissa had a weird shocked facial expression. Two years, and they finally meet again.

Joyce and Mark just stared at them. They wondered what was going on. Mark who was still unable to come back for the sudden pang of embarrassment decided to break the silence.

"You two know…" Mark began to speak but was halted when Marissa hurriedly ran to where Alex was, giving her a fiery kiss.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's neck pulling her lost but now found love closer. The kiss deepened as Marissa opened her mouth, letting Alex's tongue explore it. Gone were the pains their hearts were being tortured with. What was left was utter happiness to find there was still love for them to move forward with.

Alex dropped the flowers on the floor. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist erasing any gap between them.

"I love you…" Alex mumbled under Marissa's lips.

Their kiss became feverish, so much so it was as if they were trying to make up for the two years they have spent longing for one another. Marissa's hand where tracing lines on Alex's jaw line. Alex's hands moved to cup Marissa's cheek, pulling the other girl's lips closer to hers.

"I love you..." Marissa mumbled her lips momentarily leaving Alex's.

She came back to kiss Alex again with more intensity than the previous. Alex could only moan to the kiss. They missed each so much that they didn't care about who was looking or what they were thinking.

"I'm sorry." Marissa parted her lips from Alex's.

She looked up to Alex with tears brimming in her eyes. The fear of the love she could have lost was aching within her, tearing her heart apart. It was as if she was going to go crazy if this wasn't happening: If this was just a dream. She couldn't help but feel guilty, the past coming to haunt her. The unnecessary pain she caused, the gap that it created, was just too great. Marissa couldn't just say it once. She felt like saying it forever would not make up for the mistakes she did.

"I'm so sorry…" Marissa said again looking deep into Alex's crystal blue eyes.

"I was too late. You were gone. You already were on your way to London. I…" Marissa started to ramble but Alex brought her fingers to the girl's lips to silence her.

Alex didn't care about what she felt when Marissa broke up with her. What she felt when Marissa would ignore her, would hurt her. The feeling of being without Marissa almost killed her. She didn't care about what could have been or what should have been. Marissa was here in her arms now.

"I don't care about the past. All I care about is you. I love you." Alex whispered leaning in to kiss Marissa again.

Mark and Joyce were just staring at them: Too dumbfounded to say anything else. What else can you do with two people who were making out while standing up?

----

Bianca was already on a date with some girl while Summer and Jodie were still at Alex's rented apartment. They were already good to go, but Jodie was being a little hard-headed to follow Summer's request.

"What… are you doing?" Summer arched her brow as she watched Jodie eat a bowl of popcorn.

"Eafing" Jodie let out while her mouth was full.

Summer rolled her eyes then threw a pillow at Jodie who just ended up with her eyes growing wide then turned to watch the movie again.

"Jodie… We need to leave in ten minutes because they would need privacy." Summer pleaded but Jodie didn't really mind her.

"There's a room they can go to for privacy."

Summer frowned and pouted then took her bag from the coffee table in front of Jodie. For all of those who didn't know, Jodie can't stand Summer when she pouts. So in the end Jodie just rolled her eyes, went into the kitchen then went out with Summer.

Whipped?

----

Marissa rested her head on Alex's shoulder as they watched the sun set on the beach. The actually stared at their entwined still somehow in disbelief that it was Alex's.

"So… How long have you been working there? At the Bait Shop?" Alex asked looking at her, holding her hand tighter.

"Three months. I love you…" Marissa replied giving Alex a kiss on the lips.

Her lips lingered on the blonde's, their noses grazing.

"I love you too…" Alex whispered not moving her lips away from Marissa's.

They pull apart slowly: Their eyes not leaving the others from their sight. Alex ran her fingers on the base of Marissa's neck and found the heart necklace. She leaned in then softly nipped Marissa's neck, making the other girl moan.

Marissa placed her hand on Alex's back: Caressing her blonde lover, pulling her closer to her.

They pull apart, their hearts seemingly content but in reality were growing eager to be able to do more. They look at each other memorizing the face. The face they sought after for, the face they longed to find. They shared a smile, a loving smile.

"Mark is?" Alex asked still looking at Marissa with awe.

"A friend. Who is actually trying to hit on me, but I don't care. I love you. I want you. I need you." Marissa declared, her eyes searching the depths of Alex's blue eyes.

"He said he was your boyfriend." Alex added.

Her smile was so loving; Marissa knew it didn't really matter to Alex. But the brunette had to ask.

"You know he isn't. He's just... You know... Like DJ... It doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't." Alex replied with a low voice, utterly seducing Marissa to lean in.

And so she did.

"It doesn't because?" She asked staring at Alex's red lips.

"You are using my Surname. Ms. Cohen." Alex smiled leaning in as well.

She left a gap for Marissa to erase.

"That's Mrs. Cohen to you." The brunette replied, kissing Alex with as much passion as there was in their hearts.

Sunsets and sunrise, it's like how their love is: Much like any other love in this world. You have the ups, you have the downs. But you can always look forward to what a new day can bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Marissa wakes up in her apartment and smiles at the person beside her who was still fast asleep: Alex. She leans in giving the blonde a soft kiss on the forehead. Marissa smiled and watched her.

_One week. I can't believe it has been a week since she held me again. I can't even believe she's with me. But she is. She gave up her apartment, that big posh apartment to be here with me: In may not be so posh but it's a cute apartment._

Alex suddenly moves but she was still asleep. She unconsciously holds on to Marissa wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. Marissa sits up, still a sweet smile on her face. She watched Alex's peaceful state. She leaned in and kissed Alex's lips gently: Careful not to wake the blonde.

_I don't have worries. I'm not worried. Well… The fact that her ex Bianca is going out with a girl who offered Alex a job... Fancy office desk job... She wears a sexy skirt… And a sexy blouse… And with her glasses... She's… Hot…_

Marissa bites her bottom lip and runs her hand through Alex's blonde hair. Alex responds by yawning and opening her eyes. She smiled at Marissa and leans up to kiss her.

"What time is it?" Alex asked rubbing her forehead, yawning again.

"Six thirty. You better get on the shower. I'll fix breakfast." Marissa replied giving Alex a kiss on the lips again.

"Alright. Remember, Summer and Bianca are coming to the Bait Shop tonight." Alex slowly rolled out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

"What time will drop by?" Marissa asked while she fixed their bed.

"I'll call you. Ok honey?" Alex peeped out from the bathroom and gave her a wink.

_What's nice is that… Mark has become a good friend to her in a week span. Hopefully not with a hidden agenda. I'm keeping my guard up. There's no way I'm losing Alex. No way. Not this time._

Marissa smiled and walked out of their room and towards the kitchen.

----

Mark and Joyce were already at the Bait Shop prepping up the place for the show for tonight. Marissa didn't come in early, but Jean knew she would be there when her shift starts. Jean didn't mind. Marissa still worked hard. But now, she had Alex to take care of when she wakes up.

"So you think this is cool?" Mark asked looking nervously at the poster he just put up.

"Yeah. They say she's great." Joyce replied putting up another one.

"Um… Joyce… You think… You maybe…" Mark stuttered.

Joyce replied with an arched brow.

"We could go out since Marissa's taken?"

"Um… No… No… Just hang out. You know…" Mark scratched his head.

BUSTED.

Joyce giggled and gave him a slight slap on the back.

"I'm just playing with you. It's cool to hang out with someone sometimes." She stuck her tongue out and turned around to Jean's office.

"She so wants me." Mark grinned shaking his head.

----

Alex was almost on her lunch break when Beth popped inside her office. Beth is Bianca's new significant other. She's a nice person, caring, and definitely loved Bianca. Alex liked her for her ex-lover and friend. It was the icing on Beth and Bianca's relationship.

"Hey… Just wanted to remind you we're going to the Bait Shop tonight." Beth beamed.

Alex knew her friend was excited. A week of not seeing your girlfriend really gets to you sometimes.

"No worries. I'll be there." Alex took out her glasses and closed her eyes.

"Tired much?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Alex smiled waving to her fleeing friend.

"See you later!" Beth shouted as she disappeared.

Alex leaned back to her chair and took a flask out of her bag. She poured the liquid in her orange juice and drank it.

_I can't get enough of it. If I can't take a sip just for a day, my system reacts. I don't know if this is good. But I need it. It makes me sane._

Beth is the only thing fine about this job. But I have to stay here. I have to help Marissa somehow with the bills and all. It pays well. I can take what the other employees say about my girl. Because what they say doesn't matter. Only Marissa and I matter.

Alex finished the glass but her throat was still aching for liquor. She rested her head on her desk sighing.

_I need more. I'm going to the Bait Shop later anyway. I can get more._

----

Marissa worked with Joyce behind the bar serving drinks while Mark did his thing keeping the club all nice and neat. Jean had Binocular to play tonight. One of the reasons Bianca was coming in tonight. Summer and Bianca already phoned Marissa that they're on their way. Alex hasn't yet. But Marissa knew Beth will drag her ass soon.

"They're good huh?" Mark asked taking a seat facing Joyce with a smile.

"Of course they are." Joyce replied without looking at the poor boy.

Marissa just smiled and just then saw Summer and Bianca coming down the winding staircase.

"HEY COOP!" Summer reached out across the bar to pull Marissa into a hug.

"Easy Summer. The glasses." Marissa giggled and let out a huge smile when Summer took her seat.

"Hi Marissa." Bianca took her seat too.

"Hey. What do you guys want?" Marissa asked wiping the bar.

"I'll just have coke." Bianca smiled taking out her mobile phone.

"Me too. Where are your girlfriends?" Summer asked.

"They'll be here soon." Marissa smiled handing them their drinks.

"Hey baby…" Beth appeared giving Bianca a kiss on the cheek.

Alex followed with flowers in her hand. She handed them to Marissa and she leaned across the bar to give her a kiss on the lips.

"We could have been earlier. But Alex wanted to pass by the flower shop." Beth grinned as Alex grinned back.

"You passed by a flower shop and only Marissa gets flowers? How sweet of you…" Bianca frowned turned away from her girlfriend.

"Just because Alex wanted to get Marissa flowers and I didn't get you flowers doesn't mean I won't get you something…" Beth said moving closer to Bianca, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist.

Bianca was unmoving. Summer, Marissa and Alex just watched them with smiles on her faces.

Beth held out her hand and showed Bianca a box. Bianca turned to her girlfriend then to the box. She opened it slowly and it revealed a silver hair pin. She smiled and pulled Beth into a hug.

"You know… You should wait for us to give you the gifts before you get jealous of each other." Alex smiled winking at her blushing friend.

"I'm sorry." Bianca let out an apologetic smile.

Beth smiled back and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Geez… Where's Jodie when I need her?" Summer frowned, pouting as she faced Marissa.

"I'm sure it's just traffic Sums. Have some more coke?"

"Yeah Coop. Pour right away."

"Honey… I'll have vodka." Alex smiled.

Marissa looked at her and smiled back. She reluctantly poured her girlfriend a glass of liquor. She looked at Alex's eyes which had slight pigments of red. She knew Alex had at least two shots of vodka before arriving at the club.

_Alex… What are you doing?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII **

The morning after, Marissa was, again, up early. She wanted to discuss Alex's drinking habits over breakfast. She wanted to know how she gets drunk in the office. It was certainly worrying her. Who wouldn't be? Alex almost passed out that night and Marissa knew something was bothering her. She knew Alex wouldn't drink that much. Well… The old Alex she knew.

_I hope she's not having problems with me. I mean, we still spend quality time together. And… Well… The sex ain't bad. In fact it's… Amazing… She just drinks a lot. Even at work… Beth mentioned not seeing her though. She must be mixing it in her drinks. _

Marissa flipped the last set of pancakes and served them on the table. Alex appeared from their room with her hand holding her head.

"What's for breakfast?" Alex asked wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist.

"Pancakes… And Eggs…" The brunette replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They took their seats right across each other. They smiled and then began to eat. Marissa was silent for most of their meal. Alex noticed this.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing from where I am at? Is there with you?" Marissa looked up to meet Alex's eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Alex replied looking down on her plate.

Marissa sighed, but she wasn't going to give up. Alex definitely had to stop her habit before it's too late. Marissa was going to make sure she does.

----

Bianca opened her eyes and saw Beth still fast asleep beside her. She ran invisible traces on her lover's back which was facing her. She pressed her lips gently against Beth's skin making her wake up.

"Morning…" Bianca smiled as her lover turned to face her.

Beth wasn't wearing the same smile though. She just stared at Bianca for a while. The other girl gazed at her eyes which was emotionless.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you always compare me with your ex?" Beth asked bluntly.

Bianca could only feel her heart ache. She was wrong to judge her girlfriend and her intentions the night before.

"Would you always expect something if Alex gave Marissa something?"

Bianca placed her hand on Beth's cheek.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it to be that way…"

Beth let out a small smile but she turned around to look away from Bianca.

"I'll just take you to the train station later. I'll pick you up next week."

----

"JODIE! JODIE!" Summer was rummaging through her wardrobe while Jodie was still asleep on their bed.

Summer turned and saw Jodie still somewhat snoring. Jodie had worked overtime the night before. She came in late on the Bait Shop just to pick Summer up. It was endearing, but Summer wished Jodie had time. Summer plopped beside the bed and tucked a few strands of Jodie's hair.

"Sweetie… Wake up…" Summer whispered leaning to kiss Jodie's cheek.

"Hrrrrmhmmm…" Jodie mumbled and just hugged the pillow tight.

"You work too hard… And you know that…" Summer lay beside Jodie and held her tight.

Jodie smiled feeling Summer's arms holding her close. She fell asleep once more, taking Summer with her.

----

Marissa straightened her dress and looked at Alex who was buttoning her blouse. It was both their day off and they were going to have a picnic on the beach with the rest of the girls. She still wanted to talk to Alex, but she wasn't going to push the issue. She hoped Alex would open up with her own accord. Marissa was going to be there no matter what happens.

"Honey… Let's go." Alex turned and smiled at her.

The blonde held out her hand which Marissa gladly took.

"So what have you packed?" Alex asked turning to Marissa as they started to walk outside the apartment.

"Everything non-alcoholic." Marissa replied.

Alex just shook her head with a smile and held Marissa's hand tighter.

----

Bianca was picking up their picnic basket when Beth went out of the bathroom. She took Bianca's bags and started to walk towards the door. They were both silent since the time they woke. It really bothered Bianca, knowing pretty well her girlfriend was upset. Beth hasn't uttered a word since their earlier conversation.

"Baby…" Bianca whispered but Beth didn't turn.

The other girl just opened the door then turned to her.

"Let's go… We don't want to be late."

Bianca just nodded and followed her.

----

"Jodie?" Summer walked over to the living room with her bags in tow. She was looking for Jodie who was still in the bedroom.

"Coming Babe." Jodie appeared smiling at her and then helping her with her bags.

"Think we'll all have a great morning?"

"Yeah definitely. Why?"

"I don't know… I just feel heavy today." Summer smiled sweetly although in her heart she was really worried.

----

All six girls spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. Bianca, Marissa and Summer were working their tan. Alex, Jodie and Beth went out into the ocean to surf. It gave everybody a chance to talk about their problems.

"Sum… You think I should ask Alex what's bothering her?" Marissa asked.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Summer asked back.

"She's been drinking too much…"

"Maybe it's just stress…" Bianca spoke joining the conversation.

"Yeah maybe stress." Summer nodded in reply looking up to Marissa.

"Yeah maybe…" Marissa just rubbed her forehead.

"At least you know you're not her problem." Bianca added adjusting her sunglasses.

"Something wrong with Beth?" Marissa asked.

"No. Not with her. She's really sweet. I just… Tend to upset her."

"Maybe you should stay here instead of going back with me in Boston?" Summer suggested.

"I'll think about it…"

"Stay. I'm sure she'll love to have you around." Marissa smiled sitting up.

"Yeah I guess. How about you and Jodie?"

"We're fine. She just works too hard. But we're fine." Summer smiled as she watched the other three girls walk to shore.

Beth left her board to stand on the sand as she plopped beside it. Jodie and Alex did the same. They heard her sigh as they all watched the ocean.

"Having problems with your girl?" Jodie asked still looking at the ocean.

"Not really. I just can't be as perfect as you I guess." Beth replied looking at Alex beside her.

"I'm not perfect. Believe me…" Alex retorted letting out a sigh of her own.

"You two have perfect girlfriends. We have perfect girlfriends, what more can you ask for?" Jodie pointed out looking at the other two girls.

"Yeah… I guess. You should cut out with the drinking though." Beth took her gaze back to Alex.

"Why? She's drinking again?" Jodie asked surprised.

Alex could just shake her head and smile.

"I think she has been drinking everyday." Beth replied.

"Well you don't want to lose Marissa that way. STOP DRINKING" Jodie messed up Alex's hair and smiled.

"Stop drinking alcoholic beverages you mean." Alex smiled looking out into the ocean again.

It's good to have good friends around who care. It helps us put ourselves in the right perspective. All six girls knew they were all lucky. And they thank God everyday for that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

Alex and Marissa entered their apartment quietly. They were both tired with the time they have spent with their friends. They both plopped onto the couch to rest before taking a shower. Marissa leaned in to smell Alex's breath. It was still alcohol free.

"You smell sexy when you don't have alcohol in your system…" Marissa ran her hand through Alex's hair, biting her lower lip as she stared.

"Really now?"

"Uhum… Doesn't it feel good to be alcohol free?" Marissa asked giving her a kiss on the chin.

Alex pretended to think, earning her a slap from her girlfriend.

"Yes it feels good. Specially if you're this near to me… It feels much better…" Alex replied pulling Marissa into a hug.

Marissa just rested her head on Alex's chest. She savored the warmth the blonde was enveloping her with.

"I love you Alex…" Marissa whispered moving up to rest her body above Alex's.

"I love you too Marissa." They smiled bringing their lips together into a passionate kiss.

----

Beth walked inside her apartment with Bianca in tow. They barely spoke to each other on the ride home. It made Bianca worried. Beth went straight to the kitchen to wash the dishes they have used early that morning. Bianca watched her sadly.

"What time is your flight again?" Beth asked while she put the dishes on the sink.

"Um…" Bianca didn't want to reply.

She actually didn't want to leave.

"Don't forget to call Tiffany. She said she'll pick you up in the airport." Beth added but Bianca was still not replying.

"Bian?" Beth asked wiping her hand with a towel.

She walked towards the living room and found Bianca sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

She sat beside her girlfriend, but she kept a little distance between them.

"Do you think it's alright if I move in with you?" Bianca suddenly asked starling Beth in the process.

----

Jodie and Summer entered Jodie's apartment in all smiles. They had a nice time with their friends and they were both thankful for having a good relationship. They hoped their friends resolve theirs.

"I think it's because you're more mature, considering you're a year older." Summer said as they placed their belongings inside the apartment.

"Well, maybe. I mean they all are of the same age." Jodie grinned making Summer smile.

"Don't forget to get enough rest when I'm gone. You really work too hard."

"I promise. I'll take care of myself sweet cheeks." Jodie pulled her into a hug.

"Promise to help Alex stay sober?"

"Shouldn't you ask Marissa for that? Or Beth since they work together?"

"It should also include you…"

"I was just kidding… I will take care of her…" Jodie kissed Summer's lips and held her tight.

----

Marissa lay on the couch with Alex on top. Their make-out session ended up into a making-love-on-the-couch much to their desires. Marissa's hands were gripping any part of the couch it could hold on to. Her breathing has become irregular as Alex's fingers thrust in and out of her violently.

"UGHHH!" Marissa moaned, looking down at Alex who was licking her clit while finger-fucking her.

"Honey don't stop…" Marissa moaned muttered.

She arched her back, lifting her hips from the couch. It allowed Alex to ravish her clit: Sucking it, licking it till Marissa moaned out again.

Alex inserted on more finger, and added more pressure. She brought her lips up to Marissa's chest, savoring the nipples that were fully erect.

"FU…" Marissa began to say but cut herself by biting her lip.

She let Alex push her fingers harder, faster, making her juices flow to lubricate her center. She looked down again, and found the blonde licking and sucking one of her nipples hungrily, turning her on.

Marissa brought her hands to Alex head to push it closer to her chest. She didn't know whether or not she should scream. She wanted more. She wanted Alex to add another finger. But then there it was.

RING! RING!

Marissa's mobile phone started to ring. It was right above her, reason enough to draw her attention. Alex didn't seem to mind though. She was still ramming her fingers inside Marissa, her tongue caressing her nipples.

Marissa took the phone and saw Summer's name on the caller ID.

"Honey I got to take this… AHHHH!" Marissa moaned out in the end when Alex inserted the fourth finger.

Marissa accidentally flipped her phone.

"Oh my… Hey Summer?" Marissa spoke trying her hardest not to moan.

_**You ok Coop? You seem out of breath…**_

"I'm fine… Shit…" Marissa mumbled the last word, feeling herself almost go over the edge.

_**Well just called to tell you we're home and…**_

"UGGH!" Marissa moaned out so loud that Summer heard it on the other side.

_**EEEWWWW COOP! You're… EWWWW! Call you later!**_

Marissa heard a tone on the other line, telling her Summer had cut their conversation short. Marissa carelessly let her phone slide on the floor and pulled Alex's head closer to her. Alex was back to sucking and licking her clit urging her to cum.

And she did.

"ALEEEEXXXXX!"

----

"Are you sure about this?" Beth asked as Bianca rested her head on her chest.

"Uhum… I'll go find work in the morning." Bianca replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

They didn't pull away. They shared a few more kisses, drawing each other closer. They were rudely interrupted by Bianca's phone. Bianca got her phone but went back to snuggling Beth on the couch. They kissed a few times before Bianca answered it.

"Hello?"

_**Is this a good time? Or are you in the middle of banging each other?**_

"It's alright. We're not BANGING each other." Bianca smiled giving Beth a kiss on the lips.

**_Was just checking on you. Marissa and Alex are well, shall we say busy._**

"We're fine. Right baby?" Bianca asked and Beth nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

_**Well I'll be flying on my own tomorrow then. I'll just see you at the airport. Bye!**_

Bianca flipped her phone and placed it on the coffee table.

She stood up then faced Beth, sitting on her lap and straddling her.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Bianca leaned in kissing her girlfriend passionately.

----

"Everybody is well and good." Summer reported while Jodie made popcorn.

"That's good news then." Jodie replied, putting every piece of popcorn in a bowl.

"Yeah. And I'm glad we're all happy in love." Summer smiled giving Jodie a chaste kiss.

"Yeah… Lucky to be madly in love." Jodie kissed Summer back, sitting quietly to watch, LOVE ACTUALLY.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part X**

Alex sat in bed the next morning, reading the bills that were sent prior to that day. She and Marissa had money to spare. But it wasn't enough for Alex. She really wanted to have house of their own. She secretly hoped to get a promotion or a better job. She didn't want to put pressure on Marissa. Marissa was already happy in the Bait Shop.

"Hey you… You're up early…" Marissa snuggled to her holding her by the waist.

The brunette looked up to Alex and smiled.

"Morning…" Alex removed her glasses and bent down to kiss Marissa on the cheek.

"I was hoping to discuss those after dinner. Seems you're up for it this early…" Marissa sat up giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about them. I'll run down on my break to pay them."

"We're not short are we?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"No we're not. We have a few to spare." Alex replied giving her a reassuring kiss.

"Ok. Go take your shower. I'll fix breakfast. Love you…" Marissa kissed Alex's cheek then stood up to wash her face in the bathroom.

Alex smiled watching her go.

"I love you too Marissa." Alex called out making the brunette turn to her with a smile.

----

"BETH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Their uptight manager yelled out, making the brunette run across the room.

Alex arrived holding her lunch box that Marissa had prepared for her. Sitting on her desk she sighed before looking at another pile of papers she had to work on.

"ALEX! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The manager yelled out again.

It made Alex shot up from her seat, running towards the conference room. When she reached for the door, she found Inna sitting on the other end along with a few men in suits and Beth seemed to be confused at what was going on.

"Uh hello?" Alex stuttered out nervous at what this meeting was all about.

----

"You seem pre-occupied today Marissa…" Joyce asked as they both mopped the floor.

"I was thinking of getting an office job." Marissa replied smiling.

"Why? You don't like working here anymore?" Mark asked wrapping his arms around Joyce.

"I do. But I have to help Alex a lot more. We want a lot of things. Like our own house… Kids…" Marissa said dreamily.

Mark and Joyce smiled at each other, and then turned their gaze towards their friend.

"Did she ask you already?" Joyce asked casually.

"Not yet. But I wouldn't mind if she did." Marissa answered her thoughts brought back to ones which included Alex's.

----

"So you're basically saying…?" Alex shook her head unsure if she was hearing things right.

"We're basically saying they want to hire you for the season as my replacement for the LA Sparks." The injured Inna Van Stein casually explained as she smiled looking at the bewildered Alex Cohen.

Beth's jaw just drop. The girl felt her throat dry.

"Why me?" Alex asked still utterly stunned.

"You're the best Alex Cohen. Your performance may not have been seen in the NCAA, but you definitely kicked ass in Europe." Jill, the team's coach stood up showing Alex the clippings their office had gathered and as well as the stats for all the teams Alex had played in.

"Just for the season?" Alex asked again.

She didn't really know what else to say or ask.

"For now, just for the season. If you help us reach the semis, you're looking at a contract good for four years Miss Cohen." Jill replied sitting back down.

"Well?"

"What about the salary?" Beth blurted out, earning a glare from their manager.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Alex who shot her a grin.

"Who might you be Miss…?" Inna shot Beth a sexy grin making the girl flinch.

"Uh…" Beth uttered not knowing what to say.

"She's my manager now." Alex replied saving Beth some embarrassment.

"Oh…" Inna replied still grinning at the flustered brunette.

"How about we talk about the details tomorrow? Say lunch?"

"Yeah sure." Alex replied.

"Bring your cute manager with you." Inna added grinning at Beth.

----

Bianca entered the Bait Shop alongside Jodie and took a seat beside the bar while Marissa cleaned it. Joyce and Mark were putting up posters while Jean arranged payments for the bills.

"So why are you going to really look for another job?" Bianca asked drinking a glass of water.

"I'm thinking about it. And I need to talk to Alex about it…" Marissa replied resting her elbows on the bar.

"If you quit can I take your job? I know Beth's earning enough for both of us. But I want a job." Bianca said fiddling with her bracelet.

"Summer got a job at a magazine. Assistant researcher I think." Jodie joined in thinking about the name of the magazine.

"Wow! That's great. Summer's all working girl now." Marissa smiled earning a laugh from Bianca and Jodie.

"Well I'm glad someone hired her. She's been really too picky." Jodie grinned drinking a glass of coke.

"That's Summer for you." Marissa replied smiling at her friends.

----

Alex entered their apartment, utterly tired and confused. Her boss had no objections to her sudden "PROMOTION" since the company also owns the team. She took a seat on the couch, deep in thought.

"I don't think Marissa would agree… She hates me playing the damn sport…" Alex rubbed her forehead not knowing what to do.

"But… The perks… The money…" Alex took a key from her pocket and stared at it.

"We could have our own house and our club in a year's time…"

Alex rested her head on the headrest. She was still deep in thought.

"How am I going to tell Marissa about this...?" Alex mumbled as she put her hands to cover her eyes.

----

"Thanks for the lift Jodie." Marissa got down from Jodie's jeep and waved the brunette goodbye.

She turned around, holding some a pint of ice cream and some rented DVDs and walked over towards their beach apartment. Marissa was caught by surprise, finding a red mustang with no plate on their garage.

"Wonder who's dropped by…?" Marissa asked herself, her eyes glued to the vehicle as she walked up the door.

She opened the apartment door and turned on the lights, only to find Alex sleeping on the couch, still in her office clothes.

"Poor baby…" Marissa smiled closing the door behind her.

She put the bags she was holding on the coffee table and sat beside the sleeping blonde.

"Wake up…" Marissa said softly leaning down to kiss Alex's lips.

Alex stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the sight of Marissa hovering her.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up… Late meeting…" Alex mumbled sitting up to bring her lips to Marissa's.

"It's fine…" Marissa replied under the kiss.

She pulled away from Alex then ran her fingers through Alex's hair. She looked at her adoringly, but Alex seemed to be feeling uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Marissa asked looking intently at the blonde.

"I'm fine." Alex replied sitting properly to cuddle with Marissa.

"I found a mustang on the garage. Did our neighbor have a visitor?" Marissa asked looked up to her.

"Um… Um… That's actually ours…" Alex replied feeling fear flush her veins.

"What I don't understand?" Marissa bolted upright facing Alex who was beginning to look pale.

"Um… I got a promotion. Sort of. They're still ironing out the details."

"Huh?"

"You know… Salary… Contracts…"

"What contracts?" Marissa crossed her arms, confused at what her girlfriend is trying to tell her.

"They asked me to play professional basketball hon." Alex smiled trying to earn a little happy-look from Marissa.

"Basketball?" Marissa asked stunned, and utterly in disbelief.

"Yes."

"B-A-S-K-E-T-B-A-L-L?" Marissa asked again her tone starting to get nasty.

"Yes…"

Marissa just stood up and looked at Alex in shock. Alex knew what she felt about her playing. She knew how it worries her when she does. And here she is saying she got promoted to becoming a basketball player? When did the financial ladder of employment end up in being a professional basketball player?

"You are not taking that job!" Marissa walked towards their room and Alex hurriedly followed.

"HONEY! IT'S ONLY FOR A YEAR!" Alex called out only to be halted by a door slamming in her face.

"Way to go Cohen…" Alex mumbled banging her head against the closed door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part XI**

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. She woke up the next day still wearing the same clothes she wore the night before. And Marissa has not come out of their room either. It worried her. She hoped Marissa wasn't too hungry. She forced herself up and washed her face on the kitchen sink. She looked outside the window, looking at the red mustang the company has bestowed to her.

"I want this… But I can't lose Marissa over it…" Alex mumbled wiping her face with her hand.

She started to cook breakfast, glancing at their bedroom door from time to time. She knew why Marissa reacted that way. Alex has been cursing herself all night for even thinking about taking the job.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Marissa had awakened. She heard movements in the kitchen.

"Probably Alex…" Marissa mumbled burying her head on the pillow.

But she shot right back up.

"Oh dear… ALEX!" Marissa rolled out of bed worriedly.

Even if Marissa was upset, she didn't want Alex resorting to drinking. Upset Alex might mean drunk Alex, something Marissa didn't want. She hurriedly opened the door and found her Alex cooking breakfast. She smiled, when the blonde turned with bright blue eyes. No hint of red in her eyes.

"Morning… Breakfast is almost ready." Alex greeted smiling warmly.

Marissa smiled back and noticed her girlfriend has not changed. _Great going Marissa. Make her stink will you?_

"I'll just go prep myself up… Um… Can you come inside when you're done?" Marissa said softly looking into Alex's eyes.

"Sure…" Alex replied with a smile.

----

"Hey… Baby…" Bianca sat on Beth's lap during breakfast earning her the attention she wanted.

She leaned in kissing her slowly, seductively. Beth smiled under the kiss and kissed her harder, her hands traveling from under the hem girl's night gown up towards her bare waist – holding her closer.

"We better hurry up. Or you'll be late for work." Bianca leaned down to whisper in Beth's ear, biting it lightly.

"We don't have to hurry. Alex and I got promoted…" Beth mumbled on Bianca's neck kissing it gently.

"Really now…" Bianca gave her a seductive grin.

"Yes… How about we take this discussion to the bedroom?" Beth grinned back standing up.

Bianca wrapped her legs around Beth's waist, giggling like a school girl as Beth took them to the bedroom.

----

Jodie stirred in her bed, feeling a lot less tired. She was about to go to work in two hours, but she still felt lazy. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jodie answered hoarsely.

**_Sweetie? Are you ok? Did you get sick or something? _**

"Oh hi dear. I'm fine. Just woke up… Nothing to worry about. How's your first day?" Jodie replied sitting up in bed.

**_It's fine. I just wish I was working there instead of here. I'm really giving it some thought you know._**

"Wherever you are Summer… I'll always be loving you… Don't worry." Jodie smiled falling back into the bed dreamily.

**_Could you get any sweeter? I love you!_**

Summer sighed dreamily on the other line. Seemingly happy with their early morning conversations.

----

Marissa went out of the bathroom and found Alex unbuttoning her top. She leaned against the doorway, watching the clothing slip off of her girlfriend. Her toned body seemed to glisten with the sunlight the passed through their bedroom window. Slowly Marissa made her way to Alex, pulling her girlfriend's arm leading her to bed.

Alex who just wearing her bra and her skirt hovered on top of Marissa looking down at her lovingly. Marissa just stared back at her. The brunette's fingers caressed her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you…" Marissa said softly her fingers touching Alex's lips.

"You're not going to lose me…" Alex replied leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

Alex lay beside Marissa pulling her close. Marissa just snuggled to her quietly, seemingly afraid to let her go.

"I really want the job Marissa… But I'm not going to take it if you don't want me to…"

"Why do you want the job?" Marissa looked up to Alex as the blonde just looked straight in her eyes.

"I love playing… And it's going to pay good. The car was just a gift, if I take the job. I can earn so much than I'll ever earn in a lifetime just doing a desk job. I want a house for us… A real house…"

"We can ask our parents for help… If you don't take the offer…" Marissa buried her head on Alex's chest, not really wanting the blonde to take the job.

"I don't want to ask them for help… We can do this…"

"If you take the job…" Marissa sat back up frustrated.

"I can do it by taking the job. And I'd do it by working hard in the office. I don't want you to hate me for anything…"

"I won't hate you for anything…" Marissa turned to Alex and cupped the blonde's cheeks.

"I just… Worry…" Marissa added looking straight into Alex's eyes.

"I want this Marissa. I really do. For us… I promise I'll be careful… I'll keep my heart rate and stress in check. I'll come home to you after every home game. I'll call you after every out of town game… I would…" Alex started to ramble but Marissa silenced her with her lips on hers.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling Marissa deepen the kiss. But the brunette pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong now?" Alex asked frowning.

"Take the job… Just promise me you'll be all good after every practice and after every game…" Marissa said running her hand through Alex's hair.

"I promise." Alex replied leaning down to kiss Marissa again.

----

Inna drank a shot of tequila over lunch waiting patiently for Beth and Alex. Jill and some of the team's legal officers were also waiting for their soon to be player, hopefully, to make an appearance.

"You know Inna… You should really cut down on the alcohol. Even though you're on the injured list, we need you healthy. Ah… Our guests of honors have just arrived." Jill smiled watching Alex and Beth enter the restaurant.

"Glad you could join us…" Inna greeted looking at Beth from head to foot.

Alex could just smile.

"Yeah thanks." Alex replied shaking Jill's hand.

"How about we take this to the private guest room?" The older man said standing from his chair.

He's one of the Spark's executives.

"Works for me." Alex replied with a smile.

"Well then Beth, how about you help me up here while we make a superstar out of your star there?" Inna grabbed Beth's hand, hooking them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part XII**

Marissa woke up early the next day to pack sandwiches for Alex. To keep her diet light, Marissa opted to make tuna sandwich. Alex appeared from their bedroom, in her jeans and shirt. She was shouldering her gym back and with her car keys on her hand.

"Did I forget anything?" Alex asked turning her gaze towards the brunette who was on her way to her.

"These…" Marissa smiled giving her the lunch box.

"And these…" Marissa added pulling Alex into a kiss.

"Thanks…"

"Call me when you get there and before you leave…" Marissa reminded Alex as she straightened the blonde's shirt.

"Should I go straight home? Or do you want me to pick you up at the Bait Shop?"

"Just wait for me at home… Ok?" Marissa replied kissing Alex's lips softly.

"I love you…" Alex mumbled smiling under the kiss.

"I love you too… Got get them my sweet tiger…" Marissa said with a growl.

Alex laughed making Marissa grin.

"I didn't know tigers are sweet."

"Make them drool while you burn the net…" Marissa smirked letting Alex go.

"You bet your sweet ass I would!"

"The ass you're betting on is the only ass you'll come home to. Now go, before I give in to the urge of chaining you in our bed and making love to you till the next day!" Marissa said biting her lip.

"Hold that thought till I get home tonight!" Alex exclaimed leaning to Marissa, kissing her passionately.

"Bye hon." Alex smiled and then pulled away.

Marissa watched her walk out then drive off with their new mustang. She was happy Alex didn't have to rent a car to get to work.

----

"You've been staring at those papers since last night. Obsessed much?" Bianca frowned, sitting beside Beth who was still in bed.

"It's Alex's contract. I'm just rechecking them." Beth put her hand on her forehead wiping off some sweat.

"Are you alright? Fever?" Bianca put her hand up and replaced Beth's hand on her forehead.

"You feel fine…"

"I don't… I mean not really…"

"What's wrong?" Bianca scooted closer, taking Beth's arm up to wrap it around her waist.

"Can you come with me to LA? I want you there. With me."

"Sure… I didn't get call backs yet… So… Sure… I'd love to go with you baby…"

"I love you so much…" Beth whispered leaning to rest her forehead against Bianca's.

"I love you so much too…"

----

"JODIE PHONE FOR YOU!" One of Jodie's officemates yelled out.

"THANKS! Hello?"

_**Hi sweetie! Did I bother you?**_

"Hi babe! Not really, I'm just starting out to pick up my files. Work ok?"

_**I QUIT!**_

"What?"

_**I QUIT! I want to find a job there. Be with you. I miss you too much it's making me lose out focus!**_

"Oh Sum… Are you sure? I mean… I'd love to have you here… But are you sure?"

**_Yeah. No doubt about it sweetie! I have a job in mind too. Think Alex needs a PR manager?_**

----

Alex arrived and walked into the Staples center. She went straight to the locker room and found the team she was about to play with.

"Hi." Alex greeted but none of the ladies in the room replied.

She stood there in the middle of the room, unsure which locker to take. She looked around for anybody to actually pay notice to her, but no one did. Or so she thought.

"Take this locker next to mine." A brunette spoke pointing to the locker beside her.

Alex smiled and walked to her, taking a seat beside her.

"Juvy Yap…" The girl said smiling at Alex.

"Alex Cohen" Alex replied smiling back at her.

The rest of the team started to walk out, but one turned and spoke.

"Juvy let's go." She said not looking Alex's way.

"That's Kath. Got to go. Coach is in that room. I'll see you later."

"Yeah ok. Thanks." Alex replied changing into her basketball shorts.

"They're a good bunch once you get to know them." Jill appeared looking at Alex.

"I'm sure they are…"

"Give them a chance Alex. They don't know they need you that much."

Alex could just smile. Not really knowing what the coach meant.

----

Marissa was wiping a few tables with Joyce while Mark mopped the floor. They were doing this silently, although Joyce and Mark wanted to know if the TV reports are true.

"Um… Riss… Did Alex really get the job? Joyce asked casually.

"Yeah. She got the job. Why?"

"Nothing." Joyce replied, mouthing "wow" to Mark.

"Speaking of the angel…" Marissa smiled looking at her mobile phone.

"Hi honey. Got there safely I see. Off to practice?"

_**Yeah… Just called so you won't worry. Got to go I'm the only one not on court. I love you.**_

"I love you too honey. Take care." Marissa smiled flipping her phone to end the call.

"So you'll go live somewhere fancy now?" Mark asked resting his chin on the end of the mop stick.

"I won't call it fancy. I just want a simple house. Near the beach."

"BEACH PARTIES!" Mark yelled out.

"Shut up Mark." Jean came out of the office.

"Don't forget to hand me an autograph Cooper… Once she sets foot on the court on national TV." Jean smirked earning a laugh from the three.

----

"Why are they not passing her the ball?" Inna asked watching the team at practice.

Alex was wide open but her team mates would not pass her the ball.

"You know how they are with newbies." Jill checked on the current play and just yelled out.

"DEFENSE YELLOW TEAM! YOU'RE ALLOWING TOO MANY PENETRATIONS ON THE PAINT!

Alex ran the length of the court on a fast break. Her yellow practice jersey seemingly all wet. Her breathing was also shallow, but she had her heart beat in check.

"Pass it here!" Alex yelled out sprinting alongside Juvy who saw her running but in between them was a much taller Luisa.

"Ok Cohen show me what you got." Juvy whispered to herself launching a low bounce pass to Alex.

Alex caught the pass and ran towards the hoop. Luisa ran with her and there was absolutely no way she would allow Alex to lay the ball up. But of course, Alex had other plans.

She took the ball and dribbled from her right. Luisa thought she was going to lay it down using her right hand so she jumped over to block it. Alex saw arms outstretched so she glided on the slim opening using her left hand to throw the ball up, protecting it using her body laying it up.

"WAY TO GO COHEN!" Inna shot up on her chair clapping.

Jill just nodded smiling at Alex's successful lay up.

The rest of the girls were stunned looking at Alex slowly jogging towards the other end of the court. Juvy just smiled at her as Alex passed her by.

"Nice pass." Alex said before running towards the other end of the court.

"Nice ass…"Juvy smirked as she whispered to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part XIII**

"GREAT PRACTICE GIRLS! BE SURE TO BRING YOUR A-GAME TOMORROW!" Jill yelled out patting her players on the back one by one.

Alex passed her by last and was halted by Jill tugging her jersey.

"Stay here Cohen we need to talk."

"Ok. Coach."

"You come down here!" Jill yelled at Beth who was a few seats away from where they were.

Beth gently let go of Bianca's hand and went towards them.

"Did you sign the papers?" Jill asked Alex.

"I did."

"I just didn't want to talk to you without your manager: Especially about your contracts."

"Your legal department will call me when the papers are already good to go. Alex is willing to play, as long as you do your part." Beth said in a very professional tone.

"Are you this uptight when you work?" Jill asked smirking at the surprised brunette.

Alex could only smile and shake her head.

"Well I uh…" Beth stuttered to let out the words but nothing came out.

Satisfied, Jill winked at Beth then turned around to go straight into the locker room.

"Is it me or you seem to acquire special attention from them?" Alex smirked putting a hand over Beth's neck pulling her close.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

----

Jean went over some papers while Marissa arranged the ledgers on a filing cabinet. Marissa rubbed the back of her head and turned to the wall clock just above the door frame. It read 6PM.

"Is she coming by?" Jean asked looking up to Marissa.

"Oh no… I told her to go straight home. She'll be too tired. Is it ok if I get off early?"

"It's fine. Just open up tomorrow will you?" Jean smiled giving Marissa a tap on her shoulder.

"Sure. No problem…"

"How about we have a party on the weekend? After Alex's first live game?" Jean proposed.

"I'll have to ask her that. I don't want her getting all tired… It isn't good for her."

"Alright. But tell me if she says yes."

"Sure."

----

"That was great. But I really have to get back to looking for a job. I want to help you with stuff…" Bianca rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as she drove.

"Alright… I have to ask Alex if she wants to start with the endorsements already. I have friends who work at some shoe companies and athletic gears…"

"I'm sure you and Summer will do well especially when she gets there…"

"I just don't want to mess it up…"

"You won't… You've done this before that's why Alex agreed to take you..."

"It's not just that…"

"What's bothering you?" Bianca moved away from her and looked at her confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you of course..."

There was silence. Beth didn't want to tell Bianca about the things she had been keeping from her.

"I know they're hitting on you…" Bianca let out a smile, turning her gaze to the road in front of them.

Beth swallowed hard, trying not to freak while she drove.

"It's fine. They find you attractive… Just don't do anything behind my back…" Bianca bowed down and stared at her feet.

Her hands firmly placed on her lap.

"Just tell me if you don't love me anymore… Then do whatever you want. Don't cheat on me…"

Beth took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I would never trade you for anybody… I would never cheat on you…"

They both share a smile as they looked at each other briefly. Bianca rested her head on Beth's shoulder and scooted closer to her, continuing a silent drive home.

----

Alex reached the parking lot and saw her team mates talking next to their cars. She went over to her red mustang and gave them a smile. Most of them didn't even pay attention to Alex. She was still after all the new kid on their block.

"Uhm… Nice practice…" Alex let out, shyly looking at them.

They just gave her another you're-so-weird look then continued to ignore her.

Alex rubbed the back of her forehead and went inside her car, sighing heavily. Just then there was a knock on her car window.

Juvy.

Alex rolled the window down and gave her a smile.

"Nice practice… See you soon." Juvy smiled and blew Alex a kiss before turning around.

"At least someone in the team likes me…" Alex thought for a while before starting her car.

She took her phone out and flipped it open. She stared at Marissa's picture, letting a small smile out

"Can't wait to be home with you…"

----

"Jodie! Jodie! Jodie!" Summer knocked on the door a few times.

Jodie's car was on the driveway. She was sure her wife was home. She looked around and peeked through the window. There was still no sign of the taller brunette.

"Jodie!" Summer yelled out again.

She was starting to panic now.

The door suddenly opened and Summer found Jodie just wrapped in a towel. Summer raised one of her eyebrows.

"Don't you think it's too early for that?" Summer asked handing her bags to Jodie.

"What?"

"You know… You towel… Making me horny…"

"What?" Jodie asked again as she closed the door.

Summer could only roll her eyes with her wife's oblivious expression.

"You know… Being without me for a while makes you a little less perceptive to my needs…" Summer took Jodie's hand letting her drop all the bags.

"Huh?"

"Let me reacquaint you with certain things you should be doing to me…" Summer whispered to Jodie's ear making her look more confused.

"Huh?"

Summer didn't reply to Jodie anymore. She just dragged the other girl towards the bedroom.

----

Alex parked on their driveway. She sat on her car for a while. Her thoughts were filled with what to tell Marissa. She didn't want Marissa to worry about her. Marissa had other things to worry about. Her ramblings were halted with Marissa knocking on the car window. Alex smiled at her and opened the door. They shared a loving hug, with Alex not wanting to let go.

"Good day at work?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah… Can't wait for you to be there to watch me…" Alex mumbled in Marissa shoulder.

She felt really tired. But coming home to Marissa was always something to look forward to. It didn't matter if Alex had to run laps through the lengths of the basketball court. A smile from Marissa was all she needed to gain enough energy.

"Come on… I bought some take out for you… You can tell me all about practice inside." Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's neck pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Not much really but… It's fine. How about you tell me about your day too?" Alex replied.

"Works for me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part XIV**

Alex stared at her pc as she read emails sent by her brother and her parents. Words of encouragement, excitement, and pride were written and sent to the blonde making her smile. It was after all a big day for Alex. It was her big basketball debut.

Marissa was on the phone as she watched Alex rub the back of her forehead and smiled as she read. She smiled knowing this was a big break for her girlfriend. At the same time, Marissa was nervous for Alex. The blonde was making news, apparently the new recruit to watch for as sports commentators said. After the rise and sudden injury of Inna Van Stein, Alex Cohen was next in line. How long she will still stay healthy was the only question Marissa wanted answered. But she also knew Alex would take care of herself. The blonde promised her. And Alex never breaks her promises. Her attention went back to the conversation she was having with Summer over the phone.

**_So we'll just meet you in the seats then? Or do we meet outside? Beth said they're reserved so no worries. And it's behind Alex's bench. Is Alex starting today?_**

Marissa didn't really know so she had to ask Alex.

"Hon, Summer was asking if you're going to start the game today." Marissa tilted her head and met Alex's loving gaze.

"Um… I think not. I mean… I just made the team. I don't think they'll put me on the starting line up just yet. I have to earn it."

Marissa smiled at the blonde who turned to the computer monitor again.

"Summer, she said she won't."

_**Oh come on. She's not all hype. She has talent! I need pictures! I mean she has to start! The endorsements!**_

"Sum… There will be other games…" Marissa rolled her eyes Summer was taking her PR role too seriously.

_**Fine… Fine… We'll see you later. I have to wake Jodie up…**_

"Sum… It's 10AM… She's still in bed?"

_**She had a little work out last night.**_

"Well she should be awake…"

_**Let's just say… When I was done reminding her… She couldn't stop till early morning… I mean… REALLY!**_

Marissa giggled on her end of the line. She had a great night with Alex too. Although… It wasn't till early morning.

"Well… Good to have you in Newport, Sum. We'll see you later. Love you!" Marissa smiled and saw Alex standing up and walking towards her.

_**Bye Coop! Later! Kiss Alex for me. BYEEE!**_

Marissa hanged the phone and felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist pulling her close.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked burying her head on Marissa's back.

"Ready if you are…" Marissa whispered turning around to kiss the blonde's lips.

----

Staples Center, Los Angeles, California: It was a dateline for most women's basketball fans tonight. It was the first game for the Sparks since the injury of Inna Van Stein. The fans still have high hopes. After all they got the number one pick that was never drafted: Alex Cohen. On TV screens, on large Video screens, the arrival of Alex Cohen was making a buzz.

Marissa and the rest of the girls took the audience entrance while Alex proceeded to the locker room immediately when they arrived. Marissa had given Alex a band on her arm which had Alex's number, which was 1. It also had the initials MC-AC written vertically. It was only readable if you look at it really close.

As Alex reached the locker room, most of girls were not yet around. She was after all a little early. Except their feisty power forward, Cathy, and Juvy, the point guard. She took her place near Juvy's locker and started to unpack to dress up. The other girl gave her a sweet smile as she tied her shoe.

Juvy then stood up and whispered to Alex's ear.

"Good luck cutie…"

The girl turned around and shot Alex a sexy grin. Alex could only smile back, a little embarrassed. Cathy who was left with Alex in the room shot up and approached her, shoving Alex back to reality.

"If you don't read… And if you're too ignorant about things… She's my girlfriend…"

"Oh I wasn't… It wasn't…" Alex explained although incoherent.

It was true. She wasn't doing anything bad with Juvy.

"Right… Stay away from my girl you got that?" Cathy shoved Alex again, making her fall back on the bench.

Alex watched the taller girl walk away, still stunned.

"Well I would if she stays away from me…" Alex shook her head and changed.

----

"What time is it? Are they starting yet?" Summer looked around for players but there was no player in sight.

They were all anxious to see Alex play. But Summer was certainly on hyper mode. Marissa sat beside her, silently looking around too. Jodie and Beth were discussing about some games they watched while Bianca silently held Beth's hand. She drank a cola while she looked around.

Just then the buzzer sounded, players came out running from the dugout and everybody stood up. Marissa saw Alex who also saw her cheering on. They share a smile. They felt like they were back in college again: Hearts fluttering at the sight of the other. Alex gave Marissa a wink before taking a ball to shoot around.

"I'm nervous…" Summer mumbled rubbing her hands.

"But you're not the one playing babe… Alex is…" Jodie rolled her eyes, receiving a slight slap on the back of her head.

"I know… But TV! You know… TV! We're at the back of their bench… WE'RE ON TV!" Summer stood up and looked around.

Jodie could only take her hand and pull her down to sit.

The buzzer sounded again. The game was about to start. Alex didn't start the game, so she took a seat just in front of Marissa's. She sat and turned around while Marissa leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the gang yelled on. It was a new day for the Sparks. But little did they all know. It was also the day Alex Cohen flew sky high to stardom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part XV**

Halftime. The teams were in their locker rooms listening to their coaches. The Sparks didn't have to listen too hard. Jill was practically yelling at them.

"We are the number one seed coming into this game. And you're letting them rout us with 20 points!" Jill raised her arms angrily kicking a few chairs a long the way.

The starting line-up has been unproductive. The bench players she slipped in didn't work as well either.

Alex just sat there and listened. She wasn't at fault. She wasn't fielded in the whole two quarters. While waiting for her turn, Alex watched the two teams go against each other on court. Always the keen observer, she knew right away what the problem was.

A routine play for the Sparks was letting Cathy hold the ball. It was part of each play since the girl was the league's MVP, thus becoming the team's prime option. The shooting guard, Kath, should come around and penetrate inside. Cathy has two options now. It was either to post up and shoot the ball, or pass it to the cutting shooting guard. This is where the team's problem lies.

Cathy would hold on to the ball far too long causing the opponents defense to collapse onto her. Meanwhile, Kath would just stare at her and would not penetrate, thinking Cathy could still jump up for a shot. End results for this scenario are often times turnovers. They were lucky Juvy was in the zone. Her three-pointers were keeping the opponent's lead manageable.

"I'm starting a new five next quarter." Jill took a chalk and began writing the names of those who will start the third quarter.

To everyone's surprise, Alex was starting the quarter off. On the other hand, Cathy was seeing the bench for the first time.

As Jill started to map out the plays, Cathy stood up and began to speak.

"Coach you have to be kidding me. You're fielding in an ice cold rookie?" The MVP found the move a little bit offensive.

"Do you think I'm kidding? I've had enough of your turnovers. You haven't been running my plays effectively." Jill replied pointing the chalk at her so called star.

"But she's the MVP coach. You can't just take her out of the line up." Kath cut in, feeling utterly pissed being taken of the line up as well.

"Watch me." Jill replied glaring at her players.

Alex took the exchange as a challenge. She looked calm and cool, holding on to the band on her elbow.

"Watch me burn their asses off honey. And it's all for you." Alex thought to herself, smiling.

----

"Why are they like that? Why didn't they field Alex in? I mean… Alex could have shot a few to lower that damn deficit." Summer exclaimed standing up while she raised her arms.

Jodie pulled her down and hugged her by the waist.

"We still have a few more minutes to go. No biggie. I'm sure she'll play." Jodie mumbled in Summer's shoulder, while the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"You alright? You seem quiet…" Beth asked turning to Bianca who sipped her drink.

The other girl nodded and leaned in to peck her lips. They smile and turned when the buzzer sounded.

"Third quarter girls. Let's cheer." Marissa chirped hoping to see her blonde girlfriend play.

The crowd stood up and clapped their hands to encourage their team.

Coming out of the dugout, Cathy let the other players stay while Alex and the coaching staff started to walk off.

"Don't pass her the ball…" Cathy whispered, receiving a nod from the rest of the team except her girlfriend.

The girls walked off, leaving Cathy and Juvy to argue.

"Why would you ask that from them? This is a team. We're supposed to help each other." Juvy asked angrily.

"I don't care if we lose now. Just as long as Alex Cohen shimmers away from the limelight. She's all hype."

"She's not!" Juvy defended.

"She is. And We'll show them why. Don't pass her the ball. Or else…" Cathy warned walking off to court.

"Just because… HMPH!" Juvy said to herself feeling completely helpless.

_ANNOUNCER: Alright folks. This is the half you've been waiting for. The moment of truth! The Sparks need to make some runs this quarter or the Comets will certainly bury them to the grave. What's this? This is not our starting line-up. Where's Catherine Dunn?" This is a surprise… Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to see the prized rookie, Alex Cohen. You heard me folks. ALEX COHEN!_

Marissa stood up and yelled out Alex's name when she saw her in the middle of the court. Alex turned and gave her a wink. Marissa sat down praying Alex would not hurt herself. Worried and at the same time proud, Marissa yelled out again.

"GOOOOOO SPARKSSSS!"

----

Five minutes have gone by and the Sparks were still down by 20. Alex barely touched the ball, much to her frustration. Marissa could see her facial expressions and was beginning to worry.

"What are you doing? PASS HER THE GOD DAMN BALL!" Summer yelled out causing some of the Spark's players to turn to her.

"Sorry…" Summer turned around and blushed.

Cathy was of course satisfied with the results. She grinned and watched Alex Cohen frustrate herself.

Alex rubbed the back of her head as a play commenced for the Sparks.

"I won't be able to help if they refuse to let me…" Alex whispered to herself.

She looked at Juvy who was beginning to signal a new play. An idea formed in her head. She ran towards their point guard, absolutely stunning the team and the rest of the crowd.

_ANNOUNCER: Juvy Yap is now signaling a play. But wait. WHAT IS ALEX COHEN DOING? She just… STOLE THE BALL FROM HER TEAM MATE!_

Everybody's mouth was agape when Alex took the ball from Juvy. She scanned for and opening and found one. Penetrating amidst the Comet's frontline, laying up using her left hand.

SWISH!

_ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen. Alex Cohen has just scored her first two points for her rookie season by a… Steal from Juvy Yap. Her TEAM MATE!_

The crowd yelled, making Alex smile. She saw Marissa, Summer and Bianca stand up, yelling out her name. Alex felt really good.

-----

The buzzer sounded, and the Sparks were now trailing by 10 points at the end of the third quarter. Alex scored 15 of her points by intercepting passes of her team mates and off Juvy. Something, Jill found pretty odd. Cathy wasn't fielded in the entire third quarter, making her fume in anger. Alex slowly bringing the team back wasn't helping either.

The fourth quarter buzzer sounded and the players made their way to the court. Cathy was still not fielded much to her annoyance. Juvy called in the other four players on center court before the final quarter started.

"We have to trust each other if we're going to win this. You have to trust Alex too…" Juvy pleaded to other three players around her.

She wanted to win. It was always Juvy's priority.

"Why should we trust the newbie?" One of them replied giving Alex a stern look.

Alex game face showed, utterly serious and ready for war. Her eyes were on fire, making Juvy grin.

"God she's sooooo hot!" She thought to herself biting her lip.

"Because you can." Alex simply replied before turning around.

"Give me two solid picks on the three point line. I'll make sure it's worth it." Alex added looking over her shoulder then walked away.

"You heard the new girl. Let's give her solid picks." The center Luisa said, clapping her hands.

And so was the play. Two picks near the three point line. It was simple. Well, Alex Cohen made it simple.

----

"They're passing her the ball COOP! They're passing her the ball!" Summer giggled raising her hands in the air.

Marissa stood up and watched Alex drain one three pointer after another. The two picks they have set were doing wonders. In a three minute span, a swish ravaged the net. Alex Cohen just gave the Sparks a two point lead. The crowd roared and cheered.

_ANNOUNCER: Well you folks at home are missing a lot by just watching on your TV screens. CALL OUT THE BOYS AND GIRLS because ALEX COHEN just made this match BALL GAME! _

----

Three minutes left on the final quarter and the Sparks had a 15-point cushion thanks to Alex and Juvy.

By the time the Comets realized it would be an Alex Cohen show, the defense focused on stopping the blonde shooter. Little did they think, Alex was also a natural point guard, passing the ball to her team mates right on time. It caused more problems. Juvy was still hot from the field, and Luisa was dunking her way over the rest of the Comets frontline. At this rate, the Sparks weren't going to lose.

Cathy watched as Alex weaved her way inside and laying up the ball. She felt anger flush through her system as Alex scored her 28th point. Surpassing Cathy's current season high. She shot daggers on the girl, angrily rubbing her knee as Juvy gave the blonde a pat on the back for a nice assist. Much to her complete annoyance, the rest of the team seemed mesmerized by Alex Cohen. She wasn't only a talented player, she was also a team player. A team player? It was something Catherine Dunn had to work on.

The final buzzer sounded. The Sparks win by 15 points. Alex smiled and was given a hug by the players and the coaching staff. She was mobbed by reporters, asking for and interview. All she could do was smile. But then, Alex Cohen remembered someone. Amidst the crowd she scanned for someone's face. She smiled big when she met her green eyes.

Marissa Cooper.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part XVI**

Jill paced around the room completely deep in thought. The team presidents and the team owners are waiting for her decision. Even though the Sparks won the game the night before, a sudden problem has risen. Catherine Dunn has just refused to play till the Sparks let go of Alex Cohen. She would by far, would be happier to be traded if the coaching staff doesn't release Alex.

"Almost all the girls wouldn't want Cathy to be traded. But they don't want us to release Alex either…" The assistant coach, Mike said looking at a few papers.

"If we release Cathy, it would be a rough spot on the front line considering New York's line up is really tall… Alex can't move to small forward. Iya Garcia will have a field day bullying her." Another spoke who was also a member of the coaching staff.

"So have you devised a solution with out small mutiny?" The owner asked tapping the table slightly.

"We'll figure something out Sir. But so you know. There is no way in hell I'm trading Alex Cohen." Jill replied looking at her boss.

----

"What's that honey?" Alex asked looking over her shoulder.

She was chopping a few tomatoes for their salad when she heard Marissa come out of their bed room holding a few papers.

"Oh these? These are… Ads… Jobs and small apartments in LA… I don't want you to travel that much everyday… So I was thinking… Moving there would be the best option." Marissa smiled putting the papers on the table and walking towards the blonde.

She held her by the waist while Alex continued to chop a few more vegetables.

"So about this party… Tonight… Are you sure?" Alex asked turning to look at Marissa.

"Yes… Summer organized it… So… You have to look good… It's a definite… Or so Summer says…" Marissa grinned letting go of Alex and taking a few plates.

"Um… I think I already look good…" Alex replied washing her hands.

She felt a nudge on her back and smiled. She turned and pulled Marissa into a loving kiss.

"Are you starting to get cocky?" Marissa raised one of her brows pulling away from Alex.

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss Cooper." Alex smiled sweetly kissing Marissa deeply.

----

Juvy paced angrily around her apartment. Cathy just shook her head. They were having another argument about Alex Cohen.

"Why would you do that? This is a team. We finally have a shot on the crown. Why were you thinking?" Juvy yelled out angrily.

Cathy stood up and held her hands.

"You are either with me. Or against me." She said with outmost seriousness.

She caught Juvy off guard, startling her with her response.

"You are an ass you know that? You told me we were going to help this team… You know I wanted a ring… A championship ring. All you wanted was your MVP trophy!"

"Well you wanted something else too… Did you…?" Cathy looked at her from head to foot rather seductively.

"Well I grew up. I want something more important than that…" Juvy toned down and sat on the couch.

"Something or someone…"

Juvy looked at her confused.

"Don't give me that. I know you are hot for Alex Cohen. I don't really know why though. She's taken."

Juvy rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I guess this means we're over. See you in court." Cathy blew her a kiss and walked out the apartment door.

----

Beth stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at herself. Bianca stepped in and watched her.

"You know… You look fine already…" She smiled making Beth turn to her.

"I love you…" Beth pulled her close and rested their foreheads with each others.

"I love you too…" Bianca smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Suddenly I don't want to go to the party…" Beth pulled away breathless.

"I don't think they'll be looking for us…" Bianca replied her eyes deeply staring at her girlfriend's.

"Should we call?" Beth asked before being pulled into a kiss again.

----

Summer gave Marissa a hug when they came into the Bait Shop. Jean purposely announced the arrival of Alex Cohen to gain more customers. It never hurt to have more people coming back.

Some of the endorsers Beth and Summer invited also came. They took Alex into a corner to talk to her. Marissa smiled and looked at the blonde blush at the compliments they were telling her.

"They are going to need more than that…" Summer whispered giving her friend a slight nudge.

They share a smile, knowing Alex would still be down to earth no matter how famous she gets. They were hoping nothing would keep her astray.

Suddenly there was a new flash on the television. It made all heads turn as Jean raised the volume.

_NEWSCASTER: This is just in. The LA Sparks have released their prized MVP, Catherine Dunn from their line up due to personal matters. Sources say the arrival of the rookie, Alex Cohen has made quite a stir. It was making the current number one player feel left out. Sources also indicate that New York has their eyes on the league MVP. What the future games will hold is shaking the league in anticipation. Nobody does it better than the WNBA._

Everybody's gaze turned to Alex who was still looking at the TV screen in utter disbelief.

"Give me a second Summer… I need to talk to her…" Marissa whispered to her best friend who replied with a nod.

Marissa smiled at the endorsers and well wishers as she dragged Alex to a corner of the Bait Shop. Alex expression was bare. You wouldn't know if she's happy or she's sad.

"Honey… Are you alright?" Marissa asked barely a whisper.

She ran her fingers through Alex's hair as the blonde turned to look straight in her eyes.

"I can't lead that team. We're going to lose half of the team. They don't like me." Alex mumbled frowning.

She took her gaze away from her girlfriend's shining green eyes. She stared worriedly at her feet. Marissa knew the news was starting to stress Alex out: The pressure of bringing the team to the playoffs, and the pressure of taking over the current MVP's place in the line up.

"Look at me." Marissa whispered cupping Alex's cheeks.

She forced the blonde to look at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You'll be fine. You have the rest of the team to help you out. You don't have to do everything on your own." Marissa spoke softly.

She felt Alex ease up a bit, making her smile. She ran her fingers through Alex's blonde hair and sighed contently.

"You're not a one man army Alex Cohen. Trust people around you… And it will all be better…" Marissa smiled and tugged the blonde's hand.

"This party was set for you. So… Smile…" Marissa shot Alex a very sexy grin.

Alex grinned back and tried to forget about the tasks ahead. Everything was doing well. And she had to relax. For now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part XVII**

Alex signed a few papers their new landlord has given them. She looked up and smiled at the new apartment complex they were moving in. Although, she's playing professionally, Alex and Marissa decided to save the money they have first till they gather enough to finally build their own home. Being distant from their friends was an issue they discussed. But Marissa thought it was best for Alex. Of course, for Alex's part, she didn't want Marissa to worry so she complied.

Having finished a Harvard Management degree, Marissa found work right away. The brunette now has a desk job in a reputable financial firm. She was happy. And being with Alex really made it all perfect.

"Are you getting married soon?" Beth asked as she passed by carrying a box of Alex and Marissa's belongings.

Bianca followed who was preoccupied with her conversation with Summer.

"No kidding?"

"Yup. And they are even saying she might move to the shooting guard position: Matching her up with Alex. It doesn't only add height. But they say she may intimidate Alex." Summer explained as she entered the complex with Bianca.

"What are they talking about?" Alex gave her new landlord a smile and turned to face Jodie.

"Catherine Dunn." Jodie replied adjusting the boxes she was carrying.

Alex took a few and walked beside Jodie.

"When was basketball a thing for Summer?" Alex asked watching Summer and Bianca gossip about the current line-ups in the WNBA since Dunn's departure from the Sparks.

"Since you hired her as your PR manager." Jodie replied casually as they entered Alex and Marissa's new apartment.

Marissa greeted them all with a tray of orange juice and some brownies. Everybody plopped onto the couch sighing happily, taking a few sips of Marissa's home-made brownies.

"I'm sorry if they're not hot. I made them back in Newport." Marissa said wiping the sweat on Alex's forehead with her hanky.

She sat on the arm of the chair where Alex sat.

"They're still good." Jodie replied taking Summer's brownie.

She earned a glare from her wife but in reply, she just stuck out her tongue.

"So… When we're working… We can stay at your guest room?" Beth asked as she ate some of the brownies.

"Yeah. We have two extra bedrooms. It's fine for you and Summer." Alex replied.

RING! RING!

Marissa stood up and turned to the kitchen.

"I forgot my phone in the kitchen. It's probably your mom. Or my mom." Marissa shot Alex a smile before walking away.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you any time soon?" Bianca asked.

She felt Beth move beside her. She turned and saw her girlfriend mouth the word "phone." She smiled then turned to Alex again.

"Not any time soon… I'll ask her. When I'm ready."

"Ready? You've been together for what… Two years?" Summer cut in slapping Jodie's arm when the woman tried to get her brownie again.

"Almost but not yet." Alex replied laughing at Jodie and Summer's silent bantering.

"Probably thinking of the perfect moment." Beth spoke sitting beside Bianca again.

"Yeah… Probably…" Summer replied but glared at Jodie when she took her brownie again.

"UGH! You're impossible!" Summer yelled out swatting Jodie with a pillow.

They all laughed then Marissa appeared into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Marissa asked while Alex stood up from the chair.

Alex let Marissa sit down while she leaned next to the chair. They watch Jodie and Summer bicker over the brownies.

"I have to be in Utah by next week. We're starting the road trip. Would take about a few weeks. Is that ok?" Alex whispered to Marissa's ear as their friends continue to amuse themselves.

"Less than a month or more than a month?" Marissa asked looking up to Alex.

"Probably less. Is that ok?"

"It's your job Alex. Of course it's ok." Marissa replied with a smile.

She took Alex's hand and turned to their friends. She thought of the days she had to spend without Alex. Of course it was ok. They were just going to miss each other a lot though.

----

"Remind me to lock the door next time." Juvy sat up in her bed, feeling pissed at herself.

"Well I still have my set of keys… It wouldn't really matter." Cathy replied rolling out of their bed.

"And I'm sure Alex Cohen can't give you what you need yet. Thought I should drop by and lick it off."

Juvy covered herself and rolled her eyes.

"But it seems you have a road trip ahead. Planning on seducing your star shooting guard?"

"I maybe horny about a girl, but I don't wreck people's relationship." Juvy snarled angrily at her so called ex-girlfriend.

"Huh… That's funny. You wrecked ours." Cathy stood up and started to dress herself up.

----

Marissa and Alex are now alone in their new apartment. They were resting on their couch, eating a pint of ice cream while watching some cartoons. Marissa rested in between Alex's legs, scooping ice cream for the two of them.

"Hmm… I'll miss this…" Alex whispered taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"This… As in this… Or the ice cream?" Marissa smirked wiping a stray ice cream on the blonde's mouth.

"Everything… Especially you…" Alex smiled and brought her lips to Marissa's.

"Mmmhmm…" Marissa smiled into the kiss, letting the pint of ice cream and spoons rest on their coffee table.

All without breaking the kiss.

Alex felt Marissa's fingers on her jaw line: Feather-like touches, utterly sending little amounts of electricity through her body. By now Marissa was straddling her on the couch, pinning her against it. Fighting the urge to deepen their make-out session, Alex pushed Marissa upward, as gentle as she could for them to pull apart.

"Marissa…" Alex let out, breathless.

"Hmmm?" Marissa stared at her.

Those green orbs seem to undress Alex: Sending more shivers on the blonde's spine.

"Don't you think we should move to the bedroom?" Alex said surprising herself.

"That didn't bother you before…" Marissa said huskily.

The brunette started to undo her blouse. Alex watched and felt her throat dry as one button after the other, revealing Marissa's skin underneath.

"I love you…" Alex mumbled leaning up to kiss Marissa's ruby lips.

Marissa pulled away, and smiled at her blonde girlfriend.

"I love you too…"

Marissa let her blouse fall from her. Alex's lips traced her neck, planting soft kisses. Alex's hands found the clasp of her bra, unlocking it. They pull away looking lovingly at each other's eyes.

"Marry me?" Alex suddenly blurted out.

Marissa's jaw dropped. She felt so awkward with her lover's proposal that she covered herself.

"Uhm… Bad time?" Alex asked again scratching her head.

"No… No… It's just… You asked me… while I'm half naked…" Marissa blushed taking her blouse.

"Sorry…"

"No… Don't be sorry…" Marissa moved herself, leaning towards Alex who held her by the waist, not wanting her to fall.

"Yes…" Marissa added still pressing herself against Alex.

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you Alex Cohen. Anywhere… Anyday…"

Alex smiled and leaned up to kiss her. She took a ring from her pocket. Something she had been secretly saving since they got back together.

"Now… You're going to be Mrs. Cohen." Alex smiled as she gently slipped the diamond ring on Marissa's slender finger.

"Well… What now…?" Marissa asked, looking at the ring on her finger.

"Let's go back to what we were doing… I think you were trying to relieve yourself of your clothing… Allow me?" Alex smirked tugging the blouse covering the brunette's chest.

"Only if you allow me to take off yours." Marissa smirked back leaning to kiss Alex.

They are happy. And they're in love.

And the man on the moon was the only witness as to how much they do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part XXVIII**

Marissa was looking at herself in the mirror for last minutes touches on her make-up when their door bell rang. Alex had gone out early that morning because of practice. They were a little exhausted with the night before but they were both up and ready for work.

Marissa opened the door and saw their friends Joyce and Mark.

"HEY! You said you'll arrive later. Alex is already out. Practicing. What time did you leave Newport?" Marissa asked giving them both a friendly hug.

"I think 5AM?" Mark replied unsure if he said the right time.

He held his girlfriend by the hand guiding her to enter Alex and Marissa's apartment.

"Not too shabby Marissa." Joyce spoke, looking at the apartment in awe.

"It's what we can afford as of now. I really want the house in the beach." Marissa replied picking up the pillows on the couch.

She let her friends sit as she placed the pillows on her hand on the chair. She motioned her fingers to tell her friends to wait while she went to the kitchen to get some juice or tea for her visitors.

"Alex is hitting the big-time." Mark whispered as he looked at the various appliances in the living room.

"Let's just hope she stays the same. You know have ballers are." Joyce commented and stood up to help Marissa with the tray of refreshments.

"Where's Alex?" Mark asked looking around if the blonde would pop up from somewhere.

"Oh… She's at practice. If you want to see her I know they're in Staples Center right now. That's where they are practicing I think. I could call her to let her know case you want to go there. I really have to go to work." Marissa smiled apologetically as she looked at her wrist watch.

Joyce stood up and so did Mark who gulped the orange juice.

"Sure. That'll be cool. Now I would see how your girlfriend practices." Mark grinned pulling Joyce by the hand.

"I'm really sorry. I could have called in if I knew you were coming. I'll try coming by at lunch. Maybe we could all go out." Marissa replied, guiding her friends towards the door.

"No worries. Cooper." Joyce replied grinning.

----

Alex was shooting free-throws by her lonesome while the rest of her team mates lounged around. Some where sitting on the bench, talking, gossiping about certain things that may or may not be important to man kind. The others were in the locker rooms either fixing their things or taking a nap while the coach ran in late.

"Alex you should rest. You can warm up when Jill gets here." Mike, one of the assistant coaches, gave her a pat on the back.

"It's fine. I want to practice shooting. I'll be fine."

"Well, if something feels wrong, don't forget we have our own doctors here. Don't keep the hurt to yourself." He explains walking towards the other players.

It was part of the deal. For Alex Cohen to be able to play for the LA Sparks, the medical team, that includes a cardiologist is to be available at practices and at games, whenever, wherever. If you want to keep Alex Cohen playing, you had to keep her healthy.

Alex shot her 500th free-throw, and then motioned the ball boys to take the balls aside for a while. She wasn't feeling anything on her chest. But she felt a little dizzy. She sat down on the bench, opposite where her team mates sat. One of the assistants brought her Gatorade in a cup together with her towel. The blonde stretched out and tried to relax.

Just then Jill entered. She dragged along the players from the locker rooms, while the rest who where sitting on the benches stood up to follow her. She gave Alex a glance and noted that the blonde was already sweating. Alex wasn't only gifted athlete. She wasn't only a team player. She was also serious with her sport. Serious enough to practice prior to the "team practice."

"Give me five laps on the court." Jill said clapping her hands to signal her players to start running.

Alex was about to stand up but Jill motioned her not to. The coach walked closer to Alex and sat beside her.

"It amazes me how you tend to practice even though you're really good at what you're doing." The coach said looking at the other players running around the court.

"I'm not the best. That means I have more room to improve." Alex replied wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"I hope your ethics rub on them. They're really a good bunch. But they relied on Cathy too much back then that they forgot it's a team game. That they too can contribute."

"They'll get there. Good motivation I think could help."

"It's not good motivation. It's stars like you."

"I'm not a star. I'm just like them. I just do what I love."

----

"Mom… Wednesday. Today is Monday, so you have at least 30 hours to fly here." Marissa was talking to her Julie on her way to the office.

Alex and Marissa had only one car. Marissa didn't want Alex to hitch a bus ride to get back to their apartment so she had Alex take the car. They agreed that Alex would pick her up during lunch and in the afternoon after work.

_**What is so important that we have to go there honey? Is Alex sick? Are you… By any miracle pregnant with Alex's baby?**_

"Mom please. It's important. Can't you just ask questions later?" Marissa rolled her eyes at the notion of her mother's slight struggle to make a joke.

_**Alright. I'm sure it's really important. Because you're not telling me. You always tell me things Marissa. When you don't, it's really life changing. Like your relationship with Alex back when you were in college…**_

Julie started to drone about the history of Alex and Marissa's relationship. And Marissa was also almost at the office.

"Look mom… Can you tell me about those later? I have to get to work. Love you! Tell dad I love him too! Bye!" Marissa hurriedly flipped her phone shut.

"I wonder if I'll be like her when I grow old…" Marissa shook her head with a smile as she entered her workplace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part XIX**

Alex just got out of the shower and was silently sending Marissa a text message. Juvy appeared from one of the stalls and sat beside her. 

"How's your week so far?" The girl asked in a friendly tone.

Truthfully Juvy just wanted to be friends with Alex. But her brain seemed to like flirting though.

"Pretty much the same. Just a little busier I guess." Alex replied not looking at her.

At Marissa reply, Alex stood up and made a phone call.

**_Hi honey. Is practice over?_**

"Yeah. So, we'll have lunch?" Alex asked smiling at the sound of Marissa's voice.

It was always nice to hear the brunette's voice. It sort of soothed Alex. It calmed her nerves. Probably the best thing to keep Alex relaxed. Well, except for having Marissa close to her.

**_Mark and Joyce are on their way there. I'll meet you at Frankie's ok?_**

"You prefer a diner over hundreds of restaurants in LA?" Alex shook her head, trying hard not to laugh.

**_Well they have the best spare ribs I ever tasted. So sue me if I want to have lunch there._**

"Sue you? Never. Love is the only verb I would use in context of your name Miss Cooper."

Juvy heard it, obviously eavesdropping to Alex's phone conversation. She felt her stomach go upside down. But she tried to shrug off the feeling. Who was she to be jealous?

**_Love and some other verb that celebrates that particular verb are also used in the context of my name. As you clearly put. _**

Alex grinned, feeling Marissa smirking on the other end of the line.

"I'll pick you up in a few. I hate the idea of you walking."

**_Aww... Alright. Love you. Drive safely._**

"I love you too. Bye hon." Alex flipped her phone shut and hurriedly turned around to put her clothes on her bag.

"Are you ok?" She asked noticing a change in Juvy's demeanor.

"Bad tummy." Juvy let out a fake smile.

"Well, drink something? I have to go. See you tomorrow." Alex took her bags and started to walk away.

"Ok… Take care…"

----

"Marissa, can you finish these off for me?" Marissa's supervisor requested earning a nod from the brunette.

She took the new load of paper work and started working right away. A few minutes later, a human body stood in front of her desk.

"Aren't you the model employee?" She heard the voice say.

She looked up and found a brunette boy smirking at her. She ignored the boy and went back to working.

"Are you this workaholic? People actually don't pay attention to the work here. We have lower ranked employees for those."

Marissa still didn't reply.

"Can you hear me? Can you speak?" The boy asked making Marissa look up to glare at him.

"Can't you do anything more productive than bothering people who actually want to EARN what they are being paid for?" Marissa replied annoyed.

"It speaks! The name is Marvin." The boy stuck out his hand, but Marissa didn't take it.

She breathed out and gave him a fake smile.

"So what's yours?" He asked again.

"I'm…" Marissa pointed at herself.

"Busy…" She ended turning to her paper work again.

----

Jodie was in her office typing something on her computer. She barely examined 5 pages of a memo she was rechecking when she suddenly felt nauseous.

She tried to relax a bit, drinking a glass of water which was within her reach. She rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to look at Summer's photo which was on her desk.

"I really need a vacation…"

----

"Nike wants her… Reebok seems to want her too…" Beth read a few proposals as Summer checked the rest.

"Well just have to ask Alex which one's she's comfortable with. I don't think they'll be doing Air Alex shoes anytime soon." Summer smirked in reply.

"How about the interviews? She's been getting a lot of invitations."

"We'll have to ask the team manager for that… I don't know which stuff she is allowed to say." Summer explained.

Bianca appeared from the bedroom and found the two of them working on the living room.

"You two should get a small office." Bianca proposed walking over to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"When Alex gets the pay check after the semis." Summer replied smiling at her friend.

"Well alright, but I hate to see you both sitting on the floor while working."

"It's fine." Beth gave Bianca one last kiss before going back to work again.

"I'll just fix breakfast." Bianca turned a heel and started to walk away.

"Don't forget, Alex and Marissa are inviting us on Wednesday." Summer said casually not tearing her eyes away from the proposals in her hands.

----

Alex made her way to the parking lot and saw Mark and Joyce standing next to her car.

"Hey you two! I was beginning to wonder where you have been. Didn't see you in the seats."

"I wanted to see you shoot hoops but she wanted to see more of LA… Can I watch a home game next time?" Mark asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure. I'll tell Marissa to give you tickets." Alex smiled nodding at her friend's request.

She suddenly felt her phone ring.

"Hi hon." Alex said simply knowing it was Marissa through the caller ID.

**_Did you meet up with them yet?_**

"I have. I'm talking to them right now."

**_Look. I still have work to do. I can't join you. I really sorry honey…_**

"It's fine. They're not something I can't handle. Just tell me what time I'll pick you up ok? I'll give them the grand tour." Alex replied without a trace of disappointment in her voice.

**_Ok honey. Thanks. I promise I'll make it up to you._**

"I know you will. Take care. Bye."

"She's not coming?" Joyce asked frowning.

"She still has work. I'm with you anyway. I'm a good tour guide." Alex replied with a smile.

Mark sensed something different though. But he shrugged it off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part XX **

Jodie got home that same evening, feeling extremely tired. She lazily put her things on the couch and sat quietly. Her mind was in deep contemplation on the things she was about to ask her wife.

"Is that you babe?" She heard Summer ask from the kitchen.

Her wife seemed to have gotten home way ahead of her and was already starting to cook dinner. It gave Jodie slight shivers on her spine, becoming nervous as Summer made her way towards the dining table.

"Yeah it's me babe…" Jodie stood up, watching her step.

She felt a little light headed. She was feeling drained stressing about the things that are totally important to their married life.

"You look pale… Are you alright?" Summer asked placing the tray of newly cooked meatloaf on the table and walking immediately towards her wife.

"I'm fine… Good…" Jodie stammered her eyes seem to look away from Summer's, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"You know. I think you need a vacation. It's been months since I've moved in with you and you're still all stressed out." Summer frowned wiping the sweat on Jodie's forehead.

"I did ask for a leave. They have to check for my substitute. I'm pretty important you know…" Jodie grinned nervously.

She felt her heart pound. It was so loud she could hear it from her ear.

"Good. We can visit your parents in Oklahoma…" Summer started to speak turning around to fix their dinner table.

A trip back home wasn't what Jodie wanted. It was something more. She thought if she didn't do this now, then she would never last another month trying to figure out how to tell her wife. Jodie took a deep breath then cut off Summer.

"I was thinking of something else." The Latina spoke.

"You plan on a trip out of the country?" Summer asked not turning to face her.

"NO! I mean… No…" Jodie breathed out.

"What?" Summer asked turning.

"I mean I've been thinking about this for a while now. I mean… Almost a few months after we got married…"

Summer could only furrow her brows as Jodie started to ramble.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the same thing. I mean it's going to be hard work. One of us would still have to work…" Jodie started to drone, her eyes wandering to several parts of the dinner table.

"Jodie…" Summer mumbled starting to get annoyed.

"I mean I want it Summer… I want it…"

"Jodie…" Summer said again, this time cupping Jodie's cheek but she closed her eyes, trying hard to contain her annoyance.

"I want to have kids Summer. I want to have kids with you…" Jodie let out as Summer's eyes shot wide open.

----

Marissa arranged her desk after a day's work as the rest of her officemates either gossiped on the latest celebrity news or just plain chat with the others before leaving for home. Marissa felt her phone vibrate so she took it and flipped it open.

"Hey… I'm on my way down. See you…" Marissa said softly flipping her phone shut.

She took her handbag and was about to make an exit when she saw Marvin talking to one of her officemates. Marissa shook her head.

"He does that sort of thing all the time. He says no one can resist him. Like hell, I'll be caught with a woman before ending up with a guy as _Suave_ as him." Marissa heard a voice say.

It was from the blonde girl next to her she smiled and asked in reply.

"Does it ever work? I mean did someone already fall for that crap?"

"He tries. But no. No one ever does."

"Poor guy…" Marissa smirked watching the girl Marvin was talking to take off leaving him pretending that he wasn't shrugged off.

"Boyfriend picking you up?" The girl asked giving Marissa a warm smile.

"No. Well… It's my fiancé. She's probably wondering what's taking me so long." Marissa smiled awkwardly, not wanting to let Alex wait any longer.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… I didn't catch your name. You are?"

"Kaitlin."

"Hi. I'm Marissa. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure!"

With that, Marissa took the first step towards the elevator.

----

You're at the Bait Shop. You should relax." Bianca sat beside her girlfriend as she took a break from the bar.

"I just don't want to worry about these tomorrow. We're leaving by Wednesday." Beth replied still looking at the proposals that were given for Alex.

"I know… But you should relax. You're here with me… In the Bait Shop… Go drink and enjoy the music…." Bianca cooed pulling the other girl close to her.

"You think Jodie did it?" Beth asked out of nowhere.

It earned her a weird look from her girlfriend but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe… I mean it's nice. Having kids around…" Bianca replied as she started to set aside the papers that were on her girlfriends table.

"Yeah… Well… If those kids were a handful like Summer. I mean… I can only take one Summer…"

"Right… Just admit it… You hate kids…" Bianca smirked giving her a slight nudge.

"No… I don't… Someday we'll have those too… Just… Be nice to me…" Beth stuck out her tongue making the other girl pout.

----

Alex tapped the steering wheel as she waited patiently for Marissa on the parking lot. She took out her phone and was about to call Marissa again when the brunette suddenly opened the door and sat breathlessly.

Marissa immediately gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"So sorry."

"We're not home yet and you're already breathless." Alex smirked starting up the car.

"Very funny…" Marissa rolled her eyes as she took out a hanky.

She gave it to Alex who immediately took it. Marissa turned around so Alex could put her hand inside her blouse to wipe out the sweat on her back.

"You should bring extra blouses. You sweat a lot." Alex pouted not wanting Marissa to catch a cold.

"Ok… I will…" Marissa nodded turning to give Alex a kiss.

"My mom called. They'll be there tomorrow morning. Your mom is arriving tomorrow evening. So… We could tell them at home. Or with everybody on Wednesday." Alex took Marissa seatbelt and locked it in place.

She took hers and stretched out, ready to drive off.

"Ok. Is it ok if I bring a friend from work?" Marissa asked turning to face the road in front of them.

"It's cool. As long as they're cool that you're marrying me." Alex said softly.

"I told them my fiancé is a she." Marissa replied taking Alex's hand.

She laced their fingers and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek again.

"I love you." Alex turned and gave her a smile.

"I love you too…" Marissa replied bringing their lips together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part XXI**

"Are you pregnant?" Summer blurted out still wide eyed.

She was completely surprised with Jodie's outburst. You won't expect such request from Jodie. Or so that's what she thought.

"No! I mean… No…" Jodie tried to calm her nerves.

Her breathing was still heavily labored, still utterly nervous with the conversation.

"I've just been thinking about it a lot…" Jodie breathed out closing her eyes.

She didn't notice the change in Summer's expression. It became loving and warm, compared to the shocked expression she had recently responded with.

"Aww… Babe you're too cute!" Summer giggled pulling Jodie into a hug.

She felt her wife easing, a lot less tensed now. Jodie's arms found their way to Summer's back, pulling her closer.

"So what do you think?" Jodie asked tentatively.

She was still unsure if Summer wanted it.

"Yes." Was Summer's simple reply, before pulling Jodie into a kiss.

----

The next day, Marissa woke up earlier than usual. She was excited to go to work for reasons, she herself doesn't really know. She hurriedly made breakfast and immediately took a shower. She then took a seat on her side of the bed and gently woke her sleeping fiancé.

"Alex…" Marissa said softly as she leaned to plant gentle kisses on Alex cheek.

The blonde stirred and opened her eyes. She saw two green orbs looking at her lovingly.

"I love you…" Alex whispered and let out a smile.

She took Marissa's hand and pulled it towards herself, making Marissa lean to her.

"Pick your mom at eleven ok?"

"Yes honey. Why are you up and ready so early in the morning." Alex asked finally sitting up.

"I have work."

"Usually I wake up before you do." Alex replied arching one of her brows.

"What gives?" She added rubbing her forehead.

"I just want to finish the things I need to do early so we could have dinner out with your parents." Marissa shrugged moving closer to have Alex hold her by the waist.

"You parents would be jealous if they find out you're this sweet to mine." Alex smirked earning a slap on the arm.

"I love your parents. And I'm sweet to all of them. Now get your ass up because I need you to drive me to work." Marissa stood up and started to fix her side of the bed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Alex replied with a grin on her face.

It got wiped off and was replaced with a pout when Marissa threw a pillow on her face.

Marissa could only grin back.

----

"I'm picking up groceries later. Do you want me to buy anything?" Beth yelled out from the living room.

She was off to LA to fix some papers with the team manager. She started to arrange the Alex's papers in a suitcase.

"Nothing really. What time will you be back?"

"Six I guess. I'll drop by the Bait Shop?" Beth asked still looking over the things she needed to bring.

"Say hi to Alex and Marissa for me." Bianca replied from the bathroom.

Taken aback, Beth just shrugged off the sudden change of topic.

"Bye." She said sweetly knocking at the bathroom door.

"Bye." Bianca replied not going out of the bathroom.

Beth waited a few good minutes before taking off. She wanted a particular phrase for the other girl to say but it never came. Disappointed, she set out to LA for work.

On the other side of the door, Bianca was by the sink, looking at herself at the mirror, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

----

Kaitlin sat on her corner in the office feeling a little uneasy. There was something about her officemate that kept lingering in her mind.

Cooper.

It was a surname Kaitlin barely said because it was something that hurt her to the extreme. And here she was staring at the possibility of a scenario she'll ever be in. Just in case she dared to ask the lineage of Marissa Cooper.

"Morning!" A happy voice greeted.

The owner of the voice was none other than Marissa.

"Morning to you too." Kaitlin replied with a smile.

"Seems it's going to be slow today." Marissa mumbled scanning at a small amount of paper work in her in-tray.

"Yeah, we could get home pretty early."

"You want to have lunch later? My fiancé is picking me up. You could come with us. I'll introduce you." Marissa invited with a smile still plastered on her face.

"No thank. Don't want to be a third wheel on your lunch date." Kaitlin replied rolling her eyes.

The two seem to be comfortable with each other. At a very fast pace one might add. And it actually scared Kaitlin. What if her speculations are true?

"Well… Go to my engagement party then? You can bring a date if you want. I know it's a sudden type of invitation, but… You're my only friend here so… Please come? I'd really want you to be there." Marissa pleaded.

"I'll think about it."

"Say yes…" Marissa pleaded once more, adding a pout.

"Who could resist that face?" Kaitlin rolled her eyes and gave Marissa a slight slap on the shoulder.

"Apparently, no one." Marissa replied with a grin.

She crumbled a piece of scratch paper and threw it at the blonde.

Kaitlin laughed and the two shared a lot more stories. On Marissa part, she was feeling so much at ease with her new friend. She felt as though she had known her for quite some time now. But of course one might say it would be a cause for worry for Marissa. But in truth, she liked Kaitlin, but not anymore than how much she loved Alex.

----

Alex was stretching out after her weight training. She sat up silently and drank a bottle of water as she watched the rest of the team chat out.

"Typical…" She said to herself.

People who tend to forget the value of sports, what's it for, and who's it for. Athletes nowadays actually tend to focus on the celebrity side of being a player for any type of sport. They have forgotten. They're doing it for the people who didn't have the opportunity to play. For the people who are still trying to make it to where they were. It a shame really, when people actually forget the fans. It's also a shame, when you forget there are people who brought you there. And you're supposed to consider this as a professional job. You earn every penny you are given.

Alex flexed her fingers and was about to call her trainer when Juvy gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey…" Juvy greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Alex asked turning to the smaller girl.

Alex was sweating. But to Juvy, she smelled sweet. She took her own towel and tried to wipe out the sweat on Alex's face ever so gently. Alex was taken aback by her friend's gesture.

"Sorry. You were sweating too much."

Alex let out a goofy grin, feeling utterly flushed.

"I better go hit the showers. I'm meeting my fiancé for lunch." Alex let out turning to walk away.

Juvy still wore a smile, although she felt her heart being attacked with a thousand daggers. Her heart melted when Alex turned her head and shot her a smile.

"Why did I only meet you now?" Juvy asked herself, disappointed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part XXII**

An hour before lunch, Alex was signing the proposals Beth and Summer had chosen. The contracts were just perfect for Alex especially financially. After a while, Alex finished reading and signing them. She handed them to Beth, noticing a sad mood from her friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Bianca. Something is bothering her but she won't tell me."

"Did you argue about something?"

"No…"

Alex thought for a moment.

"When did it start?" The blonde asked, still thinking.

"Just before I went here. She was happy, extremely happy till she had a phone call from home… I don't know what's wrong…"

Alex was deep in thought again. She did know Bianca more than Beth. She turned to Beth and let out a weak smile. Somehow Alex knew what was eating up Bianca. But it wasn't her place to interfere, nor to tell Beth. It was Bianca's responsibility.

She did have to remind Bianca. That was the least she could do for her friends.

----

"So where are you from?" Marissa asked typing a few letters to send out.

Kaitlin gave her a smile and replied softly.

"Hawaii. But my mom and I used to live in Boston. I got this scholarship in USC that's why I stayed till I got a job here in LA. How about you?" Kaitlin asked turning to the papers she was rechecking.

"Lived my whole life in Boston. I moved when I finished college. That's why I'm here."

"I hear you live in that deluxe apartment a few blocks from here. That is so cool! They say only people with enough money could afford the rent. How do you get by with our pay?" Kaitlin whispered the last part leaning towards Marissa who just chuckled.

"My fiancé helps a lot with the payment."

"This fiancé of yours… Is she a stockbroker or something?" Kaitlin asked taking another folder from her inbox.

Marvin came up to them and rudely replied for Marissa.

"Didn't you know? She's with Alex Cohen. The basketball player…" The boy grinned earning a glare from the two women sitting.

"Was just making conversations…" He shrugged walking away from Kaitlin and Marissa.

"If he's not trying to get into your pants, he actually annoys you by cutting off in conversations." Kaitlin shook her head in exasperation.

She turned to Marissa.

"You're really engaged to a basketball player? What is she some kind of jock?" Kaitlin raised her eyebrows waiting for Marissa's reply.

"She's nothing like a jock. She just loves playing basketball." Marissa shrugged.

"Well I hope she's not a player. I mean…" She looked at Marissa with a little worry in her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Kaitlin finished off turning to the paper she was currently analyzing.

"She's nothing like that. She has always been faithful. Ever since we got together." Marissa let out a smile, her mind wondering off to what Alex was doing at the same hour.

----

Alex sat on the bench after practice. She was silent. Her thoughts were all about Beth and Bianca. She knew Bianca loved Beth. She stood up and walked over to the lockers, the rest of the team still stretching out. Sitting down near her locker, she took her phone and made a phone call.

"Hey… How are you?" Alex said softly, waiting for a reply.

_**I've been better…**_

The voice she heard seemed tired, sad. She knew Bianca was going through it again.

"Your parents called did they?"

_**How'd you know?**_

"Beth was worried about you. You went a-180 on her. She's not dumb you know…"

_**I don't know how to handle this.**_

"Did you tell them you're living with your girlfriend?"

_**No. I told them I'm with a friend.**_

"I'm sure Tiffany told you to tell them the truth..."

_**Alex… Don't scold me about it…**_

"I'm not scolding you. I'm just reminding you. You're not the only one in this relationship. I just hate to see you hurting someone I care about too."

_**I'm not doing it on purpose…**_

"You are. And you know it. If you can't tell them, at least let her know that you can't. So she won't expect. Don't tell me it's not one of those relationships that don't last. I see it in her eyes. She loves you. God knows she wants to marry you."

**_We've just been together for almost six months. I doubt she wants to marry me. _**

"Can't you see it by the way she looks at you?" Alex asked running her fingers through her blonde hair.

Her friend was silent. She could only hear her breathing.

"If you love her, you'll do what is right. Whatever the right thing for you to do that is… Don't put more effort into something you have no intention of keeping. Be fair Bianca."

_**I'll… Think about it…**_

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Alex was about to hang up but heard her friend's voice.

_**Alex…**_

"Yeah?"

_**Thanks. **_

"No problem."

----

Jodie gave the door knob a wiggle and when she heard the door open, she kicked it further.

"Jodie! Why the hell are you kicking our front..." Summer yelled out across the living room looking at her wife and everything that she was carrying.

Jodie's hands were filled with paper bags of baby clothes, baby toys, baby essentials. She just gave Summer a goofy grin.

"Door…" Summer finished her sentence, her mouth agape.

"Hi babe." Jodie let out adjusting the things she was carrying.

She slowly made her way towards Summer who just stood still. She put the bags on their coffee table and finally gave her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted to get an early start. Don't worry. Those are applicable for either sex of the baby. I had them picked out properly myself. I promise their cute." Jodie said stuttering.

She was a bit nervous about Summer's unresponsiveness. Shopping was Summer's ultimate thing. Jodie thought she might be upset for her taking the initiative.

"Uh… We could return them if you don't like them babe… I have the receipts on my…" Jodie started talk but failed to finish.

Summer's lips just smothered hers, hungrily kissing her.

"You are too cute it's making me horny." Summer said pulling away breathless.

She leaned up and kissed Jodie again. She added more tongue just to prove that she was indeed too turned on with her wife's loving gesture.

Jodie's reply was a shocked, with her eyebrows furrowing. She just held Summer by the waist, pulling her up.

Summer pulled away again. Breathless once more. She rested her forehead against Jodie's who was breathless as well. Summer looked at her, her eyes definitely on fire. Jodie could only smirk as her wife took hold of the collar of her blouse and began dragging her towards the bedroom.

Hormones. You just got to love them sometimes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part XXIII**

Alex stretched out on the car and looked around for Marissa. Sandy and Kirsten are already at Frankie's for their family dinner. Alex was just picking up Marissa at work. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a soft, contented sigh. Her hand caught her phone which was resting just under the car radio. She flipped it and a smile made its way on her lips. It was a photo of Marissa. One of the many photo's Alex had randomly took. This one in particular was a photo of Marissa wearing a gray Harvard shirt while washing the dishes. Alex smiled and her mind was finally consumed by thoughts of Marissa and the future.

Her eyes started to wander throughout the quiet parking lot. There were people walking around and security guards doing their rounds. Finally, her gaze caught two figures walking towards her. She smiled, knowing who it was. Taking a step outside of the mustang, she gave the two women a wave.

"Hi." She greeted, her face completely beaming at the sight of Marissa Cooper.

"You must be Alex." The blonde next to Marissa stuck out her head.

Alex gave her a slight nod and shook it.

"Alex Cohen. Pleasure to meet you…" Alex tilted her head slightly waiting for the blonde's reply.

"Kaitlin." The blonde simply replied.

"Kaitlin…?" Alex eyebrows furrowed out of curiosity.

But her question wasn't answered because the conversation turned into silence as Marissa lovingly took her hand and pulled her into a quick, passionate kiss.

Kaitlin smiled as she watched Alex and Marissa's public display. It was natural. Unscripted. Making it endearing to watch. Marissa would whisper sweet nothings to Alex's ear, making her fiancé smile.

_It's like they're made for each other._

Kaitlin thought to herself, still watching Marissa and Alex. She shook her head and started to giggle.

_They are so adorable together._

Her giggling earned the attention of the two lovers. Blushing at their obvious trip to LALA-land.

"Oh. Do continue. I just couldn't help thinking how adorable you look together." Kaitlin beamed, feeling utterly happy for Marissa.

"Hey… Don't forget tomorrow. Ok? Bring Johnny if you like." Marissa proposed her hand still clinging to Alex's.

"Oh… Like you'll make me forget Riss…" Kaitlin rolled her eyes.

Marissa rolled her eyes at the same time. Making the two women break into giggles.

Alex watched them, totally amused.

_If I didn't know them, I'd think they've been best friends for life. Or maybe sisters._

Alex smirked and took hold of the door's handle while Marissa started to walk towards the passenger door.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow. Don't get too tired now." Kaitlin stuck out her tongue obviously teasing Marissa.

Marissa's reply was less than mature. She just stuck out her tongue too. Alex could only laugh at them. Waving goodbye, Kaitlin finally made her way towards her own car, leaving Marissa and Alex in silence.

"So… Your friend is nice." Alex said starting the car.

"Yeah… No reason to be jealous…" Marissa joked fixing her seatbelt.

"Alex Cohen? Jealous? Like… You wish Ms. Cooper." Alex rolled her eyes earning a slap from the brunette who was sporting the best pout in the history of the planet.

"Your mother should stop teaching you ways on how to break down your spouse's, well future spouse's walls. I swear you get away with everything with that pout." Alex leaned and kissed Marissa's lips which curved into a smile.

----

"Honey, I'm home…" Beth called out. She quietly set aside the groceries she had bought.

She walked towards the bedroom and found her girlfriend sitting on the floor. Curled up, sobbing.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Beth sat beside her, tucking a stray of hair.

Bianca looked up and stared sadly and Beth's eyes.

"Talk to me." Her girlfriend pleaded.

Her voice showing signs of worry. Bianca couldn't help what she was about to do though. It was what she thought was right. She loved her girlfriend more than anything. But what her family thought of her was her top priority.

"Please…" Beth pleaded once more.

Bianca let out a sigh and began to speak.

"It's not working…" She said softly, closing her eyes.

She didn't want to see Beth's reaction.

"What is?"

"This. Us." Bianca looked away.

She stood up and moved away from her now ex-girlfriend.

"What?"

"This isn't working."

"I don't understand…" Beth was in denial.

She knew what Bianca meant but didn't want to believe it.

"I'm breaking up with you." Bianca said without looking at the girl.

Her voice was cracking obviously in so much pain. She didn't want to do this. But she felt she had to, even if it was breaking her completely.

"You're joking right? You're happy. We're happy. Why would you break up with me?"

"Tiffany is picking me up tonight. I'm going back to Boston to stay with her. Then I might move back to Oklahoma."

"What? Why? You're moving out? What did I do?" Beth pleaded dropping to her knees in front of the girl she loved so much.

She didn't want to lose her. Bianca had to know that.

"It's not you… It's me…" Bianca said softly turning around to pull her ex-girlfriend to her feet.

"Please… Let's work this out…" Beth was at the brink of crying but the tears did not fall.

"I can't…" Bianca replied turning away.

She felt the other woman's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her. The arms gave her comfort and warmth. Something she never had before. Alex, her friend and ex-girlfriend didn't have this effect on her either. And it scared her. Knowing even if she was falling in love with this person, her parents would still not approve.

----

"So who's getting pregnant?" Summer asked looking at the brochures they were reading.

Jodie thought for a second.

"You." She replied looking back at the baby book she bought earlier that day.

"I think you should be the one to carry it. You're athletic." Summer responded still checking out the brochures.

"Just because I'm athletic doesn't mean I should be the one carry it. I'm like the man in this relationship." Jodie took off her glasses and stared at Summer.

"Just because you go down more often doesn't mean you're the man in this relationship." Summer shot back arching her brow.

"Besides, I went down on you today. " She added.

"Why can't you be the one to carry it?" Jodie asked her brows arching because of curiosity.

"Because…" Summer started to explain but could not make out the words.

Jodie waited, still with an arched brow.

"Well…" Summer rubbed her hand nervously.

In truth she was just afraid of the post-pregnancy figure she would have.

"If it's about how you would look like, I don't really mind Sum." Jodie finally said looking back at the baby names.

Summer shot her a surprised look.

In turn, Jodie took away the brochures and books they were reading and turned to face Summer. She caressed her wife's cheek reassuringly.

"I love you Summer. Nothing, not even a few pounds can change that. Ever."


	24. Chapter 24

**Part XXIV**

Alex opened her eyes slowly. She felt Marissa weight on her chest. The brunette had her back facing her. She was sleeping soundly. Her head was resting on Alex's chest. Her arms were wrapped around one of Alex's arms. As a smile came out of her lips, Alex turned her head and read the digital clock on the side table. It showed 2:15AM. Turning to Marissa again, she felt the brunette gripping her arm tighter, but still looking like an angel.

She closed her eyes, smelling that familiar scent from Marissa hair. She smiled.

"Alex…" She heard Marissa softly whisper.

Alex reopened her eyes and felt Marissa turning around to face her. It was a still a little dark, but they could almost see each other's silhouettes. Alex closed her eyes once more, feeling Marissa's fingers tracing her jaw. She imagined her green eyes staring at her. Her breathing seemed to fail her when the brunette dragged her fingers lower: Tracing her neck, her collarbone, and the spot in between her breasts. She then felt Marissa open her palm. Together with her other hand, Marissa dragged her palms to caress Alex's chest ever so lightly. Making her flinch from where she was laying.

"You make me horny…" Marissa whispered.

She bit her lower lip, which was left unseen by the blonde.

"Do I?" Alex asked with a husky voice.

She pulled Marissa closer to her. In response, the brunette seemed to spread her legs allowing Alex to place one of her legs in between. Pushing herself up, Alex was now hovering over Marissa, kissing her lips, devouring her mouth.

"I'll miss you Alex. So much…" Marissa pulled away breathless.

Her voice started to crack.

It was going to be the first time Alex and Marissa would be apart. The first since they got back together. It was a strange feeling for Marissa, when she thinks about it.

"Honey… I'll call you everyday… I doubt you'll miss me." Alex smiled still hovering above her fiancé.

"I promise we'll make the most of our time together." Alex added leaning down to kiss Marissa neck.

The kisses were light. It lacked passion but it was certainly sweet. It made Marissa ease up a bit. Alex felt her smile when her lips reached her lips once more. Marissa opened her mouth slightly, obviously inviting Alex's tongue. Alex moaned before taking her invitation. Marissa let the blonde caress her tongue, and her mouth. Her eyes closed feeling the tenderness and love from her fiancé. But her eyes suddenly shot wide-opened. Alex's hands were now slowly trailing upwards, underneath her shirt: Utterly setting the trail on fire.

"Alex… We can't…" Marissa pulled away.

"Why?" Alex grumbled.

Marissa knew her eyebrows are furrowing by now. It was dark and Marissa knew it was Alex's first reaction.

"Your parents… They'll hear me…" She held Alex above her.

She didn't make her move back next to her. She just held her still, letting the blonde hover above her.

Alex could only let out a sigh. Marissa was indeed a screamer.

"One more day…" Alex finally plopped her head onto Marissa's shoulder.

She kissed Marissa's neck gently.

"One more day…" Marissa mumbled herself.

After a few hours, Marissa and Alex reopened their eyes. The morning sun was slightly stinging their eyes. The wind was blowing the curtain that was supposed to shield them from the morning rays.

"Today is the day." Marissa smiled looking up to Alex who smiled back.

The rest of the morning was spent with preparing the other guest room for Caleb and Julie's arrival. Marissa has never felt so happy since being reunited with Alex. By lunch, Alex and Marissa have already prepared the snacks for the nights events. As the sun began to set, Marissa found herself smiling as she gazed at Alex who was now having a private chat with their friend Beth. It looked serious. Marissa was about to frown but when Alex turned to her, she shot her one of her sweetest smiles. It made Marissa melt. At times she found herself feeling a little stupid with her reactions towards simple things Alex does. But Marissa soon realized, maybe falling in love meant you end up having "stupid moments" at times.

"Coop! Coop!"

Marissa turned around to receive one of Summer's biggest hugs.

"I'm sure they'll be happy for the both of you." Summer beamed given her best friend a kiss on the cheek.

Jodie, who walked beside Summer, leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek too.

"Congratulations." Jodie whispered, knowing pretty well today was the day Marissa and Alex would be announcing their engagement.

"Alex! Beth!" Jodie yelled dragging Summer with her.

Marissa watched them all happy and content. This was her extended family. She was having no complaints about it.

"Marissa Cooper." A voice called out.

It was stern but was still utterly loving. Marissa turned to find Kaitlin standing by her lonesome.

"Glad you could make it!" Marissa exclaimed.

She gave her a huge hug. Pulling away, Marissa called out to her other guests.

"Guys, girls, come here for just a second."

Everybody made their way towards the living room to see what Marissa was up to. Sandy and Kirsten even stood beside Alex.

"This is Kaitlin. My friend from work. Kaitlin, this is my extended family. I know you met Alex. That's Summer my best friend, Jodie…" Marissa began to introduce each person in the room.

The mood was happy. And everyone especially Marissa and Alex were excited.

The doorbell rang. Alex slowly made her way towards the door. Turning the knob she looked at Marissa one last time. The brunette was sharing another story with Kaitlin. She felt happy for Marissa for finding a new friend. Looking at the person who was at the door, Alex found Julie and Caleb.

"Marissa, they're here." Alex smiled turning to face her fiancé and their guests.

Caleb and Julie entered. Slowly, Kaitlin's eyes caught sight of the man at the door. She blinked once. Twice. Trying hard not believe what her eyes has shown her. She turned to Marissa who was already walking towards them. A hug, a kiss. Kaitlin felt her stomach turn to knots.

_Oh my…_

Alex smiled and turned towards their guests. She found Kaitlin in total shock.

"Kaitlin… Are you ok?" Alex asked, starting to walk over to the other blonde.

Marissa turned to see if there was something wrong with Kaitlin. She didn't see Caleb's eyes grow wide at the mention of Kaitlin's name. Julie seemed to have just lost her balance and fell onto Caleb's arms. Diverting Alex and Marissa's attention.

Kaitlin stood there frozen.

This is going to be one heck of an engagement party.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part XXV**

"Something wrong dad?" Marissa asked giving her father a hand.

Caleb turned pale; his eyes stare worriedly at the blonde just across the room. He wasn't staring at Marissa's soon to be spouse. He was staring at his youngest daughter.

Julie couldn't utter a word. She was too shock to find Kaitlin at Marissa's engagement party.

"Maybe we should go or something…" Beth suggested but only audible enough for Jodie and Summer.

Jodie turned to look at her wife. Summer could only shake her head. If there was trouble brewing, she wouldn't leave Marissa alone. Even if she knew Alex was already there for her best friend.

In response, Jodie just shrugged. Beth just stared at the people across them silently. Not knowing what atomic bomb was about to drop in Alex and Marissa's engagement party.

Caleb finally had the strength to swallow that imaginary lump in his throat just to be able to speak.

"Marissa, can we talk for a second? Just you, me, your mom and Kaitlin." Caleb pulled his daughter's hand and whispered.

"But I never told you Kaitlin's name." Marissa whispered back confused on how her father knew her new friend.

"I'll explain later." Caleb let out a nervous smile and greeted Alex who was a little perplexed with the silence.

The walk to Caleb and Julie's room, which Marissa prepared for that day was utterly deafening for Caleb, Julie and Kaitlin. Although all three persons knew each other's existence, Marissa was still practically clueless. It was supposed to stay that way. Fate can just be cruel sometimes.

Closing the door gently, Marissa breathed out a heavy sigh. She was still surprised with the events. But she was sure there was a logical explanation. Although the logical explanation she was going to get was their family's darkest secret.

----

"Everything alright?" Jodie asked as Alex just watched the guest room door close.

"Yeah, I guess." Alex replied.

She was feeling a little disappointed because she didn't get the chance to tell their parents about their engagement. But Alex was a patient person. She tried to compose herself and took in the situation. They have the whole night today and the whole day tomorrow. No worries.

Sandy and Kirsten felt a little worried for their daughter. They didn't have any clue on what was going on with the Cooper's plus Marissa's new friend. But the look on Caleb's face when he saw the younger blonde was an indication something was about to happen. They were just hoping it was a good thing and not what they fear most.

----

"SHE'S MY WHAT!" Marissa asked at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes were darting towards her father, her heart pounding a thousand miles. She was lucky there was music being played outside the room. She paced around, her breathing becoming more erratic. The other three people in the room were worriedly looking at her.

"She's younger than me…" Marissa closed her eyes, running her hands slowly through her hair.

Kaitlin frowned. This was going to be hard on Marissa.

"SHIT!" Marissa yelled again.

She threw her hands in the air, utterly frustrated.

"You had her when I was already in this world. HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE MOM! YOU LIED TO HER! YOU CHEATED ON HER!" Marissa yelled pointing her hand angrily at Caleb.

Caleb saw his daughter in tears. But those were angry tears. He couldn't walk towards Marissa to comfort her. It wasn't only anger that he feels from Marissa's gaze. There was also hate.

"I was at a point in my life that I questioned myself. I love your mother very much. But I was only human. I can't say I regret having Kaitlin... But the means of giving you another sister is nothing to be proud of Marissa." Caleb tried to explain.

In reality the man had no idea how to tell her daughter he was unfaithful. There was no excuse for that. He couldn't consider saying Kaitlin was a mistake either. He was still his daughter. No matter what. It was his mistake not Kaitlin's.

"HUMAN! I'm also human dad. And you know what? THANKS! I think I saved Alex from regretting the rest of her life being tied to a person who has infidelity flowing in her veins!" Marissa yelled again.

She turned around and sobbed uncontrollably.

There was a knock on the door. Making them all turn. Julie gently opened it and found Alex looking rather worriedly.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked walking towards her sobbing fiancé.

Kaitlin excused herself and took a breather in the living room. It left Caleb and Julie the task of telling her true identity to Alex.

"What's going on?" Alex asked again this time a little more force in her voice.

She didn't want to see Marissa crying.

Caleb couldn't answer. Alex was the daughter of his best friend. The truth could be vital to her daughter's relationship with the blonde woman in front of him.

"I said… What's going on? This is our engagement party…" Alex said sternly, pointing at Marissa and herself.

"I demand to know what's going on!" Alex eyebrows were now furrowed.

Caleb knew it was already a demand. Not a request.

"Kaitlin is my daughter. Marissa's youngest sister." Caleb said softly.

With those words, Marissa yelled something incoherent and stood up abruptly. She ran out of the room, pushing Caleb and Alex on the process. She locked herself in her and Alex's bedroom.

Marissa paced around the bedroom. She was utterly confused. How could Kaitlin be a Cooper?

"_I was at a point in my life that I questioned myself. I love your mother very much. But I was only human. I can't say I regret having Kaitlin... But the means of giving you another sister is nothing to be proud of Marissa."_

Her father's voice kept lingering in her mind but Marissa couldn't accept Caleb's infidelity. She had locked herself in the bedroom since that part of the conversation. She couldn't take hearing more.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Alex stood silently. She knew Marissa was not doing alright. Realizing you have made a new friend who turns out to be your illegitimate sister on your engagement party is rather depressing. Knowing the girl is younger than you doesn't help either.

"Did she come out already?" She heard Caleb ask.

The older man was sad, knowing pretty well he had disappointed his daughter. But it was something he had done a long time ago. Something he and Julie had compromised with since Lindsay and Marissa were kids. It was a well hidden secret. A secret the Cooper family had kept from the next generation of Cooper women. A secret even Julie agreed to keep. But like any other secret, they both knew somehow it would come out. But not in the matter on how Marissa found out.

"No… But I'll try to talk to her. You can just rest in your room." Alex gave Caleb a pat on the back.

She tried to give him reassurance that Marissa would indeed come out of the room. Once the brunette did, it would have meant she was ready to face her father, and her stepsister.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Alex. I was weak back then. But I really loved her mother. I still do. I wouldn't hurt Julie again."

"I could only try to talk to her Mr. Cooper. I can't force her to talk to you about it. But I'm sure she will. In time. She just needs space."

"Am I a stranger to you too now?" Caleb asked with pain in his eyes.

"Mr. Cooper. Out of respect, sir. What you do or what you have done is clearly none of my business. I just want your daughter to be alright. Nothing more." Alex tone was clearly serious.

There wasn't any mockery, any anger. Just plain serious. Although deep inside Alex is screaming. It was supposed to be the day she and Marissa would declare their engagement. A happy day, a very special day for the two of them. Instead, here she faces a locked door with possibly the saddest person in the house right now. Alex could only hope Marissa wasn't doing anything to hurt herself. Alex wanted to complain. Why should it be today? She knew would have yelled at her future father-in-law, but she chose not it. It was something done a long time ago. There is nothing Alex could do to change things for Marissa. All they could do was accept the fact, Caleb's infidelity bore fruit. The fruit being, Marissa's new friend. Kaitlin.

"I'll go check Kaitlin and Julie in the living room. I can't rest till she comes out to talk…" Caleb gave Alex a pat on the back and went towards the living room.

Alex turned around and rested her head on the bedroom door. She couldn't hear a sound. There wasn't a whimper, or sounds of movements. She closed her eyes, hoping her fiancé was alright.

"Alex…"

Alex opened her eyes, hearing Marissa's voice. It was soft, and utterly sad. Alex pressed her palm on the wooden door and breathed out heavily.

"I wouldn't know how you're feeling right now honey. But I'm here for you. You don't have to face this alone…" Alex said softly resting her forehead against the door.

She felt the doorknob turn. Looking down, the door was slowly unlocked from Marissa's end. Stepping back, Alex looked up to see Marissa's tear stained eyes.

"I don't deserve you…" Marissa whispered.

She found herself falling onto Alex's arms. Tears falling once more.

"Don't say that… We've gone through so much being apart…" Alex closed her eyes.

The blonde placed her lips on Marissa's forehead and spoke softly.

"Silly girl… I know I can't survive without you… Don't you ever say you're a mistake in my life… I want to marry Marissa Cooper. Just you…"

Marissa didn't reply. She just snuggled closer in Alex's arms.

Alex gently carried Marissa in her arms. She laid the sobbing woman in bed and sat down beside her. What impact this family secret had on both of them, Alex wasn't sure off. But there was one thing certain, she loved Marissa. She will always do.

----

"I didn't know she was your daughter… If I knew I would have stayed away…" Kaitlin regretfully took a coffee cup and drank it.

Julie could only let out a small smile. She didn't want the girl to feel bad. Knowing her daughter would be angry at her own father didn't help either.

There was a time, Julie Cooper called Kaitlin "the bastard daughter." But that was a long time ago. It was a point in Julie's life that she was angry at the world. After sometime, Julie realized that it wasn't Kaitlin's fault. The mistakes adults make in this world are not the same mistakes children make. Kaitlin didn't chose to be born out of family where the father already had a family. And Julie knew that. Years passed, Julie and Kaitlin's mom never came to terms. But it was different with Kaitlin though. Julie wanted Caleb to support the child. It wasn't Kaitlin's mistake. It was Caleb's.

"She's bound to find out one way or the other… Don't blame yourself over this dear…" Julie said calmly.

"Is Lindsay coming?"

"I'm not sure… I don't think Marissa called her and told her everything that transpired today. Her sister, your other stepsister, is pregnant…"

"And this would probably cause a miscarriage…" Kaitlin bowed her head.

She felt ashamed. It was as if her whole existence was meant to hurt the sisters she barely knew.

"They are understanding… I'm sure they'll accept this in time." Julie took hold of Kaitlin's hand.

Caleb appeared and took a seat on one of the chairs. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He felt frustrated, silly, sorry, and sad. But most of all he felt really bad for betraying her daughters. To think his technical middle born was about to be married. Issues of trust that Marissa had tried to get over after losing Alex to a European College might resurface. It was breaking him apart.

"I'm sorry dad…" Kaitlin whispered but Caleb could hear it.

"No sweetie. Don't be sorry… You didn't do anything wrong." Caleb reopened his eyes and looked at his youngest daughter.

He felt worse. He was hurting all of his daughters.

"I should have skipped the engagement party…" Kaitlin let out a sigh.

She took a sip of her coffee. After which, she began to stare at the cup sadly.

"We'll get through this. I promise…" Caleb let out a forced smile.

Deep in his heart he knew it was going to be hard. Even if Marissa and Lindsay accepted Kaitlin. Their family would never be the same again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part XXVI**

The moonlight was now being replaced with the warm rays of the sun. Marissa, who was still wide awake, stared at the digital clock which was placed on their side table. Alex's arms were protectively wrapped around her. But Marissa didn't feel any better. Her heart felt heavy, heavier than it has ever been. She turned around to face her fiancé who was still fast asleep. She sighed, touching Alex's cheek.

"I don't know what to do… I'm so scared…"

She was startled when Alex suddenly moved. But Alex was still asleep. Unconsciously, the blonde held Marissa tighter; the brunette's head was now resting on her chest. Marissa closed her eyes, feeling Alex's heart beating against her ear. She smiled, remembering the feeling of the same heart professing its love for her. It was same heart that traveled back to the United States just to look for her. It is still the heart that loved her unconditionally. She let out a breath and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Looking up, she found Alex's face, innocent and peaceful. She smiled.

"You better hold on to me. Because there's no way, I'm letting this make me let go of you."

----

Summer stared at the doctor's office door. She felt a warm hand envelop her waist then a warm body behind her.

"If it still bothers you, we can wait baby." Jodie whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But you want it. We want it. I want to do it."

"But you're still nervous. It wouldn't help us or the baby if you're not ready." Jodie replied making Summer face her.

"I'm ready. I'm just not sure if I could be a good mother…" Summer was closed to tears but they weren't falling.

"You'll be a great mom. Stop worrying about that." Jodie smiled giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"And stop worrying about Alex and Marissa. They have gone through too much to let each other go. They are going to get married. You have to trust them."

"I do. And I love you… So much Jodie…"

They hugged and held each other tightly, with loving smiles on their faces.

"I love you too Summer. Don't you ever forget that."

----

One.

Two.

Three.

Beth reluctantly opened her eyes knowing pretty well there was no one beside her as the morning made its way. Bianca hasn't called. She hasn't left a message either. By now the brunette knew it was over. She also knew she had to get over this feeling somehow.

One.

Two.

Three.

She tried to muster all her strength to stand up and face the sunrise.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me."

She wanted not to care. But she felt too much. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen, wanting to start her day right. Then again, she shook her head realizing there was nothing she could do. Mornings were now hardly something for her to look forward to.

----

She stared at her phone for the hundredth time that day. But she couldn't bring herself to touch. She felt it would only make things worse if she called. It didn't matter if it was killing her being apart from the person she loves. It was enough she was happy for once in her life. Happy and in love. She just hoped Beth would find someone new right away. Even if the thought was slowly draining the strength she has, Bianca would still not fight for this love. Not even if the reason was, she is the one.

----

"You'll have to face her, one way or the other." Alex said softly, not taking her gaze away from her future spouse.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"You'll have to face your father too. You know that."

"Thanks hon. But that isn't helping." Marissa replied, sighing heavily.

"Look… I'm leaving in a few days. And I don't think I want you moping about your family affairs all by your lonesome. We're doing this together now. Whether you like it or not." Alex walked towards the brunette.

She cupped her cheek and leaned to kiss her lips softly, earning a smile from Marissa.

"It's hard to deal with. You know that…"

"It doesn't have to be. Look… Take the day off. Call the office. I'm taking you around to keep your mind off of them. You just have to think of one word today. US." Alex smiled pulling her fiancé into a hug.

"What would I do without you?" Marissa muttered.

She rested her head on Alex's chest, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Marissa felt bad for somewhat ruining their engagement party. She felt that it was her fault, knowing she was the one he invited Kaitlin. Somehow, she just wanted everything to be perfect for her and Alex. But she knows it wouldn't be. Nothing is perfect. Even her and Alex.

"Marissa… Give it time. You'll deal with it." Alex touched her chin and lifted her head to stare at her straight in the eye.

"I love you Marissa Cooper. And you know it." Alex smiled, resting her forehead against Marissa's.

"I love you too…"

----

"Summer… I'm sorry. But you can't carry the baby. It will be too dangerous." The doctor reluctantly showed laboratory test, x-rays and ultrasound results that support his final diagnosis.

Summer and Jodie stared at them sadly.

"You can ask for a second opinion. But I doubt if the diagnosis will change."

Jodie silently gave the doctor and nod and just stared at Summer who was in tears. She knew her wife was breaking inside but was holding it all back. It was Summer's dream to carry a child.

"We'll get back to you doc. We'll just try to get a second opinion before deciding." Jodie flashed the doctor a weak smile.

Holding Summer's hand, they both stood up and went out of the doctor's office.

----

She stared at the phone number on her mobile phone for the nth time. Bianca tried hard not to entertain thoughts about her recent break up but couldn't. She loved the girl too much. She was tearing up inside too. Somehow, she knew, she just had to know.

Pressing the green button, she watched as the icons on her phone changed.

Calling Beth…

She gave out a sigh, hearing the voice mailbox on the other end. She stayed on the line for a while, listening to her ex-lover's voice.

She hated to admit it.

But she had to.

She missed her too damn much.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part XXVII**

Alex abruptly placed a few more pieces of clothing in her suitcase. Although the thought of leaving Marissa behind seemed a pretty bad idea as of the moment. But she had work to do. She couldn't afford not to go on the road trip. She did have a contract. So even with a heavy heart, Alex tried not to worry Marissa further. She was determined not to cause the brunette anymore problems. Marissa already has enough.

She walked over the drawers and scrambled for something. Marissa, who just got out of the shower, looked at her curiously.

"Looking for something?" Marissa asked, drying her hair.

"The skirt that goes with my brown blouse, have you seen it?"

"No…" Marissa replied sitting down on the bed.

She looked at Alex who was still rummaging through their drawers in silence.

Alex turned around and saw her expression. The blonde let out a smiled a walked towards her. She sat beside Marissa and held her hand.

"I'll be back before you know it." She whispered giving Marissa a kiss on the lips.

She pulled her fiancé closer, resting their foreheads against the other.

"I know. I'll just miss you." Marissa buried her head on Alex's chest, a tear escaping from her eye.

The blonde ran her fingers through her cheek. Alex let out a sigh as she felt the tears.

"You have to talk to her. She might think you're blaming her for everything."

"I don't blame her. It's my father's fault! He couldn't keep his urges to himself!"

"Marissa…"

"Don't defend him!" Marissa stood up, her temper a blazing.

"I'm not defending him…" Alex pleaded extending her hand.

"THEN ACT LIKE YOU DON'T!" Marissa snapped, startling Alex.

Alex knew she had to be patient with Marissa. The woman is going through something though. Alex could only guess how much pain Marissa is feeling right now. If being yelled at was part of this relationship as of the present time, Alex would endure. She knew things would get better. Marissa would be better.

Without a word, Marissa locked herself in the bathroom. Alex followed, and rested her head against the bathroom door. She could hear Marissa cry. But Alex understood Marissa needed time. Maybe Marissa could use a change in environment as well. An idea suddenly popped out of Alex's head. She hurriedly walked towards the nightstand and took her mobile phone. Pressing call, Alex let out a grin.

"Hey Beth, it's me. Can you do something for me?"

----

Summer stared at brochures for hours without uttering a word. Jodie watched helplessly beside her. Their baby plans are put on hold. Three out of the three specialists they have talked to gave the same diagnosis.

"_I'm sorry, but the results show it's highly unlikable for you to get pregnant. If you do, it's still a very slim chance of carrying the child through term. Once you get it through the nine months, it's still a risk. You could both die."_

Of course Jodie wouldn't risk Summer's life, upsetting her even more. Summer wanted to go through and possible method to give Jodie a child. But Summer couldn't. She felt useless now, although she would only say that to herself. She was starting to hate herself now. Why was she so fragile?

"Get some rest. You need it…" Jodie whispered pulling her closer to her.

Summer could only cry in her arms. How could they make a family?

"I'll carry it Summer." Jodie whispered, holding Summer tighter.

"I have no idea what pregnancy is all about. But I'm willing to go through it. For you, I will. So we could have a kid of our own. I know you don't want to adopt. You want him or her to look like at least one of us. I'll go through it Summer. I'll do it for you." Jodie smiled lifting Summer's chin so her wife was now staring at her.

Summer couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Tough Jodie was letting go of her "toughness" just for her.

What more could you ask for?

"I love you Jodie. I LOVE YOU!" Summer buried her head on Jodie's chest and held her tight.

"I love you too Summer… With all my heart..."

----

Beth typed a few words on her laptop then frowned when her phone began to ring. Assuming it was Alex, since Alex was calling her non-stop for any news on her so-called plan, Beth already answered the phone with a tired tone.

"You know Alex… You could just wait… I won't be able to finish if you call every hour." Beth put pressure on the bridge of her nose, trying her hardest not to be pissed off with her overly excited friend.

_**Um… It's me…**_

The voice stunned Beth. She could only close her eyes and rest her back on the chair, falling silent.

_**I know… I… Don't deserve anything from you… I just wanted to know how you are…**_

Beth didn't reply. She just let the person talk. She had, by far, no intention to speak again.

**_I hope work is ok. Hope you don't work too hard too. I know… It wouldn't mean anything but… I miss you… I…_**

"STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEART! I've had ENOUGH!" Beth put her left hand on her forehead, trying her hardest not to let the tears control her.

She hanged the phone and walked over to her fridge. She took out water and drank a glass or two. Bianca wasn't going to break her again. She wasn't going to let her back in.

----

Marissa gathered all her strength and walked towards the living room. Since the time she locked herself inside the bathroom, Alex had not spoken to her nor uttered words. It worried her. She knew she was a little harsh on her fiancé, but she was hurting. She walked out and saw Alex silently reading a TV guide while she pressed on random channels on the remote.

"Are you hungry?" Marissa asked, fumbling on the tray she was holding.

Alex hurriedly stood up and helped her, carrying the tray safely on their coffee table.

"What's for dinner?" Alex asked with a tone clearly serious to Marissa ears.

"I made steak, and a prepared a few vegetables on the side." Marissa pointed at the food while Alex took a spoon and scooped up a few veggies.

She opened her mouth and began to chew.

"Tastes good." Alex let out a smile.

She took a spoonful once more and began to feed Marissa, making the other woman smile as well.

"I'm sorry…About…" Marissa began to say but was halted by Alex's fingers on her lips.

The blonde leaned in and kissed her. Resting their foreheads against the other, they both smiled.

"I don't know what I'll do when you leave…"

"You don't have to wonder… Because you're coming with me." Alex replied earning a confused look from Marissa.

"While you were contemplating, I took it upon myself to see if I could take you on the road with me. I asked Beth to make reservations, I'll stay with you. And you'll be in the games with me. I called your office too. Your boss wasn't too happy about it. But he said you could go. Told him he could let you quit for a while if he wants to. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Alex continued on surprising Marissa even more.

"Hope its ok. I mean… I just want you to be safe. You're in a tight situation right now. I can't just leave you behind. You're going to be my wife. You're my life Marissa…" Alex finally stopped silent and just looked at Marissa.

There were tears in the brunette's eyes. And of course they were happy ones. She was blessed being loved by a person whom she knew would never ruin her trust. Someone who would never break her heart.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part XXVIII**

Bianca shifted worriedly in bed. She desperately wanted to explain herself but was unable to. Her former lover had wanted to completely shut her out. It was already obvious after their last conversation. But Bianca was also hurt. She was starting to confuse herself. This never happened after she had left Alex. This was all new to her.

She hid under the covers, wearily holding back the tears. Although she would deny it in front of her parents, Bianca couldn't deny the truth with herself. Proof of it was the tear-stained pillows in the morning. Proof that she voluntarily threw away the chance to be with someone – the one.

She sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair.

Did she want to go through with this?

Of course not. She wanted to be happy with someone. Although there have been plenty of those in her life, Bianca never ached for someone. Not even Alex. Of course, Alex was her good friend, but leaving her back then wasn't like this. It never hurt like how it was hurting her now.

Did she want to see her lover again?

Yes, with all her heart. She knows Beth would probably be working her ass out, trying to forget about her. Or worse, the other woman would be dating once more. Bianca couldn't blame the woman. She left her after all.

They met while sharing a seat on a plane that was bound for Orange County. Bianca was on her way to help Jodie and Summer check up on 'drinking' Alex, while Beth was on her way back on a business trip. They hit off right then and there, and seemingly just clicked in every conversation they shared. They exchanged phone numbers and later on went out on dates. Till finally they decided to exclusively be with each other, eventually move in together.

But then again, Bianca knew it was too good to be true. Being in a traditional Chinese family didn't help the fact that, she was, one way or another, bound to some other Chinese person. She had to leave. She had to let go. It was her only way to protect her lover. It was her only way to keep herself from shaming the family.

But was it worth it?

All she could think of was to say,

No.

----

"All settled in?" Alex asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but I think I have jet lag or something. I feel nauseous." Marissa replied plopping on their bed.

She stared at the ceiling, still feeling heavy hearted.

"Forget about those for a while. You're here to watch your fiancé play and wow the world." Alex said in a low, seductive voice Marissa could hardly take.

The blonde hovered above her now, biting her lip. Her eyes were filled with so much love and desire, Marissa felt utterly flushed.

"Ummmm…" Marissa cooed lightly separating her legs, letting her fiancé rest in between them.

She earned a mischievous grin from Alex whose hands were now idly caressing her sides with her thumbs.

"Is that an invitation Ms. Cooper?" Alex raised an eyebrow, leaning to kiss Marissa's chin.

"Maybe…" Marissa replied, her eyes suddenly filled with hunger.

"But…" Alex suddenly snapped her head up.

She had practice, and with Marissa's grin, the brunette knew it too.

"We'll have to it later." Alex smiled and rolled to lay beside Marissa.

"If you still can keep yourself up…" Marissa replied playfully.

"Of course I can! I would still be full of energy, just like the Energizer bunny!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." Alex propped on to one of her arms and faced Marissa who a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I'll keep on going…" Alex whispered, placing a sensual kiss on Marissa's neck making her giggle in delight.

"And going…" Alex whispered once more, biting on the skin this time.

"And going…" Alex whispered again, her hand was now trailing underneath Marissa's clothing making the brunette squirm.

"EEEE! ALEX STOP IT!"

Giggling like high school girls, they went. Good thing they have a sound proof hotel room.

----

Summer sat in the dining room, inspecting a few figures that were uniformly placed on the table. Jodie watched her, seating across her wife. She was patiently waiting for Summer's verdict.

"Ok sweetie, here's the thing. If we move to LA, there will be more good doctors and hospitals who have specialty on the procedures we want to do. I can also work full time, get more PR work even for small time companies. I'm sure Beth can move to, since she's single again. I can also set up an office near our place so I can just run if anything happens." Summer said monotonically, making Jodie shake her head in amusement.

"But of course it'll be a little bit expensive. And you'll have to quit your job…" Summer added looking up to meet her wife's gaze with a frown.

Jodie gave her a smile.

"I'll quit."

"But you like your job"

"I know. But I'm young. I can find one again. I intend to do this pregnancy full time. I want to make sure we do it the first time." Jodie replied taking Summer's hand.

"I'm sure having Marissa and Alex around after the road trip isn't bad either." She added making Summer's eyes light up.

"Awww… Who knew you could be so dedicated?" Summer cooed walking over to Jodie and wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

----

Alex ran up and down the court giving out assists and draining lay-up after lay-up. She was energized and obviously happy. Marissa who was sitting on the bench watched her contently as well.

"Looks like she's ready for tomorrow." Luisa mentioned, pointing towards their star player as she whispered to Juvy.

"Yeah. I hope we nail this one."

"We need to rack up the wins if we expect to beat Cathy." Luisa hesitated a little, before she continued her conversation with their point guard.

"She was saying, if you two ended up in same hotel room, you would have started a new item on the team again." The center added, making Juvy turn to her disappointed.

"I'm not that kind of person." The point guard replied, taking a towel.

"I'm sure you're not. But hey, who wouldn't want a piece of her talented ass?" Luisa shrugged her shoulders and turned to watch Alex once more.

Juvy did the same. But her gaze turned to the woman at the end of the bench.

"Do her wrong, and I won't hesitate to take her. I promise you." Juvy whispered her gaze returning to Alex once more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part XXIX**

Alex huffed and tried to catch her breath. She has done a number of laps all across around the court and was trying to pace herself. Lifting her head up, her gaze locked towards her fiancé who was happily watching her.

She let out a wink earning some sort of giggle from Marissa.

"COME ON COHEN! PLAY NOW! LOVE LATER!" Jill shook her head watching her star player flirt on court.

"Sorry coach." Alex replied grinning from ear to ear.

"COME ON LADIES! I WANNA SEE SOME SWEAT!" Jill clapped her hands urging her players to make a run for it.

The players responded with a run. They moved in unison, impressing their head coach.

"Hey Marissa..."

Marissa turned to the owner of the voice and smiled.

"Hey!" Marissa stood up and gave Beth a hug.

"What time did you arrive?" Marissa asked letting the other woman seat next to her.

"Noon... How's our superstar?"

"Better than ever..." Marissa turned to gaze her fiancé who was burning rubber across the court.

"By the way, she has an appointment with a local cardiologist. I just want to make sure she's in shape before tomorrow. Here's the address." Beth handed a piece of paper to Marissa and they sat down.

There was a short period of silence. They just gazed at the players practice their plays. But of course, Marissa couldn't help her worries. Though, she did have problems, she knew her friends were having problems too.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Beth replied her gaze not leaving Alex's who was showing signs of slight fatigue.

"How is she?"

"I honestly don't want to know."

"Is that what your heart tells you? That you don't want to know?" Marissa asked taking her gaze to Alex who is slightly out of breath.

There was no answer. They both knew the reason.

"When I lost Alex, I kept asking myself, why didn't I give her the chance to tell me her side of the story? Why did it have to take me almost two years to realize she was honest, that she loved me unconditionally?"

"I can't…"

"I know… Right now… You must be confused… But… You have to know the real reason why… You love her… Don't you?"

There was no reply. But Marissa knew the response would have been a yes.

"At least have closure. Don't settle for the what-ifs. It hurts when you think about those." Marissa started to say turning to Beth who was sporting a serious look in her face.

"You have been working constantly, 24-7. You and I know she's the reason. You don't want to think about her. But you still do. Because she means so much to you…"

Beth's looked down on her shoes. She knew what Marissa said was true.

"At least find out the truth. Don't let yourself be hidden from it. You don't want it to be too late. I should know. I almost lost Alex." Marissa ended with a tone almost resembling a person whose heart just got through enormous pain.

"I'll think about it."

----

Jodie shifted her head on the pillows. She felt groggy, utterly weak. Then she felt her wife's warm hands touching hers, the other caressing her hair – tucking stray hairs. She turned to meet her wife's loving eyes. Smiling, she opened her mouth but was too weak to say a word.

"Hush darling. You need your rest. The doctor said you're ready for the procedure. The physical exam said you're healthy to carry the baby." Summer leaned down, capturing her wife's lips.

"I never thought I'd want this. But I am." Jodie tried to speak but it came out like a whisper.

"I know… You always said you're the MAN in this relationship."

"I should blame you for making me a softie. That day I first laid my eyes on you… You made me forget my name…" Jodie chuckled receiving a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm blessed to have you love. I thank God every damn day." Summer's eyes were threatening tears.

But she leaned in, claiming her spouse's lips once more.

----

Bianca had been staring at her pc for a while now. She had not gone out of her room since she came in the afternoon. Unknown to her parents, she lacked the appetite, the strength, and the will to actually do anything else but sit – silently think about her ex-lover.

She had to admit.

She wanted her so badly.

The hugs…

The kisses…

The love…

She wanted Beth more than anything else.

She took her phone, dialing her lover's home number. It was one of her routines now. Though she knew Beth would be in Utah with Alex, since the Sparks had a road game, she still called the number.

**_Hi this is Beth. I'm sorry I'm not home right now. Just leave a message after the beep._**

She sighed as she cancelled the call. Afterwards, a smile crept on her face.

"I miss you…"

Dialing once more, she listened to the lone voice on the speaker. A tear escaped burning her cheek.

**_Hi this is Beth. I'm sorry I'm not home right now. Just leave a message after the beep._**

"I love you…"

"Tired?" Marissa asked taking Alex's towel as the blonde pulled her shirt down.

"No." Alex replied sporting a huge grin.

"I talked to Beth by the way." Marissa changed the subject right away.

Flirting in front of her fiancé's team was not her style.

"Oh. Everything ok?" Alex replied her grin wiped out, replaced by a concerned face.

"Yeah. But you should talk to Bianca. She shouldn't have led her on if she was intending to hurt the poor girl."

"I already did…" Alex looked at her fiancé then sat beside her.

"Did you talk to them yet?" The blonde asked but Marissa was unmoving.

"You could have at least talked to Kaitlin. She might be worried sick…" The blonde added but Marissa wasn't going to reply.

Defeated, Alex stood up and took her gym bag. Extending her hand, she tried hard to let out a smile. Maybe it wasn't time yet. Marissa wasn't ready to talk. They could discuss it some other time.

"What would you like? French or Italian?" The blonde gave out her sweetest smiles.

And it didn't go unreturned.

"Italian. I know you love pasta." Marissa beamed taking Alex's hand.

Life was a little better when you have someone to share it with.

Especially if it's the right one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part XXX**

Marissa tucked a towel inside Alex's gym bag. It was about three hours before the game. Alex was currently lounging on the tub. Marissa let her fiancé take the time to be alone. Sometimes, she knows the blonde needs it to focus for a game. She smiled reaching for the arm band she had bought for Alex.

"I should buy her a new one and knit new initials." Marissa beamed.

"That one is fine honey. Besides, it's a lucky charm." Alex got out of the bathroom.

Hair was drenched. Body was covered only by her towel.

"Is that so? I didn't know you believe in luck…" Marissa replied shooting her fiancé a seductive smile.

Alex walked over and put her arms around Marissa's waist. Pulling her close, Alex bent down to kiss Marissa's neck. The blonde gave sucked it lightly then dragged her lips towards Marissa's neck earning a shivered moan.

"You know…" Marissa purred turning around to rest her head on Alex's shoulder.

"They say women increase some hormone levels after, making love." The brunette's lips found the nook of Alex's neck, her hands idly tracing the edges of the towel around the blonde's body.

"Really… What does that mean?" Alex bit her lower lips as she snapped her head backwards.

Marissa was definitely turning her on.

"Increased…" Marissa turned Alex towards the bed, still holding on the edges of the towel wrapped around her lover's.

"Physical energy…" Marissa pushed Alex towards the bed, dragging the edge of the towel with her.

The blonde was now laying on the bed in all her naked glory.

"What are you waiting for Cooper?" Alex cocked an eyebrow, making the brunette bit her lower lip.

"Care to reinforce that theory?" Alex seductively moved her fingers, urging Marissa to continue.

And she did.

----

Carrying a few more boxes, Summer finally finished packing. Jodie still needed some bed rest. Her wife was still recovering from. A smile came out of her face. Soon there will be a small Jodie running around the house.

"Baby, Alex has a game tonight, am I right?" Jodie asked wearily adjusting herself on the couch.

"Yes. Want some popcorn while you watch?" Summer replied plopping beside her wife.

She got out a towel and wiped the sweat on her wife's forehead.

"I'll wait for dinner. What's for dinner?"

"Anything you like in particular? I still have to prepare it."

"Have Chinese delivered. I just want you here. By my side…" Jodie replied holding on to Summer's waist.

It made the younger girl smile. She gave Jodie a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the phone.

"Hi, I would like to place an order for delivery…" Summer turned to the TV as the person on the other end of the line tried to take their order.

"Babe… Don't you think Alex looks a little flushed?" Jodie curiously mentioned as Alex Kelly made her way to center court.

----

Marissa and Beth were standing watching the game commence. They were seating behind the bench of the Sparks. They watched as Alex and Juvy jived to produce points for the team. Of course, Alex was the first option.

The blonde skillfully ran over the court – draining threes, lay-ups and even giving out accurate passes to her team mates. By half time, the Sparks had a comfortable 20-point lead. Much to Jill's content. But of course they could not settle for that.

"She seems lively tonight…" Beth munched on a few pieces of popcorn.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Beth added giving Marissa a mischievous grin.

"What makes you say that?" Marissa replied playfully.

"Oh… Nothing… Just her flushed face when I picked you two up. I mean… It looked was like…" Beth placed a finger on her chin, trying to figure out the words.

"Shut up… Hey… Did you talk to her yet?"

"No… I uh… I might not be going to Houston with you guys…"

Marissa turned to her friend.

"I'm glad." She replies giving Beth a tap on the back.

"I want that closure Marissa."

"I'm sure you'll get it if that's what you really need." Marissa replied turning towards the court.

She was thankful. Marissa felt safe and secure with her relationship with the Alex. But it was going to make a turn tonight. For better or worse, it would only depend on how she would react.

----

Bianca sat on the couch with Tiffany as they watched Alex's game. She still felt sad but she had to support her friend. Their parents were out having dinner in a fancy restaurant. Looking at her sister, Bianca breathed out and decided to share her feelings.

"I miss her you know…" She said softly her eyes not tearing away from the TV.

"I know. You have to tell them. You can't lose this one." Her sister replied taking her hand.

"I don't want to disappoint them."

"I know. But you can't allow yourself to be forced either. You won't be happy."

"Do you think so?"

Tiffany repositioned herself then replied.

"The look gives it away. The fact that you can't forget about her, that you can't separate your feelings for her since the day you got out of Orange County proves the point. You need her. And this isn't puppy love dear sister. This is the real thing. Do you want to give it up?"

Bianca wasn't sure so she just stayed quiet. She turned to the TV and then suddenly flashed an image of Marissa and Beth watching the game. Of course the announcer was saying Marissa was Alex's fiancée. But that wasn't the image Bianca stared at. It was Beth.

----

"Every thing is good. Just keep up with the game plan. Alex, try not to throw a chest fast when you give the ball to Luisa. Try using the bounce pass. You should do that too Juvy. We have single digit turnovers But, I want none. Alright? Do your best girls!

Juvy sat beside Alex who was trying to rub her arm. The blonde acquired a bruise with a collision she had.

"Here let me." Juvy proposed taking a hot towel.

She took out Alex's arm band and gently wiped the bruise clean.

"Can you shoot with it? Does it hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's nothing. I've been through it a number of times." Alex flexed her arm earning a grin from Juvy.

"Well, I'm sure your girlfriend like those arms."

"Fiancé…" Alex corrected with a smile.

The blonde stood up putting her arm band back on.

"Thanks." She added then walked towards the bathroom.

----

"Here they come." Beth yelled out, clapping her hands as Alex and the rest of the team came out of the dugout.

Marissa stood up too and watched as Alex approached her with a smile. She pulled her into a kiss and placed her hands on Alex's shoulder.

"Still feeling alright?" She searched for the blonde's eyes.

Alex replied with a nod and a gentle kiss on Marissa's forehead.

"Twenty four minutes…"

"I know…"

The blonde pulled away and there was a smile on her face. Suddenly, out of the corner in her eye she saw someone frown – staring straight at Alex. Marissa discretely followed the person with her gaze as she sat down.

This person, being part of the line-up stood beside her fiancé. Alex seemed to not care whether she was there. She knew Alex was all about the game. But this person wasn't all about the game. It was something else.

"Hey… You alright?" Beth gave her a slight pat pulling her out of the daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marissa stared at the jersey of that person and memorized the surname.

YAP.


	31. Chapter 31

**Part XXXI**

Marissa stared at the land below as she and Alex, along with the rest of the team, took the plane right to Houston. There were of course certain thoughts that were bothering her. Juvy was for one thing. But Marissa was worried about Kaitlin too.

"Talk to me…" Marissa felt Alex's hand snake behind her pulling her close.

"I'm sorry… I'm just feeling a bit tired…"

Alex kissed her forehead then just held her close. From the corner of her eye, Marissa saw Juvy look at them with somewhat a jealous look on her face. Of course, Marissa dismissed it. Maybe she wasn't looking at them.

"I have to call Summer when we land…" Marissa spoke softly, snuggling to Alex's body.

"Ok…"

There was a short period of silence. But to both of them it was comfortable. Marissa watched Alex's fingers which were entwined with hers. She caressed it, and held it tight.

"Did you call him yet…?" Alex asked softly.

Marissa knew who the "him" was. She knew Alex was worried about her. And though they were going to have a different kind of family in the future, it was still family. And Alex valued family.

"I'll try when we get to Houston… I promise…" Marissa replied looking up to the blonde with a smile.

----

"She needs a few hours before she wakes up. A nurse will be available from the nurse's station if you need anything."

"Thanks doctor." Summer replied.

She rubbed Jodie's forehead, the Latina still fast asleep.

"I love you baby… Sleep tight…" Summer kissed her wife's forehead and then stood up.

----

Beth took a few deep breaths and stared at the wooden door.

"Can I help you?" An old lady appeared seemingly nice.

"Hi. I was wondering if a woman named Bianca lives here."

"I'm sorry dear we don't. But our neighbor does, right next door."

"Thank you." Beth turned around and made her way next door.

"Bian… You should have written the house number… You could be a little… Wait you're not a blonde…" Shaking her head, Beth gave the door a soft knock and waited to be answered.

"Yes?" Another old woman answered.

This time, the woman was not really that old, and she was Chinese.

"I'm looking for Bianca…" Beth replied letting out a soft smile.

"She's out with her sister doing groceries. Why won't you come in? You can wait for her inside. I just made some tea. Do you like tea?" Bianca's mother offered stepping aside to let Beth inside the house.

----

"She gives me the creeps Summer. She stares at me and Alex like she's jealous or something…"

_**Who could blame her? You have the hottest woman's basketball player holding you in her arms? If I wasn't married I might be too."**_

"Summer! I'm serious!" Marissa almost jumped up on the bed with the thought of her best friend having feelings for her fiancé.

_**Ok. First of all worry less. Alex loves you to death. You know what happened the last time you thought she was cheating on you? Alex is not the cheating type so try not to let her get to you. Did you call your dad already?**_

"No… I don't feel like I could. But I promised Alex so… I might… But later…"

_**Where's the blonde bombshell by the way? She's not there?**_

"She's out with her coach and the rest of the team. They're checking out the court here in Houston. It's the first time Alex will play here so it's a little new to her. The team isn't a pushover either."

_**I'm sure with team effort they'll get through. Alex knows she can't do it by herself.**_

"I know. But you do know Alex takes it hard when she loses a game."

_**She hasn't lost a game yet Coop. Of course, it's going to be a little hard.**_

"I wonder if you'll still call me Coop once I get married."

_**Shut up…**_

----

Lazily, Bianca stepped out of the car and picked up a few of the grocery bags. Tiffany gave her a smile, but she couldn't return it. Though her sister thought it was good to get a little air, Bianca couldn't feel any better.

Opening the door, she found herself almost dropping the grocery bags.

"Beth…"

Her ex-lover let out a small smile and stood up. Her mother took the grocery bags from her. The woman was saying something but she couldn't hear her. She was too transfixed at Beth who just ended up scratching her head.

"She's staying for dinner." Tiffany then blurted out from behind her.

It brought her back to reality then turned to see her ex-lover still standing in her living room. Knowing the two needed time alone to sort things out, Tiffany proceeded to the kitchen to help their mother.

"I thought you were in Houston…" Bianca mumbled, averting her eyes away from Beth.

"I was supposed to. But… I needed to talk to you."

"This is not a good time…"

"I can wait…"

"But…"

"I want to end this properly. I want to know the real reasons. That's all I want. Nothing more." Beth looked away as she said the words.

It wasn't what she wanted. But the mere fact her ex-lover refused to talk about it made her feel there was nothing left for her to save. It was just time to give up. She just needed to know the whole truth.

"Okay…" Bianca bowed her head, feeling something pierce her heart.

Is it really over for them?

----

Marissa stared at her dad's number as she sat on the bed. Alex wasn't back from practice yet so she had the whole hotel room for herself. It gave her time to think. But all the thoughts couldn't give her the courage to call her father. Caleb, though far away, wanted her to call. But of course, he didn't want Marissa to be forced to by it.

"Why did you have to wreck to families dad…?" Tears suddenly appear in Marissa's eyes.

She placed the phone aside and stood up, crying.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore dad… You threw us away… Why? Weren't we good enough? Weren't we enough to be your family?" Marissa sat on the floor and placed her hand on her forehead.

It was the first time since the engagement incident that Marissa actually thought about her family's situation. Her thoughts were preoccupied by Alex's games and practices, their dinner dates and love. Without the blonde, she was breaking apart.

The door gently swung open revealing the blonde she was dying to see.

Marissa threw herself into Alex's arms. The blonde already knew why her fiancé was crying.

"Just let it out Marissa. Nobody said it's a crime to cry over pain. Just let it out honey. You can try again tomorrow…"

With a kiss on the forehead, Marissa closed her eyes and succumbed to the warmth of Alex's embrace. It a start for Marissa, but she still has a long way to go.


	32. Chapter 32

**Part XXXII**

It was early in the morning, the day of Alex's game. The blonde was still sprawled in bed, sleeping soundly. Marissa was standing by the window and was watching the darkened sky. The sun was about to set in a few hours, Marissa couldn't sleep off her worries though. She was awake all night. Alex's arms around her didn't help either.

Marissa stared at her mobile for a few good minutes. She thought of the things she was going to say. She wanted to hide her feelings if ever she was going to utter a word to Caleb. But of course, that was going to be hard.

She heard the phone ring on the other end. She nervously tapped the side of the hotel bed and at times shifted her feet. She was hoping for two things: One to not be able to talk to Caleb and two, to be able to talk to Caleb. Though in pain, she has to do this one way or other. She gave Alex a side glance – The blonde sleeping like an angel. She has to do this: If not for herself, for Alex.

----

It was already late night and the Yap family plus Beth was still by the living talking about the latest on Alex Cohen. Beth gave a smile and a laugh almost forcefully. When it came to the topics on the arrange marriages the Yap sisters were in, the brunette just tried her best not to shout out the pain she was feeling inside. Bianca's parents were proud of them. It gave her more reasons not to profess her feelings and seek out the truth about her ex-lover's feelings.

Bianca would watch her in vain. She was unable to stop her parents from unconsciously hurting her ex-lover. It would have gone smoothly if her parents didn't arrive early. Tiffany, who was sitting in between her and Beth, just kept silent.

But of course fate would not let those two lovers stay in pain.

At one point in the conversation, Bianca's father asked her lover a question that almost tore her heart out.

"Do you have someone special Beth?" Her father queried taking a sip of the green tea her mother had prepared.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her ex-lover letting out a small smile.

"I did. Not anymore."

"I'm going to the kitchen." Tiffany spoke and rose.

She left the two ex-lovers on the couch while their parents stay oblivious with the tension mounting between the two.

"Ahh… Was he unfaithful?" Her mother asked, as if she knew the other person really well.

This was who Bianca and Tiffany's parents were. They meddle with other people's lives, thinking they know best. It blew Bianca's brains out at times, especially by the time she left the only woman she swore she had fallen hard for.

"She wasn't. She just wanted something more," was all that Beth could reply.

She was holding back her feelings – And the tears.

"He doesn't deserve you then." Bianca's mother replied oblivious to the pronoun 'she.'

"Stay the night. It's pretty late." Bianca's father yawned and stood up.

"No thanks. I have hotel reservations. I do not wish to be a bother."

"Oh hush dear. I'm sure Bian would be happy to share a bed with you."

Beth turned and gave Bianca a glance. The woman was pleading through her eyes – Begging her to stay. Maybe this was the opportunity to talk everything over, a chance for a closure. With a slight nod the taller brunette agreed.

----

_**Hello?**_

Marissa heard the voice say. The husky yet soft voice of her father could not be mistaken for another. She breathed out and greeted.

"Hi dad… I hope this isn't a bad time…" Marissa replied.

She found her slippers a little too interesting as she waited for her father's reply.

_**I'm glad you called. How's Alex? I watched her game, she's getting better.**_

"Yeah… Hopefully it gets better here in Houston. They need to gain momentum before meeting up with the New York team. They're pretty good…"

_**I'm sure Alex's coach will think of something. Marissa…"**_

Hearing her father say her name made her feel sadder. The tone sounded like the ones she used to hear from him just before being tucked into bed.

_**How are you?**_

"I'm fine dad."

_**Just take care of yourself dear. It's still early. Get some rest. We'll talk when you get back?**_

"Sure. Say hi to mom for me…"

Marissa couldn't say goodbye. She just hanged up and dissolves into tears. She sat on the floor, curled up into a ball. She hated her father but loved him as well. How was she going to get over this mess?

Just then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Alex smiling back at her. A kiss on the forehead and a little tug, Marissa was lead to the bed and into the blonde's loving arms.

"I'm proud of you." The blonde whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Marissa couldn't reply but tears began to stream out of her eyes. She felt the strong arms embrace her tighter but loose enough to make her breathe. She looked up and met with Alex's eyes which shimmered through the moonlight. She frowned and buried her on her fiancé's chest.

"I love you… Marissa Cooper…"

----

Beth was wearing her pajamas and a loose shirt as she came out of the bathroom. She had just finishing brushing her teeth. Looking up, she saw Bianca sitting at the edge of the bed, seemingly looking at her feet. Beth let out a sigh and walked towards her. Sitting beside her ex-lover, Beth ended up staring at her shoes as well.

"I'm sorry… For leaving…" Bianca began to say.

Her eyes gazed the hands of the woman beside her. It was resting on the woman's lap. Consciously, Bianca was aching to hold them even just for a while.

"Why did you leave? Because of the marriage?" Beth asked with a monotonic tone.

Bianca frowned knowing she couldn't run away from her now.

"No."

"Why then? I just like to know…"

Bianca shifted and faced her ex-lover. As she looked up, she saw Beth staring back at her. The woman's light brown eyes were sad. She felt her heart ache knowing she caused all of that.

"I was in love with you. But I couldn't disappoint them."

"So you chose them over me?" The tone was nothing more than a question.

There was no anger. No hint of desperation. It sounded like a casual question.

"Yes."

"Alright." Beth replied and stood up. She sat on the side of the bed she was going to sleep on and laid there quietly.

Bianca thought of all the things that were and knew it was wonderful for both of them. She sighed and moved herself to lie beside her ex-lover who the ceiling a little interesting.

"I'm not angry with you…" Beth said softly.

"Beth…" Bianca turned and saw her still staring at the ceiling.

"Just be happy ok?" Beth closed her eyes and turned to let her back face her ex-lover.

Bianca sadly looked at the back facing her. A tear made its way out of her eyes and few followed. She turned herself so as not to face her ex-lover.

_I love you... I still do... I wish I could just tell you…_

Bianca cried herself to sleep that night. She hardly noticed Beth turning to face her. Once she was asleep, her ex-lover had her arms wrapped around her – Giving her the warmth she longed for.

_I love you. Bian._


	33. Chapter 33

**Part XXXIII**

Marissa stared at her suitcase, quite mindlessly. They have just gone back from a game the Sparks almost lost. As expected, Alex did her best, but in contrast to the team they faced back in LA, the revamped Houston Comets were making lives miserable for their starters – Specially Alex. That was a fact Marissa didn't want to leave Alex alone with. She had seen the blonde almost hyperventilate because of frustration. Not because of her team mates but on herself. Though Alex knew, it's a team that wins the game; Marissa knows Alex never accepted loss or lackluster performances. On the other hand of things, Marissa already decided she was leaving for Boston as soon as her flight was available. Alex, though still in low spirits, managed to convince her to go talk to Caleb – Personally. Still staring at her suitcase, Marissa wasn't up to leaving her fiancé all by herself.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked as she came out of the shower.

The blonde took an hour long bath, perhaps meditating on the game that has just transpired. This was her job now. She has to think of ways to make points easier to come by as the tournament progresses. Marissa felt a little helpless to find ways to help her.

"Nothing…" Standing up, Marissa held Alex in her arms.

The blonde looked down at her as she dried her hair. A kiss on the forehead and a small smile was all Marissa received but it was enough to ease her worries.

"I love you…"

"I know that Marissa. I love you too." Alex replied placing her hands around Marissa's waist.

"I'm going to be fine. Hope you'll be." Alex whispered as she dragged Marissa gently towards the bed.

A sigh escaped Marissa lips as the blonde put her arms around her, pulling her closer. The warmth of her lover, the scent, two weeks apart – Marissa could hardly let go of Alex now. Of course she had to, momentarily.

She kissed Alex's cheek and stared at the blonde who was still glowing despite the fact that she had a rough day. A smile and a sigh, Marissa brought her lips to Alex's and kissed her fiancé deeply.

There are some days that you just know you'll make it through because of the one beside you.

----

"Doctor how is she?"

"Your wife is fine but we need to check if the embryo has developed. We need to keep her here a few days more. Please understand."

Summer rubbed her palms together. She was trying to calm herself but to no avail. It had been a week since Jodie went through the insemination, but her wife could barely lift a finger.

To Summer, Jodie looked fragile, utterly weak. It was a figure of Jodie that Summer could not even manage to make up but is seeing every morning.

"I assure you, your wife will recover. It's just the hormones levels are changing to fast her body isn't able to adjust right away." The doctor gave Summer a slight tap on the shoulder and turned to leave the room.

"Summer…" The voice was weak but it brought a smile to Summer's face.

"Hey… How are you feeling?"

"Like hell… But I'll manage…" Jodie let out a sly smile earning a giggle from Summer.

"I'm sorry…" Right that instant Summer broke down in tears startling even her wife.

"Hey… Baby… Come here…" Jodie said in a soft voice a she tapped the empty space on the bed.

Summer tearfully took Jodie's hand and sat beside her wife's body.

"I'm going to be alright. We'll all be alright. You have to be strong baby…" Jodie gave Summer's hand a light squeeze and smiled.

----

Bianca opened her eyes, and stared onto the horizon that was beyond her window. It had been days since Beth's visit. And though her ex-lover promised her mother that she would come back to visit, Bianca knew Beth would never come back. Not unless she gave her good enough reason to.

"Bian, breakfast is…" Her mother opened the door to find her gazing outside her window.

Bianca barely moved and her mother noticed this.

"Bian… Honey… What's wrong?" Her mother put a warm hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

"Nothing… I'll be right down…" Bianca forced out a smile and gave her mother a hug.

"If you say so dear." Her mom turned to leave but was halted by Bianca's voice.

"Mom…"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm gay."

----

Marissa stared at Alex's face, cupping the blonde's cheek.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too…"

"I don't want to do this Alex…"

"You make it sound that you're leaving me forever. You're just going to Boston to settle things with your dad and probably Kaitlin. Everything will be alright."

"But you'll be in Sacramento… All alone… You might get sick…" Marissa rambled as her hands found Alex's neck, pulling the blonde closer.

"You know… I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself…"

"But…" Marissa searched for the words.

She was worried about her father.

She was worried about Kaitlin.

And she hated the girl named Juvy.

_I saw Alex as she came out of the dugout. Her smile was really beaming at me. I knew she was nervous, but she was trying to hide it. She knew it worries me when she's tensed. And there she was, the girl with a Yap on her back. Honestly, I thought I've grown out of being a little bit threatened since Bianca cared for Alex. She was a woman with Yap as her surname who only looked after Alex and her happiness. She was not looking out to take Alex from me. Of course, history proves I learned that the hard way. _

_Wait a minute._

_Is that her hand on Alex's butt?_

"No buts. Marissa. I only have eyes for you." Alex replied with a smile, somehow soothing her.

"I love you…"

"I love you too… Now go… You don't want to miss the flight."

----

Staring at her laptop on the flight to Sacramento, Beth gave her forehead a slight tap then resumed typing.

"Fancy meeting you here tiger…" She heard a voice say.

Beth didn't know it was meant for her so naturally she didn't tear her eyes away from her laptop.

Just then she felt another person take the seat beside her. She straightened herself up and turned off her laptop.

"Let me do that again." The voice spoke.

"Hi… Fancy meeting you here. Remember me?" The voice added with a seductive voice.

Beth turned and found the flirtatious Inna Van Stein looking back at her.

"Hi…" Beth squeaked out earning a giggle from the Sparks player.

"Hi yourself. Glad you're going to Sacramento. Just in time for my comeback." Inna grinned and took her arm.

"Say… Are you still with that Chinese girl? Because if you're not I'm DEFINITELY available." She asked once more leaving Beth baffled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Part XXXIV**

Alex was in a hurry as she walked to the dugout. She just arrived at the arena and she was busy talking to her friend on the other line.

"Alright. Halftime?"

_**Yes. Just make sure she doesn't leave her seat. Please?**_

"I promise I won't. You be careful now ok?"

_**Ok. Thanks Alex. Love you.**_

"What are friends for? Good luck." With a smile Alex hanged up.

Looking around, she noticed she was the first to arrive. She took a seat and stared at the floor mindlessly. A smile crept on her lips as thoughts of her fiancé flooded her mind. She gazed up to look at the clock. With the time, Marissa and her family would be sitting down in the living room waiting for Alex's game.

She took her phone out once more and dialed Marissa's number.

_**Hi honey. You're on in a few minutes. Are you ok?**_

"I'm alright. Never better. Did you and your dad talk yet?"

_**A little… We had the family talk. Lindsay tried not to stress herself with the baby and all. Ryan is fine with it too. Though, he thinks Lindsay and I need time to cope. He talked to dad by the way. A guy thing I guess…**_

"I see. I'm sure everything will go uphill from there on. You just need to be strong."

_**I miss you.**_

"I miss you too."

Alex replied with a happy sigh. She leaned against the back of the chair she was sitting on with a smile on her face.

----

Jodie slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in the hospital.

"Summer probably decided to take me home…" She mumbled trying to sit up.

She saw a pitcher and a glass of water set on the side table. There were also matching robes and shoes hanging by the chair just in front of their vanity mirror. Jodie then realized Summer was trying to open up the door.

The knob was making a turn but couldn't make it in full.

Slowly and carefully, Jodie rose out of bed and walked towards the door and gave the knob a turn.

"JODIE!" Summer was so surprised to see her wife up and out of bed.

"GET BACK TO BED! PRONTO!" Summer gave Jodie a nudge to let the Latina turn around.

Scratching her head Jodie complied walking towards the bed and laying herself down. She watched as Summer placed a tray of food on her study table. The younger woman turned and sat beside her.

"The doctor said you can't move much just yet. They might not stick…" Summer rubbed Jodie's tummy and let out a smile.

"They?" Jodie asked confused.

"Well, the doctor said he used a few of your fertilized eggs. Don't know how many of those stuck in your uterus. But you're pregnant. That's for sure."

Still confused Jodie pulled the covers and stared at their TV.

_They?_

----

Beth sat behind the bench of the Sparks. The home team was up by four points but Alex seemed unaffected by it, much to her surprise. The blonde should have been disappointed since Inna already came back forming a pretty good one-two punch for their post and perimeter plays. Alex wasn't herself and she was sure of it.

Just then the halftime horn sounded. But to her surprise once more, the teams did not proceed to their dugouts.

"I wonder what's happening..."

The lights were suddenly turned off. It left the audience and some of the staff wondering what was in store.

_Ladies and gentlemen, due to a very special occasion, this arena has purposely given in to a person in love. Since we all aim to share happiness and joy not only in sports but also in art, may we please introduce our guest who will serenade her love and you with her sweet voice._

Beth looked up to the jumbotron overhead. It was still covered with darkness and she had no clue what was going on. A few more seconds passed and Beth heard music beginning to play. Spotlights began to fill the center of the court revealing someone she didn't expect to be in the middle of everything.

I lie half awake, late at night  
I reach out to touch you  
feel you by my side  
and I reach, and I reach,  
but I never get to feel you   
Will I ever get to feel you again, again

Bianca sang the best she could and she couldn't hear any other voice in the arena but herself. She had to do this though it was almost pointless since she received word that Inna Van Stein was already hot for her ex-lover.

Just one more time  
One more moment  
To take you in my arms  
One more chance  
One more kiss  
Before I wake to find you gone  
One more time  
Before I have to face another day,  
and my heart breaks again

She found herself gaping as she heard Bianca sing her heart out. A thousand questions kept running in her mind. Why is she doing this? Is this for me? Or is this for somebody else?

It's only a dream  
but it's all so real  
Don't want it to end  
but I know it will  
So I pray, and I pray  
Every night I'm on my knees  
Begging for the chance to see you  
again, again

Alex gave her two friends short glances and let out a smile. She hoped Beth would accept this start of Bianca's apology. She hoped they will end up being happy too.

Just one more time  
One more moment  
To take you in my arms  
One more chance  
One more kiss  
Before I wake to find you gone  
One more time  
Before I have to face another day,  
and my heart breaks again

The crowd dissolved into murmurs as they saw a woman stand up by the baseline. Beth was slowly making her way towards court to meet up with Bianca. She wanted to find out what was happening. She wanted to know why Bianca was pulling up such a stunt. Her parents would know just in case it was for her. They were on national TV.

Oh one more time   
Before I have to face another day,  
and my heart breaks again   
again...

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with so much gladness. Silently, Bianca was thinking, why in the world did she have to leave Beth? There was no need to. Since the day she came out to her parents, Bianca was forever thankful she had an understanding family.

They were now both on center court looking at each other, there were murmurs around but they didn't care. Everything else seemed to be outside their little world once more.

"I love you…" Bianca spoke softly, everything uttered with the microphone still on.

Beth let out a silly grin as she heard gasps from the crowd around them. But a few seconds later, it was replaced with a smile.

"I love you too…" Beth replied taking Bianca by the hand and leaning in to kiss her on her cheek.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Much to Alex and Inna's amazement.

The two shared a smile as they watched two lovers finally getting back together. Alex then heard Inna's sad sigh.

"They really love each other…"

"Yeah…"

"Upset?" Alex asked turning to her friend."

"No. I just find it odd Harvard girls get all the cool chicks."

At that, Alex just had to laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

**Part XXXV**

_Marissa sat on the living room couch, back in their apartment in LA. She rubbed her hands together, feeling a little nervous. She glanced at the clock and let out a breath. It was already two hours late. Marissa was starting to panic. _

_Just then she heard a knock on the door making her stand up. Recovering her composure, she reached for the knob and peeked through the peephole. Closing her eyes and letting out a smile, Marissa unlocked the door and welcomed the person on the other side._

"_I missed you…" The words came out barely a whisper as strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. _

"_I missed you too…" She replied placing a gentle kiss on her fiancé's lips. _

_Alex didn't pull away from Marissa. Instead, she deepened the kiss and pulled the brunette closer. Alex savored the lips she had longed for weeks and the warmth she was craving for. She could feel Marissa smiling in the kiss. _

_They pull away, ever so slowly. Eyes closed and smiles on their faces. _

"_Way to be greeted…" Alex chuckled and kissed Marissa on the cheek._

_Suddenly, she felt Alex stiffen. Marissa opened her eyes and saw Alex growing pale. Her lips lost its rosy color and the blonde seemed to lose her strength._

"_Alex?" Marissa asked fearful of the sight in her arms._

_The blonde shot her a weak smile before fainting._

_ALEX!_

Marissa abruptly sat up on the bed. She was sweating and her heart was beating like crazy. She stared at the clock. Alex would be in New York in a few hours. The blonde was at the end of their road game schedule. It was also the game she would have to face her so called bitter rival.

"I should be there with her…" Marissa whispered to herself as thoughts of her fiancé flooded her mind.

But then how could she run to her fiancé now? She had to settle things with her father. She had to settle things with her half sister. Marissa couldn't even cope with the fact that Juvy Yap is after Alex as well. Though, she doesn't have proof on the latter.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Marissa was surprised. It was too early for anyone to be up.

She saw the door open and found Julie peaking.

"It's too early for you to be up mom"

"I know… Though I could say the same for you… Bad dream?" Julie asked as she sat on Marissa's bed.

"Yeah… Being away from Alex worries me a bit."

"I could just imagine... But I'm sure New York isn't a new environment for her."

"Mom…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you still with dad?" Marissa asked as she tried to go under the covers.

"Because I want to make it work." Julie replied smiling at her daughter.

"Even if he had a child from another woman?"

"He never did it again."

Marissa frowned and touched her forehead. It was hard for her to forgive her father.

"If he does it to me again, whether or not something comes out of it, like another baby, I'm leaving him."

"Why didn't you leave him when he did it the first time?"

"Everybody deserves a second chance. Unless he wasn't really serious about changing, we would have been in Morocco. Meaning you won't meet Alex." Julie smiled thoughtfully as she laid herself beside Marissa.

It was just like old times.

"Everything happens for a reason…" Marissa said softly as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"No matter how painful or happy they could be. Everything happens for a reason." Julie closed her eyes and slept with her daughter in her arms.

----

"You don't look good." Juvy looked at Alex with concern.

The blonde was a little pale and it seemed her concentration was not on practice.

"Yeah Cohen. You don't look good." Luisa stared at Alex then gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"Get some rest. I'll tell coach you're ill. We'll get the doctors to check up on you right away."

"I'll be fine. I've just been feeling dizzy since we got to the hotel last night…" Alex tried to stand up straight but her vision was becoming hazy.

She started to walk towards the bench to get some rest but her knees gave way. Juvy caught her on her way down.

"Easy tiger…" Juvy held Alex in an embrace.

She stared at the blonde who didn't seem to know where she was. She was beyond dizzy.

"Better call the doctor now." Juvy commanded one of their ball-boys and fearfully held Alex Cohen.

There was something wrong and it was definitely not the right time.

----

Marissa was reading a few papers on her mother's desk when the phone rang. She walked towards the phone stopping to look at the clock. It wasn't too early for Alex to call.

"Hello?"

_**Coop! Coop! We're going to have twins! We're going to have twins!**_

"Summer? DAMN! It's so nice to hear from you!"

_**Are you even listening to me Coop? Jodie and I are having twins!**_

"I heard you the first time Summer." Marissa rolled her eyes thankful her best friend won't be able to see.

She would have gotten gentle swipes from Summer's Prada bag or worse her heels.

_**Congratulate me then!**_

"Fine… Congrats. How's Jodie?"

**_Oh well you know. She's going through a little diet thing - Which she hates by the way. Morning sickness hasn't settled in. Thank God! I've been rearranging a room full of Looney Toons and Teletubies whatchamacallit. _**

"Excited-Much? I hope the season ends so I can change surnames already!" Marissa said in a happy sigh.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain run by her chest. She shot up and she found herself starting to sweat. Summer was still blabbing about something on the other line, but Marissa's attention was now on the clock. Alex should have been at the hotel by now. She should have called about an hour ago.

"What's going on…?" Marissa mumbled.

She clenched her fist and brought it to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly.

_**What's what?**_

Summer asked from the other line.

"Sum… I got to cut this conversation short. Alex should have called an hour ago…" Marissa noticed that her own voice was starting to tremble.

She was starting to panic.

What if something bad happened to her fiancé?

_**Riss… I'm sure she's just exhausted. Maybe she fell asleep.**_

"She never misses phone calls you know that…"

_**I know especially when she promises to. I'll go. I don't want to stress you out. Greet Alex for me. Bye.**_

"I will. Bye."

----

"Stress…"

"Just that?"

"Yup stress." Juvy replied taking a seat beside Luisa and Inna.

Alex was taken to the nearest hospital as to the advice of the team's physician.

"I'm sorry I'm late… Traffic jam. How's Alex?" Beth came in huffing in the emergency room.

"I don't know yet. But it ain't looking good." Inna replied rubbing her hands together.

"I have to call Marissa."

"Don't. It would just worry her fiancé about nothing." Juvy proposed not really wanting Alex Cohen to be all lovey-dovey with her fiancé.

"This isn't nothing..." Beth replied with a serious look on her face.

"Chill… You can call her fiancé once we find out she's safe. Deal?" Luisa stood up and intervened.

"I'm going to look for Alex's doctor." Beth finally said before walking away.

With one swift move, Luisa dragged Juvy out of the hospital building. Inna just nodded, oblivious to everything that was beginning to transpire.

"You can't do that." Luisa spoke taking out a cigarette.

"Do what? What did I do except for taking care of her?"

"She is bound to be married. You can't just try and be somebody to her. Her fiancé needs to know too. It's her right."

Juvy crossed her arms on her chest and frowned.

"Stop wanting her Juvy. She wants somebody else."

"I can't."

"Why? There are lots of girls out there."

"Because she's not just any ordinary girl."


	36. Chapter 36

**Part XXXVI**

Alex had her eyes closed but she could feel and hear everything around her. The hospital's PA, wheels of possible wheel chairs, doctors passing by giving their latest assessments on their patients. How many days had it been?

One?

Two?

Alex didn't really know anymore.

She didn't really care.

As of the moment there was only one thing in her mind.

She wanted to go home to her fiancé.

Her thoughts were stopped by fingers fixing her blanket. Alex didn't open her eyes, but one would see her eyebrows furrow as if confused. Alex then smelled a scent, that plush scent of flowers that only one person carried around her.

Marissa.

A smile slowly crept onto her face as she opened her eyes ever so slowly. She gazed onto her fiancé who was about to give her a kiss on the forehead. Marissa stopped midway and smiled at her.

"Hey there sleepy head..." Marissa bent to capture the blonde's lips.

"I love you…" Was Alex's reply.

"I love you…" She said once more feeling that once was insufficient.

"I love you too… But…" Marissa finally replied taking a seat beside her fiancé's body.

"But what?" Fear was evident in the blonde's tone.

Did Marissa want to call off the wedding?

"You've been lying to me… You've been keeping things from me…" Marissa said softly taking a magazine on her hand. It had Alex's picture on center page. An inset of her and Marissa kissing on the sidelines was also visible.

It said something in bold letters too.

IS THIS THE ROLE MODEL YOU WANT FOR YOUR DAUGHTERS?

"You told me everything was fine… That I don't have to worry about you… But here you are… Missing probably the one of the best, if not the best, game of your life… Just because you're stressing on this..." Marissa pointed at the magazine once more and tearfully looked at Alex.

"I went home, thinking that you were right. I needed to talk to my father. I know I did. But you didn't tell me they were bugging you already. That you received hate mails. Beth doesn't even know. Not even Summer." Marissa added obviously trying hard not to break down.

Alex just laid there in silence.

"Aren't we supposed to share everything…? Even pain? Even hatred? Did you think I can't handle it?"

"It's not that…" Alex finally spoke.

She slowly sat up with Marissa aid and held the brunette's hand.

"You were already dealing with a lot of things… I didn't want to bother you with that…"

"I AM your fiancé… I deserve to know… It's not a bother… It's my right to know…"

"I know… And I'm sorry… I just… Didn't want you to just pick me over yourself…"

Silence.

They just stared at their entwined hands for, which seemed to them, forever.

"There are some things I want to try and deal with alone…" Alex said softly, turning her head to gaze straight at Marissa's eyes.

"You don't have to be alone. I'm here. Stressing about things don't help you... At all…"

"Maybe… But it's something I want to learn to deal with…"

"You'll kill yourself trying to deal with IT!" Marissa snapped and took her hand away from Alex.

She clenched her fist and Alex could see her gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Come back here please…" The blonde begged and saw Marissa turn her heels to stand beside her hospital bed.

Alex took Marissa's hands and kissed them gently. Marissa sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and saw Alex looking back at her in pure determination.

"I'm not going anywhere Miss Cooper. I promise you. I will have at least a hundred years under my belt, that you would go tired of me."

"I could never grow tired of you…" Marissa replied choking in sobs.

She flung herself to Alex's arms and cried.

"I'm going to be fine Marissa. I'll always be with you… I promise…"

----

"Stop walking. It's making me dizzy…" Bianca complained as she took Beth's hand.

The latter was pacing outside Alex Cohen's hospital room in worry.

"Why didn't she tell us? We could sue them for that..." Beth replied scratching her head.

Bianca couldn't tell whether her girlfriend was angry or confused.

"You can't force the decision to be always for her. She knows she's sick. But she isn't handicapped."

"But she can't take it. Look where it brought her…"

Frustrated, Bianca stood up and cupped her girlfriend's cheek staring straight into her eyes.

"Would you deny me the right to find myself in such things to make me grow even if it would cost us both a lot more?"

"I don't want to lose you… Not again…"

"It's just the same thing… I know we don't want to lose her. But there are some things we need to deal with alone. She'll ask for help if she needs it. We can't put her in a protective bubble. She'll suffocate."

"Hate us you mean?"

"Yes." Bianca tiptoed and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"What should we do then?" Beth asked holding Bianca by the waist.

"Wait. And prepare. You'll never know when she would really need us."

"Alright…"

----

By sundown the team came to visit Alex Cohen in the hospital. They were set on the trip back to LA for the remaining 5 games.

"Did you guys win?" Alex asked as she held a glass of water which was handed by Marissa.

"We did. But barely." Jill replied sighing as she took a seat right across Alex's bed.

"I don't think luck can bail us next time." Inna added sighing as well.

"It was a good thing Juvy drained that last point…" Luisa added as well making Juvy beam in delight.

Marissa saw this but just shrugged the thought of wringing the woman's neck like a piece of cloth.

"I'll try to be there next time." Alex finally said before drinking her medicine.

Suddenly, Alex hand shook a bit, allowing the water to flow opposite the direction of her mouth. She was still feeling a little weak. She ended up with a puddle streaming down her neck.

Quickly, Marissa searched for a towel. When she turned, Juvy was wiping Alex with her hanky.

"I'll do that." Marissa said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"It's fine. I'll do it." Juvy replied with no utter care, fear or whatsoever.

Marissa could feel her blood pressure rise. But Alex took her hand.

"It's fine Juvy. Marissa and I can take it from here."

Luisa tugged Juvy by the arm and shook her head in dismay.

The look seemed to say: Juvy, you're at it again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Part XXXVII**

Alex stood by the terrace marveling the LA night sky. Having returned from her stay in the New York hospital, Alex Cohen was more than happy to spend a few days away from training. She could use a little more time with Marissa considering their engagement. She didn't want to worry about what Juvy could do or is planning to do. She just had to take a break from everything. She just have to be with Marissa.

"Alex, it's freezing out there. Come inside before you catch a cold."

"Coming…"

Closing the glass doors Alex turned around to find Marissa preparing their table for dinner.

_Wouldn't think she could be this domesticated. _

Alex thought to herself. She smiled and took the initiative to help her fiancé. She earned a smile from Marissa and a peck on the cheek. Shortly, Marissa left Alex to make sure she didn't burn their meal.

_She would have been an executive if not for me. If she didn't give up everything just for me. I... I'm grateful. Too grateful. I should at least make her feel secure when she's around me. Considering what she has been through with her dad._

Alex turned around to find Marissa bringing in her favorite.

Mac and cheese.

"You told me it was nasty to make these things." Alex whispered giving Marissa a kiss on the forehead.

Marissa just smiled back at her.

Alex took the dish from her fiancé and settled it on the middle of the table. Marissa took out a pitcher of water from their fridge.

Marissa was still standing beside her chair, ready to take her seat when she felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist. She turned around softly giggling in her lover's arms, planting a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Better take your seat. So we can eat."

"I love you." Alex replied.

She leaned to kiss Marissa again.

Deeper.

A little more passionate.

"Ummm… We have time for that later. But right now we have to eat so you can drink your medicine. You have to be 100 percent when you go back to training next week." Marissa whispered smiling as she rested her head against her fiancé's.

Alex didn't reply though. Nor did she comply to whatever Marissa had asked her to do. The blonde just leaned again, claiming her lips once more.

"Ummm… I love you but I'm hungry. And… You have to drink your medicine." Marissa protested but Alex just kept on kissing her.

The duo ended up eating an extremely late dinner.

----

"You know. I don't think you can pull off with this. I mean. Look at the size of their… I mean… those are twins… Are you sure you want to go through normal procedures. I think caesareans are a little safer."

Jodie just sighed and turned her face towards her wife. Summer was laying on her belly while Jodie was laying on her back. They were side by side letting time slip for the night. Her wife had grown a fondness on reading maternity and baby books. Jodie was considering it as an obsession for Summer already. The babies were just a few weeks old inside her womb.

"Or… You could… We could… Make it a little bit wider…" Summer joked nibbling Jodie's ear.

The Latina could only smile and kiss her wife on the lips.

"Doesn't matter how I bring them to this world baby. As long as I am with you."

"Mushy…"

"Eh?"

"You're mushy. It's cute…"

"Summer…"

"No wonder you're carrying them…"

"…"

"I would be driving you crazy about the weight and everything… Teheehee…"

"…"

"I love you Jodie…"

"I love you too… Summer…"

----

It was only the laptop's light shining out of her lover's small office. She could see the woman typing and she could hear messages played over and over again. One was from an attorney asking if Alex's parents were going to press charges on the magazine that had just come across their attention. Another from a sponsor who would like Alex to do commercial for them. Her lover's fingers were pressing on the keyboards so fast, it sounded like they were gaining a tempo and a melody. She leaned herself on the doorway staring at her girlfriend.

She remembered how she got there to be with her again.

She remembered how hard it was to make her father accept the person she had fallen deeply in love with.

"_You can't be serious."_

"_I am…"_

"_Your mother and I would never agree to this!"_

"_But you're not the one who's going to spend the rest of your lives to whom I shall give my heart to. I do! And I want her."_

"_There's no need to shout Bian…"_

"_He shouted at me first."_

"_Your daughter loves the woman. We can't choose who our heart decides to fall for."_

"_Why are you taking her side? Can't you see your daughter is breaking tradition. She's even breaking normality."_

"_You don't have a problem with Karen. So why would you have a problem with my 'normality' huh?"_

"_Your cousin is different Bianca."_

"_We are not different. She's a woman too. A woman who is with a woman."_

"_But you are my daughter. She's not!"_

"_Yes I am your daughter. And you'd rather see your niece happy not your daughter."_

"How long have you been standing there?"

Bianca looked up to see Beth was already standing in front of her. She smiled back realizing she must have zoned out so much she didn't notice her lover standing up.

"A while…"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just need you to hug me that's all."

"I'll be done in a few minutes." Beth enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Bianca closed her eyes and rested her head on her lover's chest. She could feel the heart beating. Slowly… and then goes faster… Then slows down again. She smiled feeling Beth's lips on her forehead.

"Is there something bothering you?" The taller woman asked as she looked down on the woman in her arms.

"None. I just want you to hold me to sleep already."

Beth smiled and captured her lover's lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. It neither filled with desire nor lust. It was just filled with love.

"Let me just turn these gadgets off. Wait for me upstairs."

"It's ok… I'll wait here till you're through. You have to earn what they pay you."

"If you say so. This would only take a while."

Beth went back to her seat and started to work again. Bianca settled herself onto the couch as she watched her girlfriend.

Maybe she could change her father's mind. She just needs the right timing.

----

"So what's the deal with your point guard?" Marissa asked as she played around with the buttons of Alex's pajama top.

"Nothing really. She's just the point guard."

"Truthfully?"

"Uh huh… What's this about? Are you worried she'll take me away from you?" Alex pulled her fiancé closer and kissed her on the forehead.

They have finished cleaning the dishes and were now laying on the couch. Marissa was slightly on top of Alex. The blonde held her securely in place.

"Not really. Should I be worried?"

"There is no need to worry koibito…"

"Koibito?"

"Love…"

"Where did that come from?"

"It's Japanese…"

"You've been reading too much manga these past few days…"

"Well… I'm trying to have more hobbies other than playing basketball."

Marissa shook her head and placed her arms on both sides of her fiancé that helped her hover about. She looked down at Alex who was now slowly but surely opening each button on her pajama top.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You have practice tomorrow…"

"We have time…"

Slightly cold arms made their way inside her garment. The skin trailed Goosebumps along the way making her shiver a little to the touch. Alex pulled her closer, lips connecting with the skin on her collarbone. Marissa could feel the arms reaching for her bra, loosening it.

"Are you going to…"

"Maybe…"

"But we can't…"

"Why not?"

"I have…"

"…"


	38. Chapter 38

**Part XXXVIII**

_Last game of the season folks and sure enough the Sparks already have a reserved seat for the playoffs. Looks like we're heading towards a dynasty? We'll never know. Only Alex Cohen and the rest of the team know if our fair city would find itself crowned once more. Of course, such task would never be easy. Two words ladies and gentlemen._

_Catherine Dunn._

Watching the special sports review, Marissa lounged on the sofa. Alex was still at practice and sure enough the blonde was going to be later than usual. Marissa was considering the fact that this was the last practice prior to the rematch Alex had been waiting for.

It was a chance to prove herself against the East's _numero uno_, New York.

Now Marissa had no reason to worry. Alex was fairly open to her since the last incident with the magazines. The blonde did measures not to spend too much time with Juvy Yap. Of course cases that include being on the same court or on the sidelines were not regarded. Juvy was still Alex's teammate. The blonde can't ignore that.

"Marissa, where's the quick melting cheese??" Kirsten asked as she took a peek from the kitchen door.

Sandy and Kirsten had arrived from Oklahoma just to watch the game live. Support was something they always showered Alex with. They were proud of Alex, no matter what some tabloids or magazines may say.

"On the cabinet… Just above the sink..." Marissa replied with a smile on her face.

She turned her attention back onto the TV.

_Let's speculate folks. Alex Cohen, though a prized rookie, signed, ONLY, a one year contract with the Sparks. If the Sparks win this year, which is a big possibility considering New York has yet to beat their behinds, that blonde bombshell would be the highest paid free agent this league has ever seen._

_You know why folks?_

_Have you seen her play? Her moves? Yeah, we all know she has the skills. Not mad skills, but enough to consider her an All-Star this year. _

_Question is do you know her work ethic?_

_Yeah some people talk about dunks in the NBA. How high some guys fly, how much points they get in a game, but here in the WNBA, winning is about the good old teamwork. Unlike one player I know, Alex Cohen has a knack for making her teammates look better, play better, and just be the best on the court._

_So you see folks, we NEED the blonde to stay. When the game finally tip-offs tomorrow let's show our support. Let's fill that arena. Let's make Alex Cohen stay!_

"That's a very good publicity stunt for their game don't you think?" Sandy commented as he took a seat beside Marissa.

"Yeah… But it's true though. Alex was afraid I would kick her out of the house that she only signed up for a year."

Sandy shrugged and turned his head towards Kirsten who just appeared from the kitchen.

"Baking?" He asked trying to get a scent of what was cooking.

"Your daughter's favorite, Mac and Cheese."

----

Alex closed her eyes and tried to do breathing exercises. She was in the bathroom trying her hardest to catch her breath. Even though there were no instances that could stress her out, Alex was still careful. She didn't want Marissa or the team to worry.

"You alright?" The voice, though familiar, sounded an alarm to Alex's ears.

She wasn't really comfortable being alone with Juvy Yap.

"Yeah… Just need to breathe a little more then I'll go back out."

"You should rest."

Alex smiled and shook her head. They both knew she can't.

"Is Marissa picking you up?" Juvy asked biting her lower lip.

She hoped, earnestly, that the answer was no.

"No. I'm going to drive home by myself." Alex replied wiping her face with a towel.

"Um… Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Ok. Now it was something to be alarmed about. Alex wouldn't want to, but Juvy's apartment was on the way. Think of a reason. Find a reason. Alex can't stay nor sit with Juvy that long. Marissa would go berserk.

"It won't be that far. I'm sure Marissa wouldn't mind. Not unless…" Juvy added.

"Not unless what?"

"She can't trust you."

_Right on the money…_

"Hmm… She does. Well… Yeah… I'm sure Marissa wouldn't mind." Alex nodded nervously.

She wasn't really sure what Marissa's reaction would be. But like Juvy said, if she trusted Alex, she wouldn't mind. It was just a short ride.

"It's settled then. I get a ride from you." Juvy winked and then turned around towards the court.

Break was over.

Alex stood there by the sink, a little surprised. The last sentence was a bit vague for her. Shaking her head, Alex cleared all thoughts. This wasn't time for confusing sentences and over analyzing. She had practice to finish.

----

They stared at each other's eyes for a while. They want to fix things and make everything work again. The silence was softly killing their nerves. They want to assure each other that this would work: With or without their families' approval. Someday, maybe, their families' would understand. But now, the two of them were enough.

"I'll stay with you…" Bianca said softly breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?"

"You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

"You're the one I want to spend my granny days with…"

"Can you be a little bit more romantic? Granny days are a little too far fetched."

"Marry me."

"Huh?"

Beth took Bianca's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her other hand pulled out a diamond ring.

"I…"

"Just say yes… No need to be over dramatic." Beth cut her off.

Bianca frowned then let out a cute pout.

"What?" Beth asked grinning.

"I want to be dramatic. Like the ones in the movies."

Pulling her girlfriend close, Beth leaned down to give Bianca a kiss on the lips. Resting her forehead against her girlfriend, Beth sighed before speaking once more.

"Marry me Bianca. Because there's no other person in this world I would want to be with, to grow old with and to spend the rest of my days with… I will love you not till the rest of your life, but till my dying day."

"Directly from a Hallmark card?"

"No. Can't send the very best because it's already in my arms." Beth replied, her lips drawing nearer Bianca's.

"Baka…" Bianca whispered smiling as her lips grazed her lover's.

"Since when did you study Japanese?"

"Since the day you said Ashiteru… And my answer is hai koibito… Hai…"

There were no words uttered after that. There were just a few more kisses shared nothing more. And nothing less.

----

"Remember when your tummy was this small? Morning sickness kicked in?" Summer sighed happily as they stared at the drawing on the wall.

It was some sort of chart the showed the monthly size changes in Jodie's tummy. The two took it upon themselves to draw the chart so they can show it to their twins. Six months of pure torture was still rewarding for the two.

"I remember baby. Oh by the way, congratulations with the special on Alex. It was fantastic. I'm sure they'll retain her in case Alex decides to play some more."

"I'll make sure she does. I mean, think of all the commercials! Next thing you know that blondie would have her foundation. I'm looking into it by the way. More publicity for us."

"Working hard are we?" Jodie smiled and gave Summer a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we need money to sustain those two when they come out."

"Yeah… Specially if they're little versions of you. They would surely be a handful." Jodie commented sticking out her tongue.

She earned a glare from her wife who walked away afterwards to bring her dinner.

----

They just reached the alley in front of Juvy's apartment. Alex was a little weary but was still very much aware of her surroundings.

"Would you like to come up? Grab a bite?" Juvy asked.

She turned to Alex as she unhooked her seatbelt.

"Nah. My parents are home. Don't want to make Marissa wait either."

"She sure is lucky."

"No… I am…" Alex turned to face Juvy then smiled.

"Do you really love her? I mean… Aren't you going too fast?" Juvy asked.

She was hoping to stir some doubts on Alex. She prayed for some chance.

"I've loved her since college. I've been with other people prior to her, and… She's the one I see myself with the rest of my life."

Juvy frowned but listened.

"I know, you may say that even though we knew each other that long it isn't an assurance that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. But you see… I spent some days without her too. I learned that I'd rather be with her than to be without her." Alex added then turned to Juvy.

She studied the smaller woman's face which changed from confused to completely determined. She noticed Juvy turn to face her, cup her cheek then leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss.

It was heated from Juvy's end and Alex couldn't move away. There was something about the kiss. It wasn't that deep, nor was the tongue included. Juvy got her thinking if she was so skilled that her lips felt so much more. It was starting to scare Alex. With all her strength, Alex gingerly pulled away from Juvy.

"What?" The woman opposite her asked.

"I…"

"I know you liked it…"

"Juvy it's not what you think."

"But deep inside you, you want me."

"Juvy…"

"TELL ME!"

"Granted it was one of the best kisses I ever got, but Juvy, I love Marissa."

"Ugh!"

"Juvy…"

Juvy didn't reply. She just pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You better step out of the car Juvy. I don't want to argue with you. You're my friend, my teammate. I can't lie to you. The kiss was just a kiss. Nothing more."

"Fine! Fine! You don't have to rub it in." Juvy replied in frustration.

She took her gym bag then got out of Alex's mustang. Alex watched her walk away from the car.

"Damn it…" Alex whispered.

She had to deal with Juvy again tomorrow. To add insult to injury, she had to tell Marissa too. She can't let Juvy have the chance to ruin them, in case Marissa wasn't going to break up with her yet when she tells her.

"Damn it! Damn it!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Part XXXIX**

She ran her brush gently through her hair, her eyes staring at the vanity mirror. She wasn't looking at herself though. Her eyes were intently watching her wife who was sitting silently on the edge of the bed. The night have been nothing but silent for the two of them. Marissa wanted to worry but couldn't. She had to at least give Alex some space.

The game.

Marissa couldn't even try to imagine the thought of Juvy's hand on Alex's hands again. But it was out of her hands. She can't really stop Alex from playing and she can't stop the coach from fielding in Juvy. Her gaze returned to her reflection. Marissa knew she was prettier. She made faces in front of the mirror, trying to see if she still was no matter how much she tried to make a ridiculous face.

She heard a soft chuckle and then felt warm lips on her cheek.

"At last, a smile." Marissa turned pulling Alex into a kiss but Alex gently moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked, her hand finding her fiancé's, not letting it slip further away.

"Nothing." Alex smiled leaning to kiss Marissa on the forehead.

"You've been like… With me yet… Your mind is…" Marissa tried to explain her doubts replaying last night's events in her mind.

_She turned around realizing Alex had just arrived. She stood up and greeted her fiancé who was now by the door. Marissa placed a kiss on Alex's cheek but the blonde didn't respond. She just walked pass her, straight to the kitchen._

_In the back of her mind, Marissa started to wonder. Was there something wrong?_

"I'm fine…"

"Promise?" Marissa asked again, her hand still holding on to Alex's.

_Tiredly Marissa moved off Alex and lay next to her. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and struggled to say the words. Alex never had a problem before. Marissa was always able to get her there._

"_Alex…"_

"_It's ok. It's me. Must be the tension for tomorrow. We'll get to do it next time."_

"_But…"_

_Alex simply moved to her side and gave her a reassuring kiss. _

"_Let's get some sleep…" The blonde smiled leaving Marissa's questions unanswered._

Alex didn't say anything. She didn't respond to Marissa. She just gave her smile then moved away. Marissa stared at her fleeing form, still confused, still worried. She turned to the vanity mirror, maybe Alex needed some time to concentrate on the biggest game of her life.

----

"Jodie, you can't. You know you can't." Summer shook her head in defiance.

Her wife was standing just in front of her in an LA Sparks' jersey, her belly evidently visible.

"But it's Alex's last game with the bitch for the regular season. I want to see her play. Come one baby. Please?"

"Jodie, don't baby me. The doctor said you can't travel much and you can't stay on crowded people. The babies don't like that much noise. They get disturbed. So we're watching the game here."

"Baby… Baby…" Jodie pleaded tugging Summer's arm.

Her wife didn't want to look at her. Her puppy dog eyes could really kill. Summer wasn't going to give in that easily though. Her wife and their daughters' safety are her priority.

"Do that Jodie and I'll sleep on the couch. I'm warning you."

"You sleep on the couch? You must be joking." Jodie chuckled knowing that Summer wouldn't last sleeping on a couch for an hour at maximum.

"Try me." Summer dared huffing towards their kitchen.

----

She stared at her computer long and hard. Her clothes neatly placed on their queen size bed. Her gaze grew more serious.

"Better get ready or we'll be late." Bianca came out of the bathroom, wearing a robe.

"Just give me a minute ok? I'm just trying to check on some things."

"Like what?"

"Like some pictures. I'll be done in a second."

Bianca rolled her eyes and scanned her closet.

"You'll never get dressed if you always think about work. Take a pause. It's not the last game of the season. The team is IN the playoffs. So you have more games to worry about. Can't I have a date with you not holding a laptop or your blackberry?" Bianca muttered turning to look at her girlfriend who wasn't typing anymore.

"What?" Bianca asked feeling a little bit awkward with her girlfriend's stare.

"I'm sorry." Beth sighed, standing up.

She walked over to Bianca and gave her a loving hug. They stood there for a few minutes till Bianca leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss. The kiss, slowly but surely grew passionate.

"Hon…" Beth whispered, her lips finding Bianca's neck.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think Alex would mind if we miss the game…" Beth's hands were now on the strings of Bianca's robe, dangerously lurking on the opening.

With a soft peck on her girlfriend's lips, Bianca gave out a sly grin saying,

"I don't mind missing it either."

----

_Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! We're live at the Staple's Center for the last game of the regular season between the LA Sparks and the New York Liberties. _

_Currently, the standing is 1-0 favoring our Sparks but don't get to excited folks. The previous game was tightly contested and the absence of Alex Cohen was a barometer for the scoring distribution of the Sparks. Though Alex Cohen is playing tonight, only the almighty knows what Catherine Dunn has in store. This would be the first time that the two rivals would be playing against each other since that big trade. And with Inna Van Stein back, will the rotation adjust to accommodate three guards? We have reports that Catherine will be playing the small forward position. Alex Cohen, considering her height and since Inna plays a natural shooting guard, might be forced to play small forward._

Alex could hear the crowd outside of the locker room. It was so loud she could barely hear the coach's last minute pointers. Juvy was sitting beside her, glancing at her, aching to talk to her. But Alex was in no mood to talk to Juvy: not about the kiss, not about the two of them. Marissa was right outside: sitting behind their bench, cheering her on. She needed to tell Marissa the truth. No matter how simple the kiss could be, it could change everything.

Did she like Juvy?

Was she giving up Marissa?

But she loves Marissa.

What now?

Alex was so confused she couldn't even talk. She was afraid to say something she would regret. She was afraid to lose whatever it is she had left.

"Ok. Juvy, you start at point. Inna, I need you at the two-guard. Alex you have to go up against Dunn…" Jill instructed but failed to finish.

Alex broke her silence and surprised them all.

"I'm not starting. I need to… I need to deal with something."

"Why? We need you… I need you." Juvy replied, whispering the last part.

"I have to deal with this alone. It doesn't concern you." Alex answered.

Jill had no choice of course. She can't field in players especially if they feel unfit to play. She also considered the fact that Alex wasn't feeling good. She took her chances.

"I need you before half time Alex."

"Yes coach. Thanks." Alex smiled gripping her phone.

"Luisa, center. Kath, you take Alex's place. Jenny, you play forward. Let's go girls. It's game time." Jill clapped her hands and led the team out.

Juvy stayed behind.

"Is this about the kiss?" She asked, hoping Alex was having second thoughts.

"No. It was just a kiss Juvy. Nothing more. What's eating me is why I allowed you to kiss me."

"It was just a kiss." Juvy explained but Alex turned away.

"It could mean so much more to my fiancé."

Seeing how pale and depressed Alex looked, Juvy took pity. She wanted Alex Cohen but not this way. She wanted Alex to want the kiss, not to regret it.

"Do you love her that much?" Juvy asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"I do. I just…"

"I made you confused."

"No. Am I capable of doing more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being unfaithful."

"You're won't…" Juvy took Alex's right hand and noticed the blonde didn't wear her usual arm band.

"I already did. By kissing you."

"Like I said…. It was just a kiss."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Alex turned her eyes angry.

"No."

"Why kiss me? Why make me feel this… torment?"

"I wanted you to want me Alex. But you didn't even come up to my apartment. You went home Alex. You didn't stay with me."

"Should that make me feel better?" Alex breathed out.

"Alex… You never cheated on anyone or anything your whole life. Haven't you?"

"No."

"Then leave it at that Alex Cohen. Leave it with the kiss we shared last night. I want you to love me Alex. I kissed you because I hoped it would lead you to me. That somehow you'll feel the same way and kiss me back: again and again. But one kiss was all it took and you're this broken person. I don't want to break you Alex. I want to be the one to complete you."

"I don't know what I want anymore." Alex sighed taking a seat on the bench.

_Clap your hands and shout at the top of you lungs! Here are the starters for your LA Sparks!_

"I better go. I'll be here Alex, if you decide to pick me… In case I was even an option." With a sad smile, Juvy left the blonde alone in the locker room.

----

"What are you doing?" Jodie stared at her wife who was fixing the couch.

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Why?"

"You're still up for the game since you're wearing the attire." Summer replied pointing out the Jersey and the shoes.

"I want to watch it live. You HAVE tickets."

"You're PREGNANT and extremely sensitive when it comes to tension and stress. I don't want you to deliver those twins earlier than expected."

Jodie didn't respond to Summer. She just eyed her wife who was trying to figure out how she was going to lay on the couch comfortably. Realizing Summer was dead serious about sleeping on the couch, Jodie gave in.

"Fine Sum… Just… Don't sleep on the couch. I don't want to be the receiving end of the numerous complaints you could throw if I let you."

"YAY!" Summer jumped and hugged her wife tight.

They smiled and shared a tender kiss. Jodie wouldn't regret her decision. Summer made sure of that.

----

They exchanged gentle kisses and words of love. Their naked bodies were feeling each other. Bianca sat and straddled Beth who lay on the bed. She would lean in from time to time to kiss her girlfriend's neck.

"Ummm…"

"What?" Bianca asked looking down at Beth.

"We need to do it again." Beth sat up, holding Bianca in place.

"Aren't you going off to… Type or watch the… Game?" Bianca asked feeling Beth's lips on her neck.

The kisses were warm and gentle. Bianca could hardly say things properly.

"No. I have better things to do…"

Lips touched the base of Bianca's neck, making her moan.

They missed the game. Beth missed five business calls for the first time since becoming Alex's manager.

----

Marissa's eyes wondered off to the length of the bench. Her gaze went to the court and didn't find her fiancé. Alex would never be set aside on the starting line up. Not while she's the best in the team.

"Where is she?" Marissa asked worriedly.

The empty seats beside her couldn't give her answers much to her dismay.

----

Alex stayed in the locker room. She could hear disappointed sighs from the crowd. New York must be leading. Dunn could practically do all the damage for them. Alex sighed and took a ball in her hands. She couldn't even feel that fire in her. She wasn't up for playing to night.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

Alex turned to her fiancé who looked distraught. She sighed knowing Marissa isn't insensitive. The woman could practically feel the change in her without saying the word.

"I'm just not feeling well."

"Why are you lying to me?" Marissa asked trying to hold back her tears.

She has had enough of the strange air between her and the blonde. There was something not right and her guts were 100 sure.

"I don't want to lose you." Alex stood up letting go of the basketball.

"Then tell me."

"I kissed Juvy."

It was out in the open now. Alex could see Marissa's eyes widen but then soften once more. Alex prepared for the worst.

"You kissed her first?" Marissa asked trying to make sure what she was being informed with.

She could feel her heart race. She was afraid, not angry. She was supposed to be angry, but she was afraid. What was she afraid of?

"She kissed me first."

It was a simple reply but the air didn't clear. Alex could feel the tension mounting.

"Do you want to be with her?" Marissa asked earnestly.

"Do you want me to break up with you?" Alex replied with a question.

She didn't want to prolong her agony. With Marissa's family history, Alex could understand if Marissa felt betrayed. It maybe a kiss, but it was still within their relationship. A kiss she shared with another woman other than Marissa.

"Don't ask me to do something I spent half my life trying not to do. I lost you Alex. I can't lose you again."

"Is that you saying everything is fine?"

"No. Alex."

"Then?"

"This is me, asking you, do you want to be with her?"

"No. I want to be with you."

"Then stop saying thousands of words and just tell me you're sorry. I've had enough of losing you Alex. I could barely stand being without you. Don't make me hurt us again Alex. Don't let me push you away." Marissa pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

With open arms she received Alex's body. They shared an embrace, a long comfortable one.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to let her do that again."

"You over analyze things, Alex."

"Sorry."

"As long as you don't do it intentionally, as long as you don't initiate it, sharing a kiss is alright with me."

"If she kisses me again…" Alex started to say, looking straight into Marissa's eyes.

"I'll kill her." Marissa finished for her, leaning to kiss Alex's lips.

The kiss they shared was long and passionate: Tongues grazing the other, arms desperately pulling the other closer.

"Definitely the best kisser…" Alex muttered breathlessly earning a smile and another long kiss.

Marissa gently pulled away. She smiled, amused to see her fiancé leaning to get another kiss from her.

"Easy tiger. More later. You have a game to play."

"Promise?" Alex asked, her sight seemed to be blurred by intense feelings.

"Uhum… Think you'd win?"

"What if we don't?"

"I get to be the one on top." Marissa smirked leaning to give Alex a quick kiss.

"Hey Alex… Oh… Sorry. The coach wanted to see if you're good to go. Hi Marissa." Mike, the assistant coach, came bursting in.

"I'm good. See you later. Love you."

"Don't win ok?" Marissa joked winking at her fiancé.

"Don't count on it." Alex replied, obviously feeling better.

Marissa watched her fiancé come out of the locker room. She let out a sad smile realizing what she was afraid of. She could get mad and throw benches towards her almost-ex-fiance. But she didn't. She remembered the day she threw a golden ring at the same blonde. If she overreacted today, she could have lost her again. Just because of one silly kiss.

Marissa couldn't blame her heart. No matter how much she could think, compared to one kiss, losing Alex was harder.

Juvy still needs to know Alex was hers though. Just to make sure the incident never happens again.

With a smile, Marissa went out of the locker room.

_Well folks we're still tied. Catherine Dunn is making minced meat out of her defenders though. Wait. Do you see what I see ladies and gentlemen? Alex Cohen just came out of the locker rooms. Game time folks. Let the real game begin!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Part XXXX**

She dribbled the ball slowly as she scanned the court. If their team was to win this game, the seconds should be used productively.

"Come on now. Let's show them what we're really made of!" Alex yelled earning a nod from her teammates.

Cathy was right in front of her grinning from ear to ear. She just shrugged her shoulders then passed the ball to Juvy. Alex stood as the other woman made the play. She was a decoy so all she had to do was run.

One fake then another, Alex Cohen outran Catherine Dunn and was now under the basket. All eyes turned to her with this move causing Luisa to gain a free lane for a lay-up.

_What a ploy folks! It looks like the Sparks got the better of the Liberties that time. Using the best player as a decoy really fixed the job. Let's see if they'll adjust._

Cathy passed the ball and was now in play once more. Once on their part of the court, she set up for a post-move. She was taller than Alex. She should be able to power her way over the Cohen star.

One shove, one elbow, she was home free to bank a shot. She found Alex on the floor and shot her an evil grin.

_That's got to hurt folks. That's got to hurt. But as you can see the referees are letting the girls play. Don't throw anything on the court now._

The blonde just shook her head and whispered something to her teammate as they took the ball down the Sparks side of the court.

She knew what was going to happen.

Luisa set herself up. And two more Sparks stood firmly above three positions just below the three-point line. Juvy controlled the ball and watched the rest move.

Cathy knows this too well and ran after Alex Cohen as fast as she could. She tried to take the bodies that came screening the blonde away from her. She tried pushing hoping no call was going to be whistled on. By the time she got to the blonde, she was already up and letting out the three-point shot.

_There you go folks! It's a three for Alex Cohen! And the Sparks gain the lead!_

Marissa watched in the sidelines with a smile in her eyes. People were now on their feet cheering for the team. On one side of the court she saw young girls putting up a streamer.

_Alex Cohen, you're my American idol!_

She smiled and clapped her hands with the crowd to the tune of we will rock you. Alex Cohen has become a phenomenon and she had little publicity to do about it. After all, Summer was busy with her baby or babies. Thoughtfully, Marissa watched Alex drain another shot. Maybe someday they could adopt a child or she could carry one for Alex.

There was a sudden timeout by New York when the lead came up to 10. Those ten big points were scored by Alex Cohen for a span of 4 minutes. This was considering she just got to the floor and Catherine Dunn was doing everything she can to guard her.

"She's going to go after me after the timeout." Alex mentioned suddenly as Jill made a play.

"What do you think we should do then?" The coach asked hoping for inputs from her star.

Yes, she was the coach but she wasn't the one playing the game. Her players knew better how to solve a problem practically. She can draw plays but experience helps when things like this arise.

"Let Inna take the primary. I'll move around to take secondary. I don't think they'll expect Inna to take it strong. They would think I would take charge of the game." The blonde replied giving Miss Van Stein a pat on the back.

"You're kidding right? What about the much touted rivalry between you and Cathy?" Inna asked but loving the fact she'll be the primary option on offense.

"Rivalries don't win games. Scores do. And we all can score. We just have to be on our sweet spots." Alex replied but earned a cheeky grin from her teammate.

"I know your sweet spot." Inna retorted earning a slap at the side of the head from Jill.

"Enough with the jokes Van Stein. Now let's get a moving!"

The buzzer sounded and the game continued on. The Sparks led as much as 15 before the half and as usual, Catherine Dunn was hogging the ball to the delight of the Sparks fans.

Marissa watched and grew concerned about how the New York player would barrel her way through Alex. The blonde was good at defending. She was a witness to how Alex dismantled a much taller Luke back in college. But why was she falling down on the faller.

It was getting physical between them.

Marissa thought to herself. Suddenly she didn't feel like clapping anymore. Worry written all over her face.

----

"Did you see that?" Jodie exclaimed abruptly standing up.

Summer tried to calm her but the beating Alex was getting was beyond comprehension.

"That bitch is getting away with every flagrant foul and Alex isn't doing anything about it!"

Summer shook her head. But she was in agreement. There was nothing they could do to help their friend. They could only pray she survives without major injuries.

----

Juvy gave Alex a glance. It was only a minute before halftime and the coach decided to take them out to preserve them from fouling out. Their team was only up by five points now. Catherine had done her best to shoot, block and steal balls for New York.

She didn't really look to make assists.

"You have to keep your guard up or at least keep your distance. She's going to hurt you more." Juvy said to Alex who was watching the game attentively.

"I'll do my part, you do your part. I know what I got into. So don't worry." Alex replied without looking at her teammate.

"All right. Just be sure you have enough gas till crunch time." Juvy smiled though extremely worried.

When the going gets tough, Juvy Yap knew her ex-girlfriend would result to more physicality and it won't save Alex Cohen's body for further pain. She also knows her teammate wouldn't take that as an obstacle. The blonde was here to win. And win they shall.

Juvy clenched her fists and turned to her teammates who made the last heave before halftime.

Alex Cohen doesn't need adversity now. She needs all the support she can get.

And she shall get it.

_Great game folks. Great game. After two quarters of basketball. The Sparks lead only by two. We enter halftime and we all hope you do everything before the third quarter begins. This battle is going to be head to head folks. And it might turn bloody._


End file.
